La leona y la oveja
by JadeYoung
Summary: Bella, una humana joven, torpe y con un talento natural para los accidentes, perdidamente enamorada de su mejor amiga, Alice Cullen, una vampiresa vegetaria que se vera cautivada por la joven humana. ¿Cuales seran los sentimientos Alice hacia su amiga? ¿Bella tendra el valor de decirle la verdad?
1. Chapter 1 Un camino de besos

**Capitulo 1.****_ "Un camino de besos"_**

Una gran cantidad de personas tiende a sentir un inmenso odio hacia ese pequeño objeto, cuadrado, circular, rectangular, triangular o como sea, que nos pone de los nervios con solo verlo, pero sobre todo al oírlo. Por más desagrado dependemos de él, el despertador.  
Yo me considero completamente excluida de ese grupo de personas. Yo adoro a mi "despertador" de pies a cabeza, de "piedra y hielo", de una insoportable e inhumana belleza, como la de su voz, sus grandes ojos y hasta el más minúsculo de sus movimientos o expresiones.

Una suave brisa, aquella que, bien sabia yo, anunciaba la llegada de mi despertador, me indico que era hora de levantarme. Pero no pude despegarme de la calidez de mi cama, así que me cubrí con las mantas, negándome a dar inicio al día.  
Cuando creí que me dormiría nuevamente, las mantas desaparecieron y frente a mi tenía el rostro más exquisito de la historia de la vida misma.  
- Aquí estas- Dijo Alice, juguetona, sonriendo.  
- 5 minutos más duende- Logre articular.  
- No, nada de 5 minutos y nada de estúpidos duendes- Dijo el hada luego de chasquear la lengua y negando con su cabeza.  
La pequeña Cullen comenzó a tirar de mi brazo, pero yo no di señales de vida y ella, al ver mi falta de cooperativismo, me levanto de la cama como si de un bebe se tratara y me dejo parada en el suelo, sosteniéndome por los costados.  
- Bella, o colaboras o te suelto y créeme que esta última opción no te brindara un futuro próximo "agradable"- Dijo en tono de advertencia- A no ser que te guste comenzar el día rompiéndote la nariz contra el suelo.  
Inmediatamente, mi cerebro comenzó a funcionar y la mire curiosa.  
- Si, caerías hacia delante- Me aseguro- ¿Quieres probar?  
Antes de tener oportunidad de responder ya estaba cayendo. Insulte mentalmente a Alice en todos los idiomas que conocía por su falta de paciencia y ética al soltarme. Pero antes de que mi rostro toque el suelo, Alice me sostuvo y volvió a levantarme.  
Ella reía de mi expresión de sorpresa y susto.  
- Tonta vampiresa- Le dije, fulminándola con la mirada y zafándome de sus manos para ir a vestirme.  
- Sabes que no dejaría que te lastimaras, mas aun si eso incluye sangre y a su vez mas sangre y como resultado un vampiro eternamente perturbado y con culpa- Dijo teatralmente tomando mis manos, logrando arrancarme una risa. - En media hora paso por ti, estate lista- Me dijo soltándome y encaminándose a la ventana, siendo seguida por mí.  
- Hasta luego- Le dije  
Ella beso mi frente y desapareció con una sonrisa.  
Yo suspire, algo soñadora y luego retome mi labor.

30 minutos exactos después, Alice toco el timbre.  
Transcurrir el día en el colegio con la duende pegada a mí, era sumamente agradable, pero pasar todos los días en su totalidad a su lado, era más de lo que podía desear.  
Nuestra relación era algo extraña, no sabría cómo definirla y no encontraría la palabra exacta para así llamarla.  
Adoraba a Alice por ser mi mejor amiga, pero también la amaba por ser algo parecido al "amor de mi vida". Sonaba cursi y lo era, pero cuando la veía sentía alegría y luego felicidad extrema, cariño y luego amor desbocado, paz y luego mil mariposas invadiendo mi cuerpo, impidiéndome hablar, moverme o pensar con claridad.  
El haberme enamorado de ella no me causaba inquietud alguna, sentía que era algo inevitable, algo contra lo que no podía luchar, pero que aun así me daba paz y tranquilidad, porque podría estar segura de que ella, sea o no de la misma forma, me amaba, daría su vida por mi y ambas podríamos sufrir un colapso mental si nos separábamos, aunque sea por 2 días.

- Buenos días, Bella- Dijeron Jasper y Edward al unísono cuando nos acercamos a nuestra mesa de almuerzo. Eran tan atractivos y arrebatadores que era una lástima para el mundo femenino que ambos estén juntos.  
- Hola tortolos ¿Qué hay?  
- Pasando el rato, comiendo unas ricas hamburguesas- Dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros, en forma sarcástica.  
- Mm, suena delicioso- Dijo Alice riendo.  
- Quisiera ver a Rose "mujer de hielo", haciendo este tipo de chistes- Comento Jasper divertido.  
Sonaba gracioso, pues era cierto, Rosalie renegaba de su naturaleza y su más grande deseo es ser una humana. Por lo cual, está más que claro el por qué no le agrado. Simple, tengo lo que ella mas desea y yo solo odio envejecer cada día más y más. Claro que, ella no sabe lo que es crecer.  
- No, sabes muy bien que no querrá- Dijo Edward divertido y con un tono de advertencia, creo que a Alice, en respuesta de algo que no escuche.  
Alice bufó.  
- Eso dices tú, pero nadie se me puede negar cuando utilizo mis armas de persuasión- Contesto la pequeña vampiresa, utilizando ese tono sensual que lograba derretirme como a una mantequilla expuesta a un sol de verano.  
- No olvidemos que hablamos de la señorita Terquedad- Dijo Edward y supe que se refería a mí.  
- Oye- Le dije falsamente ofendida- Les aviso que sigo aquí y escucho todo.  
- ¿Y eso que importa? No tienes poder de decisión, usted hará lo que yo le diga, jovencita- Dijo Alice, autoritaria, señalándome con un dedo.  
- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que accederé a hacer lo que digas?- Pregunte yo acercándome a ella, enfrentándola, desafiante.  
Ella me miro malvada y una sonrisa juguetona, que la hacía verse asombrosamente sexy, comenzó a extenderse por sus labios. Se acerco más a mí.  
- Lo harás- Dijo segura y pícaramente.  
Agradecí que haya dejado de acercarse o me hubiese puesto nerviosa y mis mejillas habrían sido atacadas por un delatador rojo.  
- De acuerdo, mi reina- Dije con énfasis- ¿Cuáles son sus planes? Aunque no necesito el don de Edward para saber que iremos de…  
-¡Compras!- Dijo, o más bien grito, Alice, interrumpiéndome.  
Varios alumnos voltearon a mirar y luego sufrieron un leve colapso mental, que se vio en sus tímidas expresiones, cuando Alice los miro con su más tierna sonrisa. Si el día continuaba así, moriría antes de terminar las clases.

- No- Dijo Alice negando con la cabeza.  
- Oh vamos, no seas cobarde, yo siempre soy tu rehén de compras y hoy también.  
- No, Bella, por dios, es repugnante- Contesto arrugando la nariz. Era tan adorable.  
- La sangre es repugnante, esto es delicioso- Contraataque yo luego de darle otro bocado a mi porción de torta de chocolate con dulce de leche, crema, frutillas y mas chocolate.  
- Puaj.  
Puse los ojos en blanco y le di el último bocado a mi porción. Luego un silencio aburrido se extendió por toda la cocina.  
- Vamos a probarte toda la linda ropa que te compre- Dijo Alice entusiasmada levantándose y tirando de mi brazo. No ofrecí resistencia.  
Una vez arriba, me senté en el borde de mi cama y Alice comenzó a hurgar entre las miles de bolsas, escogiendo las primeras prendas que le iba a desfilar.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve probándome ropas y Alice disfrutando como un niño en una juguetería, pero estaba sumamente cansada.  
Me deje caer en la cama, boca abajo.  
- Bella vas a arrugar ese bonito vestido- Me reprocho Alice.  
Me lo quite, quedando solo en ropa interior y volví a mi cama. Estaba sumamente cansada y por quedarme dormida cuando algo frio rozo mi cuerpo semi desnudo. Me gire y encontré a Alice recostada a mi lado con una sonrisa alegre. Me acerque más y la abrace, ella me correspondió envolviendo mi cintura con sus helados brazos.  
Se sentía tan bien que no pude evitarlo y le bese la mejilla que tenía más a mi alcance. Ella hizo lo mismo, volví a hacerlo y también ella. Me preguntaba si algún día alguna de las dos pasaría el límite de las mejillas.  
No me di cuenta que estaba mirando fijamente sus labios, pude jurar que dejo de respirar, expectante. Le sonreí y con todas mis fuerzas evite hacer algo que realmente quería. La abrace aun mas, escondí mi rostro en su cuello y sin poder evitarlo, y dejándome llevar, comencé a olfatearla, marcando un camino con mi nariz, desde la mitad de su hombro hasta su oreja. Alice se estremeció la primera vez que llegue a su oreja y así, tras varios recorridos, mis labios acompañaron a mi nariz, dejando leves besos.  
Alice continuaba estremeciéndose y me apretó aun más contra ella. Parecía estar incitándome a que no parara y yo no me creía capaz de frenar.  
La siguiente vez que llegue a su oreja, mordí su lóbulo, arrancándole un suspiro. Mis besos se tornaron menos leves y los lleve hasta su garganta, mentón, mandíbula, hasta que termine sentada sobre ella.  
Alice no mostraba resistencia, estaba disfrutando tanto o más que yo y eso hacía cada vez más imposible que me detenga.  
Con todo mi coraje subí hasta su rostro, me acerque a su boca y mordí su labio inferior, tirando levemente de él, aun sin valor para besarla.  
Alice pronto tomo las riendas, me puso debajo de ella y, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, me beso de una forma tan salvaje que creí que me desmayaría.  
El delicioso y dulce sabor de sus labios era algo que me esperaba, pero que aun así estaba desquiciándome.  
Alice estaba hecha una fiera, como fuera de sí y yo estaba tan excitada que no podía permitirme el cuestionamiento de si su comportamiento era algo peligroso.  
A medida que sus apetecibles, suaves y a la vez salvajes labios viajaban de mi boca a mi mentón, luego a mis hombros, cuello y el lóbulo de mi oreja, punto en el que yo ya estaba completamente desquiciada, las mariposas en mi estomago estaban subiendo por mi garganta, dejándome sin aire ni habla.  
Enrolle mis piernas en su cintura y al instante mi felicidad se desvaneció cuando lo que abrace fue aire y vacio.  
- ¿Alice?- Pregunte en un susurro, dudosa.  
No la encontraba por ninguna parte. El nerviosismo y la confusión me invadieron.  
Me acerque a la ventana, que estaba abierta, observe por ella con la tonta ilusión de verla allí fuera, pero nada. Alice había abandonado no solo mi cuerpo sino que también mi casa.  
Retorne a mi cama siendo abrazada por la confusión, el anhelo y la tristeza, decidiendo que la esperaría, hasta que el cansancio me venció y me quede dormida.


	2. Chapter 2 Por instinto

Era domingo.  
Habían pasado ya dos días desde aquella pasional tarde.  
No había visto, hablado o sabido nada de Alice.  
Estaba inquieta y nerviosa, con las manos sudorosas sobre el volante, tomando el sendero rodeado de bosque, encaminándome a la gran casa blanca, preguntándome "¿Qué le diría?" si seria dulce o severa, si le reprocharía estos días de ausencia o si me lanzaría a sus brazos poniendo en evidencia mi desesperada necesidad de establecer contacto físico con ella, de sentir su "calor".  
Estacione, frene y apague el motor. Camine con paso lento pero decidido. Ya estaba ahí, ahora no podía largarme. Debía armarme de valor y enfrentar la situación.  
No fue necesario tocar el timbre, ellos sabían que yo estaba allí.  
Esme abrió la puerta con su habitual y dulce sonrisa.  
- Bella, cariño, pasa- Me dijo para luego abrazarme como acostumbraba hacer.  
- Hola Esme, necesito hablar con Alice- Dije suave, sonriente, pero yendo al grano.  
Antes de que pueda contestarme apareció Emmett con su característica euforia.  
- Pero si aquí está mi humana favorita- Dijo estrujándome y haciéndome girar en el aire. Sonreí, el oso siempre lograba arrancarme una sonrisa.  
- Si buscas al duende, no está- Me dijo Emmett, bajándome.  
- ¿Enserio? ¿y donde esta?- Pregunte yo intentando sonar tranquila y casual.  
- No la vemos desde el viernes, cuando dijo que quería pasar el fin de semana con nuestras primas- Contesto el moreno.  
Intente mostrar despreocupación.  
Me quede con los Cullen un rato más, conversando con Edward y Jasper, haciendo bromas y de vez en cuando siendo fastidiados por Emmett y su infantilismo, pero no les pregunte nada mas acerca de Alice, porque me pondría en evidencia y sospecharían que yo sé algo que ellos no.  
Me sentía triste, inquieta, abandonada y algo rechazada. Con mil preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Con mil insultos, mil abrazos, mil besos, mil sonrisas y no estaba Alice para recibirlos.

Regrese a casa para cenar y me encontré con una nota de Charlie.

_Bella:  
No me esperes para cenar, iré a casa de los Clearwater y volveré tarde._

Charlie.

Me alegre. Al menos no tendría que pintarme una sonrisa frente a mi padre.  
Mastique mi cena sin ganas, sin apetito. Subí a bañarme y luego complete mis tareas escolares, ya que no lo había hecho en todo el fin de semana por estar pensando tanto en ella.  
Dormí sin sueños y solo por cansancio. Desperté unas 3 veces y mire hacia la ventana, la cual deje abierta antes de acostarme, esperanzada, pero me rendí.

- Bella, bella- Era la voz de mi padre. Sentía que alguien me estaba sacudiendo- Bella, levántate- Dijo mi padre, entonces comprendí lo que sucedía y me pare demasiado rápido, por lo que me maree y tuve que volver a la cama tan rápido como la abandone.  
- ¿Q-qué hora es?- Pregunte algo mareada y dormida.  
- Es tarde, te quedaste dormida hija, apresúrate o no llegaras a horario al instituto- Dijo mi padre apresurado y abandonando mí cuarto.  
Fui y vine del baño como un rayo, me peine, me vestí, desayune y estuve lista en cuestión de minutos. Tome mis cosas y salí.  
Subí al monovolumen y le di marcha antes de siquiera cerrar la puerta del conductor. Al primer intento de moverlo un estallido me asusto y a continuación una nube de humo comenzó a nacer de mi vehículo.  
- Mierda- Dije completamente fastidiada, bajando de mi auto- No puedes hacerme esto ahora- Le hable a mi carro, cerrando con un sonoro portazo.  
¿Y ahora qué hago?  
Apenas pensé en ayuda ya me encontraba marcando el número de Edward en mi móvil.  
Sonó una vez y me atendió.  
- Estamos en camino, llegaremos en menos de un minuto- Me dijo antes de que yo pudiese siquiera respirar.  
- ¿Qué, pero como lo s…- Comencé a preguntar confundida- Alice- Finalice, sabiendo que estaba en lo cierto- De acuerdo, adiós.  
Corte y en 5 segundos vi un bellísimo volvo plateado, a toda velocidad, conduciendo por mi calle y frenando en mi puerta.  
Entre a la parte trasera y a mi lado encontré a Alice. Se veía tan hermosa, que tuve que recordarme a mi misma como respirar.  
Ella me dedico una sonrisa tímida y en el momento en que sentí que mis labios cederían y le correspondería con una más amplia, me forcé a congelar mi rostro en una expresión seria. Voltee mi rostro a otra dirección, fingiendo que no existía.  
Sentí sus hermosos ojos clavados en mí por unos cuantos minutos y cuando estuve segura de que no me miraba, la observe de reojo. Estaba con la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos, además de tener una expresión triste. Eso me partió el corazón, pero no afloje.

Llegamos al instituto a horario. Edward y Jasper bajaron al instante sin esperarnos, por lo cual me sorprendió que ninguno le abra la puerta ni a Alice ni a mí, como acostumbraban hacer estos dos caballeros.  
Sin darle importancia me propuse salir del auto, no soportaba la idea de estar tan cerca de Alice o mi estado emocional correría mas peligro. Comencé a abrir mi puerta, pero esta al instante se cerró y vi el pálido brazo de mi acompañante sobre la manija, impidiéndome salir.  
Seguí el recorrido de su brazo, su hombro, mentón, labios, hasta llegar a sus ojos, que me observaban avergonzados.  
Poniendo resistencia quite su brazo y abrí la puerta.  
- No, espera- Me dijo apresuradamente, con voz suplicante, cerrando nuevamente la puerta y tirando de mí, haciendo que quede más cerca de ella, lo cual me inquieto.  
- ¿Qué quieres?- Le pregunte dura y secamente sin atreverme a mirarla.  
- Disculparme contigo- Me susurro.  
- Oh, pues estas disculpada, ahora si me permites- Le dije zafándome de sus garras, moviéndome hacia la puerta.  
Ella volvió a tirar de mí y yo puse los ojos en blanco.  
- Por favor, Bella, habla conmigo- Me pidió. Yo fingí no oírla y tampoco la mire.- Mírame- Me dijo tomando mi mentón, yo me resistí pero fue inútil.  
- ¡Ya, suéltame!- Le grite- No me molestes y déjame salir del puto auto.  
- Bella, no te pongas así, por favor, no me lo hagas tan difícil- Su voz temblorosa y suplicante me estaba destrozando. Alice recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y esta vez, lo máximo que pude hacer fue quedarme quieta- No fue mi intención ser tan ruda contigo, ni tampoco ausentarme por no dar la cara para disculparme.  
No comprendí.  
- ¿A qué te refieres con ser ruda?- Pregunte tranquila, pero seria e intentando ocultar la curiosidad en mi voz.  
- A no haber tenido cuidado la otra noche, suerte que me detuve a tiempo antes de…- Y dejo la frase inconclusa.  
- Era eso.  
- ¿Era eso qué?- Pregunto ella, levantando la cabeza para mirarme.  
- Por lo que te disculpabas.  
- ¿Qué otra cosa iba a ser?- Pregunto sin comprender.  
- Tal vez por haberte ido y haberme abandonado sin aclarar mis dudas- Dije dolida.  
- ¿Qué dudas?  
- Nada, no impor…  
- No, dime que dudas- Me interrumpió.  
- Tal vez el por qué me dejaste seguir la otra noche- Dije con voz casi inaudible por mi vergüenza.  
- Espera, espera, espera- Dijo apresuradamente- ¿Cuál es la razón exacta por la cual estás enojada conmigo?  
Me lo pensé un momento.  
- No sé si es enojo- Dije apartando mis ojos de los suyos- Me sentí más bien abandonada y… rechazada- La última palabra apenas me anime a decirla  
Alice comenzó a reírse y eso sonido me hizo sonreír.  
- ¿De qué te ríes?  
- De ti, de tu locura, de tu desorden de prioridades- Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. Luego comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla en forma cariñosa e inocente- A ti no te preocupo que casi te muerdo o algo peor, sino sentirte rechazada por mi- Finalizo, como si fuese la postura más ridícula.  
- ¿Y?- Pregunte yo. Aun no me daba las explicaciones que realmente necesitaba.  
- Que yo no te rechace. Pero no estuvo bien- Dijo relajada- No fue correcto.  
- Oh- Fue lo único que logre articular, fingiendo que no me afectaba, cuando en verdad moría por llorar.  
- Sabes que tú no eres el problema, Bella. Es solo que fue tan peligroso y me deje llevar por mis instintos- Dijo con pena- No debió haber pasado, fue solo una confusión.  
¿Se dejo llevar por sus instintos? ¿Fue una confusión? ¿No debió haber pasado? Esta chica estaba rompiendo mi corazón en mil pedazos y era totalmente ajena a ello.  
- Claro- Acorde yo, sonriendo- Fue algo tonto. Lo siento- Le dije como si fuese lo más normal.  
- También yo lo siento.  
Y por fin, luego de tantos días, volví a sus brazos, que me envolvieron gustosos. Hoy descubrí que soy fuerte, de lo contrario no habría sido capaz de mentirle y solo podría llorar.

Entramos a clases, a las cuales llegamos tarde ambas, pero no nos importo en lo más mínimo. Almorzamos, o más bien almorcé, con Edward y Jasper, entre bromas, risas y conversaciones sin sentido. Todo era de lo más normal, todo había recobrado su equilibrio. Claro que ese "todo" no me incluía a mí, que estaba más perdida que zapato en la cabeza.

Los días pasaban, como siempre sucede. Mi amistad con Alice es la misma, pero en ocasiones noto que me observa en forma extraña y a veces siento que quiere decirme algo y no se anima a hacerlo, pero luego de darle vueltas al asunto termino por concluir en que solo es producto de mi imaginación y mi deseo de que sienta por mí lo que yo por ella.  
Qué más quisiera yo que tener su muerto y frio corazón, que aparenta ser mas real, humano, vivo y cálido que el mío, qué más quisiera yo que ser dueña de sus sentimientos, de la misma forma que ella se apodero de los míos.


	3. Chapter 3 Celos

Celosa, Alice estaba celosa.  
Unos días después de arreglar el problema con la duende, me reencontré con Jacob y me sorprendí de lo bien que había crecido y no me refería precisamente a su salud sino a lo alto, guapo y bien formado que estaba ese joven. De no estar tan empecinada con la vampiresa, estoy segura de que Jake no sería apreciado por mi solo como amigo sino como algo más. Aunque debo admitir que algo ya me gusta.  
Había pasado ya un mes del reinicio de mi amistad con este guapetón y me sentía mucho más relajada y libre de problemas. Estaba pasando mucho tiempo con el últimamente y el disgusto de mi amiga se hacía notar cada vez que mencionaba mis salidas con Jake, mis planes con Jake, lo bien que la paso con Jake, o ya la simple mención de su nombre le desagradaba.  
¿Acaso había llegado a una conclusión certera? ¿Acaso Alice estaba celosa?

- Deja esos libros de una santa vez- Me dijo Alice, ya me lo había repetido al menos 10 veces, pero yo hacía caso omiso y continuaba enterrada en mis libros de biología, negándome a abandonar el estudio ya que al día siguiente tenia examen.  
Yo estaba recostada boca abajo en mi cama, con un libro entre las manos y un semblante relajado, a pesar de tener a Alice brincando de un lado a otro en mi cuarto.  
De pronto sentía un gran peso en mi espalda, sin mencionar el frio. Alice estaba montada sobre mí. A veces sentía que me lo hacía a propósito, que me estaba provocando, pero la realidad es que ella era completamente ajena a mis sentimientos.  
- ¿Me harás caso o tendré que obligarte?- Hablo muy cerca de mi oído en forma juguetona- ¿Cosquillas tal vez?- Eso provoco que intente liberarme de su peso, odio las cosquillas, me quitan el aire. A pesar de haber aplicado toda mi fuerza solo logre dar la vuelta en mi lugar, lo cual no me beneficiaba por dos motivos: En primer lugar, en esa posición con Alice sentada sobre mí, me tentaba a hacer cosas que no debía. En segundo lugar, Alice me tenía más atrapada para aplicar su dosis de cosquillas.  
Por la forma en que reía, llena de malicia, supe que mi rostro estaba pintado por el terror. Ella puso sus manos en forma de garras y grito: _¡A llorar Swan!_  
Me ataco con sus dedos por los costados de mi torso, haciendo que ría a carcajadas de una forma descontrolada y que a los 10 segundos ya comience a no poder respirar. Me dolía el estomago de tanto reír, estaba sufriendo por la falta de aire, cada vez más y no encontraba como suplicarle a Alice que se detenga, que me estaba haciendo mal. Cuando deje de forcejear por mi liberación, Alice supo que tenía que frenar.  
En cuanto quito sus manos de encima, comencé a tomar aire en forma desesperada y sonora. La sonrisa de Alice desapareció y me observo con pánico.  
-¿Bella?- Pregunto asustada, yo no podía contestarle, aun no me había recuperado y me sentía débil- ¿Bella, estas bien?- Volvió a preguntar Alice, más preocupada y se desespero cuando no le respondí- ¡Bella!- Grito, sacudiéndome un poco- ¿Te hice daño? Contéstame- Esto ya era actuación mía, yo estaba recuperada, ahora solo fingía mientras tomaba aire en forma desesperada.  
Ver su rostro tan aterrado, con expresión culpable y al borde de las lágrimas, aquellas que era imposible que derrame, hizo que comience a reírme. Su rostro cambio por completo, con una mirada acida y se levanto enfadada de mi cuerpo, alejándose también de mi cama, mirándome con los brazos cruzados.  
Yo aun reía.  
- Estúpida- Dijo enojada.  
- Eso te pasa por no medir tus cosquillas- Le dije falsamente ofendida, sonriendo luego- Vamos, no te enojes y déjame estudiar tranquila.  
- Solo si vienes de compras conmigo- Pregunto dejándose caer en la cama, a mi lado, con una sonrisa tierna, feliz nuevamente.  
- Oh, no. Olvídalo- Le conteste concentrada en los libros.  
- Oh, sí. Vamos, ya estudiaste lo suficiente, además sabes que siempre terminas accediendo- Dijo orgullosa. Si supiera que a pesar de odiar las compras, lo hago por el simple hecho de que cada segundo con ella significa mi felicidad eterna. Claro que no le respondería esa cursilería barata.  
- No, esta vez no.  
- ¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué?- Pregunto, aun creyendo que saldría ganando.  
Ahora si me digne a mirarla, no podía perderme su expresión cuando escuchara mi respuesta.  
- Porque son las 19:10- Le dije luego de observar mi reloj. Ella aun me miraba con aire victorioso- Y a las 20 Jake pasara por aqui a recogerme- Dije con simpleza.  
Su rostro decayó, su sonrisa desapareció y sus ojos dejaron de brillar en su dulce dorado, oscureciéndose en el negro de los celos.  
- Oh- Dijo fingiendo que no le interesaba- No me dijiste que tenias planes... con Jacob- Dijo secamente, casi escupiendo su nombre  
- Y tampoco tenía por qué hacerlo- Le dije yo desafiante- ¿Acaso piensas que le pido permiso a Jacob para salir contigo?- Le pregunte excediéndome un poco en mi rebeldía.  
- Yo jamás dije que debías pedirme permiso, no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que hagas con ese… Jacob  
- Pues no parece.  
Y no se dijo más. Luego de eso hubo un incomodo silencio y me sentí tentada por disculparme pero luego me di cuenta de que no tenía por qué hacerlo, hasta creí que ella desaparecería de un momento a otro, ofendida. Pasados 20 minutos el ambiente se relajo y volvimos a hablar con normalidad, pero yo sabía que en su mente latía el saber que en minutos yo me iría con Jacob o que yo prefería salir con él que con ella, cosa que no era cierta.

20:10 yo esperaba en la cocina con Alice, quien no parecía dignarse a irse antes de que yo lo haga, que mascullaba cosas como _"¿Quién se cree este para ser impuntual?" _o simplemente _"Estúpido", _logrando por mi parte que solo ponga los ojos en blanco, en única señal de desacuerdo, no pretendía armar otra discusión.  
Segundos después el timbre sonó y me levante a abrirle, siendo seguida por Alice.  
- Hola Bella- Dijo entrando y abrazándome con excesivo cariño, dándole a mi amiga un bonito espectáculo, mientras yo correspondía gustosa a su muestra de afecto.  
- Hola Jake- Dije luego de que me soltara- Te presento a Alice- La presente con una sonrisa, quedando en medio de ambos, siendo testigo de cómo se miraban y si las miradas matasen…  
Se saludaron con un seco _"hola"_ y un asentimiento. De Alice podía esperármelo, porque lo odia sin razón desde que se lo nombre. Pero de él no, porque no se conocían, o de eso creía estar segura yo.  
- Bueno ¿Estas lista?- Me pregunto mi amigo, cambiando por completo su expresión, sonriéndome ampliamente, luciendo su radiante dentadura.  
- Si, lo estoy.  
- De acuerdo, entonces señorita Swan, la espero en la moto_ Dijo muy simpático, saliendo de la casa  
Me voltee a mirar a Alice, que tenía una expresión de desamparo y suplica, tan tierna que me hizo sonreírle.  
- No me extrañes demasiado- Le susurre al oído, a lo que ella respondió con una mirada triste, haciendo un puchero. No podía ser tan adorable, arrebatadora, atractiva, adictiva e irresistible, pero así era.  
Me tomo de la mano y salimos juntas de mi casa. Nos acercamos a Jacob que nos esperaba sentado en su moto con el casco bajo el brazo, era una imagen muy sexy.  
- ¿Vamos?- Pregunto sonriéndome a mí y luego mirando no tan simpático a Alice. Yo le asentí en respuesta- De acuerdo, arriba de la nave, compañera- Comento divertido.  
Me dispuse a saludar a Alice y esta me sorprendió al tomar mi mentón con una de sus manos y depositando un beso sobre la comisura de mis labios, causando un colapso mental momentáneo, que para mi suerte paso desapercibido. Luego, con su boca a escasos centímetros de la mía, deseosa de romper esa distancia, me hablo con un tono amigable, serio y sensual:  
- Nos vemos luego, Bella, pásatelo bien- Luego se me alego de mí y nos dio la espalda, caminando hacia el auto de Carlisle- Ten cuidado con esa moto chico, son peligrosas, cuida a Bella y devuélvela a medianoche- Fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar su puerta y alejarse a toda velocidad. Su comentario me causo gracia y me dejo con una sonrisa alegre, a Jacob no pareció hacerle tanta gracia.  
- Mas vale le haga caso al pequeño cubito de hielo- Comento recobrando su alegría y no pude evitar reparar en el apodo de _"pequeño cubito de hielo"_, ¿Cómo es que sabe de la temperatura corporal de Alice? ¿Por qué es que se miran con tanto odio, como si se conociesen? Esas preguntas rondarían en mi cabeza hasta tener sus respuestas, de eso estaba segura.

La motocicleta arranco y nos alejamos de mi hogar, con el viento chocándonos de frente, el aferrado al manubrio y yo a su torso musculoso, sintiendo aun la dulzura del frio beso de Alice, que tan cerca de mis labios estuvo.


	4. Chapter 4 ¿Cual es su secreto?

No existía, y dudo que algún día exista, la ocasión en la que no disfrutara de la compañía de Jacob. El era tan protector, tan cálido, suave. En estos últimos 3 meses había descubierto más que un amigo en él, sabía que lo que sentía por ese joven crecía cada día más, en forma indiscriminada.  
Pero a medida que se fortalecía mi amistad con Jacob, con Alice se me hacia mas difícil. No podía salir con Jacob sin soportar la cara que me ponía Alice, antes y después de cada cita. A veces parecía una novia celosa y la idea me hacia sonreír internamente.

Disfrutaba a pleno la compañía de ambos, pero claro que por separado, porque cuando nos encontrábamos los tres juntos yo podía ver la obviedad de los intentos de Jacob por ser dueño de mi atención, mirándome, hablándome y sonriéndome de una forma arrebatadoramente seductora y como Alice contraatacaba, celosa, estableciendo mayor contacto físico entre nosotras, obviamente nada excesivo, solo demasiados y muy cariñosos abrazos, sonrisas indisimuladamente sexys y juguetonas, algo sexualmente sugestivas, una gran cantidad de besos y, dependiendo de su grado de celos, algunos los depositaba sobre la comisura de mis labios, provocando un desquicio por mi parte y las ganas casi incontrolables de besarla donde sea, cuando sea y en presencia de quien sea. También había arrumacos en mi cuello, pero fingiendo ser inocentes. En un par de ocasiones hubo palmadas en mi trasero como indicando _"Esto me pertenece"_.

Todas estas _"muestras de afecto"_ no pasaban desapercibidas para Jacob, que no le gustaba ni medio. Estas también me confundían, porque aunque sabía que Alice no me veía más que como una inmensa, gran, irremplazable y mejor amiga, sentía que sus actos hablaban por si solos y eso me daba la esperanza de que ella tal vez me amaba de la misma e irrevocable forma que yo a ella.

Pero, por más amor que le tenga a Alice y por más que me guste y quiera a Jacob, las situaciones a las que me sometían cuando estábamos los tres juntos, no me agradaban cuando se tornaban una competencia, _"A ver a quien Bella quiere más" "A ver con quien prefiere estar Bella" "A ver a quien elige Bella"_. Obviamente Jacob no veía a Alice como una rival, sino como una barrera, un impedimento, un obstáculo que lo separaba de mí y solo veía su comportamiento como celos de amiga. Pero el comportamiento de excesiva competencia me molestaba y cada vez más. Yo no era el muñequito de guerra de nadie.

Aun había un punto que no comprendía ¿Cómo es que ambos parecen saber tanto uno del otro? ¿Alice me lo diría o se pondría en plan edad media? Así es como le digo cuando en algunas situaciones de pronto se transforma y se ve que sus 19 años solo los aparenta físicamente con su fresco, dulce y juvenil rostro, sin contar que todo en ella es completamente atractivo, bello y perfecto, y deja a traslucir sus verdaderos 110 años y su, a veces, antigüedad.

¿Jacob me lo diría? Tenía a favor que él era más joven y vivía despreocupado. Eso haría, le preguntaría a él.

- ¿Qué que pienso de Alice?- Dijo Jacob, respondiéndome con otra pregunta.  
- Si ¿Qué piensas de ella?- Dije restándole importancia.

El pareció pensárselo un momento, dudando.

- Pues, no lo sé, parece que no le caigo muy bien- Dijo con inocencia- Y tengo que admitir que a mí tampoco me agrada ella- Confeso ahora serio, apretando la mandíbula.  
Él no estaba contestándome lo que yo quería saber, por el simple hecho de que yo no había efectuado la pregunta correcta, porque no me animaba a hacerlo en forma directa, ya que hacerlo significaba levantar sospechas y poner en peligro el secreto de Alice.

Fue en vano intentarlo con Jacob, pero no sabía que creer de él ¿Me mentía o no? Tal vez fue un error por mi parte no haber acudido a Alice en un principio, con ella no tenía nada que perder, Jacob no tenía ningún secreto que peligre conmigo. O tal vez… no, no, el era solo normal, un chico normal, un humano normal, un humano. Debo quitarme la ilusión de que puedo encontrar más seres extraños, cuya existencia es un secreto, como los Cullen.

- Oh no, esta vez no volverás a abandonarme por tus estudios- Dijo Alice, apenas entramos en mi cuarto, viendo como yo comenzaba a quitar los libros de mi bolso.  
- Que tu no duermas, no comas, no bebas, no necesites aire en tus pulmones, ni gastes tu energías y tengas todo el tiempo disponible para hacer lo que te plazca no significa que el resto de las personas no tengamos necesidades y responsabilidades- Le conteste algo exasperada pero sin lograr borrar esa bonita sonrisa picarona que adornaba su tan atractivo rostro.  
-Tranquila fiera- Dijo bromeando.

No volví a hacerlo. En esta ocasión aproveche al máximo cada momento, minuto, segundo de su valiosa y mágica compañía. Estaba segura de que ella se sentía algo abandonada ahora que Jacob me raptaba tan a menudo.  
No pretendía arruinar ese placido momento de risas, chistes, miradas de cariño y algunos inocentes besos en mi frente, pero debía quitarme la duda que me perseguía…  
- Alice- La llame.  
- ¿Si?- Me pregunto ella algo distraída jugueteando con mi pelo, recostada a mi lado en la cama.  
- ¿Por qué no te agrada Jake? – Pregunte en tono suave y despreocupado, como si le preguntara la hora.  
Cuando la observe su expresión era de confusión, o eso fue lo único que logre reconocer.  
- ¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto a la defensiva.  
- Oh, vamos, se que lo verías más bonito con un cuchillo clavado en su frente, solo quiero saber por qué- Dije seria logrando que ella soltara una musical carcajada.  
- Escogiste bien tus palabras y diste en el blanco- Me contesto aun riendo.  
- Si, jaja, muy divertido- Dije riendo con sarcasmo- Pero hablo enserio, siento como si supieras algo y no quisieras decírmelo- Termine con voz casi inaudible.  
- ¿Algo como qué?- Pregunto sin poder ocultar su interés.  
- Por ejemplo, siento que lo conoces de antes, que sabes algo de él que no te gusta, o algo parecido que me hace pensar que hay una razón concreta por la cual no te agrada.  
- Deja de leer novelas de misterio, te pones paranoica- Me dijo riendo.  
- Basta, hablo enserio- Le dije enfadada, alejándola de mi- Se que hay algo que no quieres decirme.  
- Deja de ver fantasmas Bella- Me contesto poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
- No me tomes por estúpida- Le dije señalándola con un dedo acusador.  
- No lo hago Bella, tu estas equi…  
- Basta- Le grite, ahora furiosa- Dime la verdad, dímela ahora- Le ordene.  
Un silencio corto nos invadió hasta que ella se digno a hablar.  
- No es que no quiero, es que no puedo- Dijo sin mirarme.  
- Explícate.  
- Hay algo, algo que se, pero…  
- ¿Pero qué?- La interrumpí- ¿Acaso no estoy preparada? ¿Acaso tengo alguna deficiencia o inestabilidad mental?- Pregunte teatralmente, con sarcasmo.  
- No, solo desequilibrio físico y potencialmente expuesta a morir en un terrible accidente al tropezar con tus cordones- Bromeo intentando relajar el ambiente de tensión, pero no lo logro.  
Al ver mi expresión que no mostraba ser divertida, suspiro con pesadez, se tomo unos segundos y hablo:  
- Como te dije, no es que no quiera, es que no puedo. No puedo decírtelo.  
-¿Por qué?- Pregunte desesperada.  
- Porque no tengo el poder ni el derecho de hacerlo, no es algo que me incumbe, no me pertenece y hacerlo sería cruzar un límite, no puedo exponerte- Dijo subiendo su tono de voz  
- ¿Y cuál es ese puto limite?- Pregunte más alto que ella.  
- El de la traición y esa es mi última palabra, no hablare más del tema. No es mi intención que no sepas, sino que es algo con lo que no puedo jugar- Dijo ya más calmada, se acerco a mí y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y yo, a pesar de mi furia y confusión, no me aleje- Bella, eres astuta, si me desenmascaraste a mí, podrás con cualquier misterio. Solo mantén tus ojos abiertos, pero no te metas en problemas. Si tienes una pregunta házsela a él, quizás tiene la respuesta que buscas y el derecho y poder de dártela.

Hacia días que pensaba, pensaba y no dejaba de pensar en lo que Alice me dijo hace una semana…  
"…si me desenmascaraste a mí, podrás con cualquier misterio". ¿Acaso era un secreto tan importante el que pueda guardar Jacob?  
No volví a ver a mi amigo desde esa última vez. No me sentía capaz de estar con él sin las preguntas rondando en mi cabeza, sin la incontenible necesidad de pedirle las respuestas que necesitaba.

Me desperece en la cama mientras soltaba un largo bostezo, pero sin dignarme a abrir los ojos, por miedo a que la luz del sol, que sentía contra mi piel, me incinere y ya no sea capaz de dormirme… pero, un momento, ¿acaso? ¡Sí!, sol, sol, sol, por fin sol en este maldito pueblo gris.  
Con energías renovadas y ya muy despierta abrí los ojos y me incorpore más veloz de lo que me creía capaz. Como había predicho, la luz del sol me ataco, pero su fuerza me tomo desprevenida, era demasiado brillante y tuve que cubrir mis ojos con un brazo.  
- Guau- Susurre alegremente, exteriorizando mi sorpresa ante tal luminosidad.  
- Bella- Escuche como la voz más hermosa del mundo pronunciaba mi nombre, acompañándolo con una risita. Yo aun estaba enceguecida y no me preocupaba el por qué oía voces.  
Pronto algo frio rozo mi brazo en forma de caricia. Un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando también rozo mi mejilla, en forma suave y lenta, erizándome el vello, pero no por la temperatura de aquel tacto, de aquella caricia, sino por la sensación de paz y placer que me invadían en esos momentos.  
Una sonrisa se extendió por mi boca y libere mis ojos de la prisión de mi brazo, pero no los abrí.  
Algo suave, blando y helado se poso en mi rostro. Un irresistible par de labios invadieron mi mejilla, depositando un dulce beso en cada parte que tocaban de mi piel.  
Creí, por un momento, que esta paz seria eterna, pero el recorrido de aquellos besos me inquieto cuando se encaminaron peligrosamente a mi boca, que para ser sincera lo estaba deseando.  
Abrí bruscamente mis ojos cuando sentí _sus_ helados labios sobre los míos y me encontré con una mirada penetrante, seductora, irresistible y adornada con un incomparable color dorado.  
No era un sueño, lo sabía perfectamente, por eso esta realidad me mareaba tanto, no lograba comprenderla pero no podía soltarla, sentía que no viviría si no me aferraba a ella.

Alice tomo mi rostro con sus manos y me quito el resplandor de sus ojos al cerrarlos. Al sentir su tranquilidad y su cariño, no me resistí y puse una mano en su cabello y otra en su mejilla, intensificando ese leve beso. Sintió como le imploraba que abra su boca y, para mi fortuna, lo hizo, dejándome explorar su boca entera y jugar con su lengua.  
Sentía un remolino en mi estomago. Estaba temblando y creía que explotaría en cualquier momento. No podía contener mi creciente felicidad, ni el deseo incontrolable de expresárselo.  
Con todas mis fuerzas me separe de sus labios y la mire fijamente. La sonrisa que jugueteaba en su rostro perfecto, me estaba desquiciando.  
Utilice toda mi capacidad mental para aclarar mis ideas y…  
-Te amo- Le dije creyendo haber sonado con empalagosa alegría, pero no logre oir mi propia voz y su rostro no se inmuto, continuo con la misma expresión.  
Ella hizo ademan de acercarse a mí y unir nuestros labios nuevamente pero yo la detuve. Necesitaba decírselo, pero también era de máxima necesidad que me escuche.  
- Te amo- Repetí, pero fue como haberlo pensado. Mi voz no había escapado de mis labios.  
Ella me observo extrañada.  
- Te amo- Lo intente de nuevo, en vano.  
Comencé a desesperarme, ella se estaba alejando de mí con expresión resignada y triste. La retuve a mi lado e intente con más fuerza.  
- Te amo- Dije, levantando mi tono de voz, pero no lo escuche, no lo dije. La voz no salía de mí.  
Ella, enojada, se soltó de mi agarre y camino en dirección a la ventana, conmigo corriendo tras ella.  
Quise tomarla antes de que salte, lejos de mí. Pero se escurrió de mis garras, como arena entre los dedos.  
Cerré los ojos con todas mis fuerzas, pero no impidió que un mar de lágrimas recorra todo mi rostro.  
En un arrebato de desesperación, abrí nuevamente mis ojos mientras gritaba "te amo" con todas mis fuerzas, rasgando mi garganta. Lo único que vi fue oscuridad, pero también un manchón de luz que no podía distinguir bien, ni de dónde provenía.  
La oscuridad me succiono en un remolino y me abrazo su frio, que me helo la piel.  
Cuando realmente desperté, mantuve mis ojos cerrados porque aun sentia rastros de mi pesadilla, el frio aun me abrazaba.  
Sentía el rostro húmedo, bañado en lagrimas y apenas podía distinguir una voz lejana, llamándome.  
- Bella- Su voz me descoloco ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Había sido o no un sueño, un mal sueño?- Bella- Repitió Alice, acompañando su llamado con leves zamarreos y luego con una suave y fría caricia en mi mejilla, que me sobresalto porque fue lo mismo que sentí en el sueño.  
Abrí los ojos rápidamente, mientras me incorporaba y la alejaba de mí. Pude persibir, para mi desgracia, que el día estaba más horrendo de lo que podía imaginar. Una movida tormenta azotaba Forks.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunte seria, a la defensiva, sin saludarla ni abrazarla como suelo hacer.  
- Vine a… Que te sucede?- Su expresión era interrogante y estaba algo triste, ¿acaso había sido culpa de mi reacción?  
- No has respondido a mi pregunta- Le dije aun seria.  
- Bueno, tu tampoco respondiste la mía- Contesto en el mismo tono. ¿Por qué me comportaba de esa forma con ella? No quería estar así, pero mi expresión seguía siendo igual de dura- Bien, luego te llamo- Dijo bajando de mi cama y acercándose a la ventana- Perdón por interrumpirte, sigue soñando con tu Jacob- Fue lo último que dijo, con la voz temblorosa, dolida y escupiendo su nombre.  
_"…sigue soñando con tu Jacob…"_ ¿Acaso ella pensó lo que creo que pensó? Oh, no. Diablos, ella creyó que yo soñaba con Jacob. Este último encuentro quizás fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Las cosas ya venían mal con Alice, siempre que estábamos juntas discutíamos y siempre por lo mismo, por Jacob…

-  
Gracias por los reviews :) , tengo mas capitulos por publicar. Saludos, Jade.  
Si quieren les dejo mi correo 43 :D


	5. Chapter 5 La disculpa

_Ring, Ring_.  
Desperté fastidiada por mi maldito teléfono. Lo tome de la mesita ubicada a un costado de mi cama, utilizando todas mis energías en estirar mi brazo para alcanzarlo. Lo atendí sin mirar quien era.

-¿Diga?- Pregunte con voz ronca, reprimiendo un bostezo.  
-Veo que alguien prefirió la calidez de su cama que asistir al instituto- Hablo Edward en todo burlón.  
-¿Qué?- Pregunte adormilada- ¿De qué hablas? Aun es tem- Y corte la frase al mirar mi reloj despertador, que no utilizo para esa finalidad porque tengo un ángel para eso, y descubrir que eran pasadas las 9 de la mañana- ¡Ay, mierda!- Dije en voz alta, expresando lo que sentía en esos momentos.  
- ¿Por qué te preocupa el horario?- Pregunto un Edward desconcertado.  
- ¿Qué por qué me preocupa el horario? ¿Estás de broma?- Pregunte sin paciencia- Me he quedado dormida y hoy debía entregarle un Trabajo al profesor Banner, ¡Diablos!.  
- Sigo sin entender- Dijo el vampiro- Yo te llame para molestarte, pero no sabia que te habías quedado dormida, crei que había sido elección tuya no asistir a clase, además de haber sido persuadida por Alice- Hablo en tono lento, explicándome. Yo no conteste, estaba procesando la parte en la que hablo de Alice- ¿Acaso no irán de compras hoy?  
- ¿Qué? ¿Alice?- Pregunte perdida- ¿Qué tiene que ver Alice con esto?  
- Pues que está contigo, porque ella es la que te despierta para ir al instituto y, como ninguna de las dos vino, supuse que estaban juntas pasando el rato, quizás de compras- Dijo como si fuese lo más obvio.  
- Pero… ella no está conmigo- Conteste, empleando toda mi concentración porque no se notase mi tristeza.  
- ¿Cómo que no?- Pregunto sumamente confundido- Aquí no está, en casa tampoco estaba y ella siempre va a despertarte.  
- No, em… supongo que por eso me quede dormida- Hable casi en un susurro- Alice no vino a despertarme, ahora que lo veo.  
- ¿Por qué no lo haría?  
- Porque discutimos el sábado y dudo que quiera verme- Le conteste en un suspiro lastimero.  
-¿Pero qué paso? ¿Por qué discutieron?- Pregunto interesado- No debes preocuparte Bella, ustedes no duran ni dos minutos peleadas- Dijo y pude jurar que estaba sonriendo.  
- No, esta vez… esta vez fue diferente, es que yo, ella… ya no la entiendo- Dije mientras me recostaba nuevamente en mi cama.  
-¿Diferente? ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Alice?  
- Si lo supiese te lo diría, pero el problema es que no lo sé- Hable suave jugueteando con mi cabello- Solo puedo decirte que últimamente nuestra amistad no va del todo bien, discutimos mucho y…  
-¿Por qué discuten?- Dijo Edward interrumpiéndome, sin ocultar su curiosidad.  
- Por Jacob- Le conteste, soltando un bufido.  
De pronto se instauro un silencio en la conversación y el tono de voz de Edward se transformo a uno serio y frio, como enfadado.  
- Ah, si, ese- Dijo, escupiendo acido con cada palabra.  
Me incorpore rápidamente, quedando sentada en mi cama.  
- ¿Pero que les pasa a ustedes? ¿Por qué ese odio?- Pregunte enfadada- No lo conocen- Dije, subiendo el tono de mi voz.  
- Es que… no, descuida, no me hagas caso- Dijo endulzando su voz- Si quieres yo le entrego tu trabajo a Banner y le digo que te sentías de verdad muy mal, pero que maldecías el no poder asistir a su clase- Dijo teatralmente Edward, sacándome una sonrisa, logrando que olvide su despectivo comentario hacia Jacob. Ya tenía bastante con un Cullen enfadado como para pelearme con un segundo.  
- ¿Y crees que mágicamente aparecerá entre tus manos, genio?- Le pregunte con tono burlón.  
- No, señorita Suspicacia. Solo cierra tus ojos y cuenta hasta 60- Y colgó el teléfono, dejando sus últimas palabras zumbando en mi oído.  
Cerré mis ojos y cumplí sus órdenes. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho…

- 54, 55, 56, 57, 58, 59 y … 60- Dije, con una sonrisa en mis labios y sintiéndome una niña que juega a las escondidas.

No me digne a abrir mis ojos porque de esa forma mis oídos percibían las cosas con mayor claridad.  
Ruidos en mi ventana, pasos en el pasillo, indisimuladas pisadas en las escaleras, un carraspeo y una risita.

- Hola- Me hablo Edward y abrí mis ojos encontrándome con su tan apuesto y perfecto rostro, sus dorados y juguetones ojos y su torcida y picara sonrisa de galán. Pude observar que mi trabajo estaba entre sus manos.  
- Veo que no te costó encontrarlo- Dije con una sonrisa.  
- Por favor, me hieres, soy un vampiro súper dotado, crees que el desorden de tu cuarto es demasiado para mí- Pregunto divertido, falsamente ofendido- Me subestimas.  
Era tan encantador que no me sorprendía haberme sentido tan atraída por él en el pasado, cuando apenas los conocía. Pero el saber que jamás posaría sus ojos en mi, ya que los tenía muy ocupados en Jasper, hizo que esa atracción muera tan rápido como nació, permitiéndome forjar una muy fuerte amistad con él. Por esos tiempos fue cuando comencé a quedarme observando a Alice ir, venir, caminar, saltar, bailar, reír, gritar y todos y cada uno de sus movimientos y expresiones. Por esos tiempos fue que comencé a sentir mariposas en mi estomago y cosquillas en los pies cada vez que miraba sus ojos, su boca, todo de ella. Por esos tiempos fue que caí en sus redes, cuando estuve completamente segura de tres cosas: la primera, que Alice era un vampiro; la segunda, una parte de ella, y no sabía a qué punto, deseaba mi sangre; la tercera, estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de ella.  
Recordar todas esas cosas me hizo sentir desdichada y un incontrolable deseo de llorar.

-¿Bella?- Pregunto Edward preocupado, acercándose a mí. No había pasado por alto que mi sonrisa había desaparecido y mis labios estaban temblando en una mueca de tristeza.  
No pude soportarlo más y las lágrimas comenzaron a danzar en mi rostro, muriendo en mi mentón.  
Edward acorto la distancia entre nosotros y me abrazo protectoramente. Yo me aferre a él con todas mis fuerzas, dejando salir todo mi dolor. Dolor por amar y no ser correspondida, dolor por estar perdiendo a la persona que más amo, dolor por no poder expresárselo sin salir más lastimada, dolor por nuestra distancia, dolor porque no eran sus brazos los que me contenían.

Cuando el llanto ceso, Edward se separo un poco de mí y me observo con cariño y limpio las ultimas lagrimas que seguían resbalando por mi rostro, para luego acariciar mis mejillas.

- ¿Qué sucede cariño?- Me pregunto, como si fuese un hermano mayor o un padre.  
Yo sacudí la cabeza levemente.  
- N-no puedo- Tartamudee, con la voz aun temblorosa y oculte mis ojos de los suyos.  
- Bella no voy a presionarte- Dijo obligándome a mirarlo- Pero jamás olvides que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, cuando sea, ya sabes que no me despertaras con una llamada a las 3 de la madrugada- Dijo, aplicando su sentido del humor, logrando que sonría- Prométeme que si quieres contarme algo, lo que sea, no dudes en hacerlo, si?- Me hablo con tanta seguridad, tanta suavidad y tanto cariño que cuando le conteste con un asentimiento fui completamente sincera.  
- De acuerdo, debo irme a entregar esta bomba- Dijo burlón, sacudiendo mi trabajo en el aire, como si de una bandera se tratase- Si quieres puedo venir luego- Se ofreció, pero la duda e incomodidad en mi rostro fueron muy visibles- O si no quieres, no- Sonreí en respuesta y él me devolvió una más amplia.

Se despidió de mí con un cálido abrazo y un beso en la frente. Me quede sola, rememorando los últimos sucesos, sintiéndome débil y arrepintiéndome de haber mostrado tal fragilidad.

Pase el día comportándome con un robot. No sé como, pero logre anular mis sentimientos por unas horas. Hice mis deberes, estudie, ordene, limpie y recibí a Charlie con la casa impecable y una rica cena, la cual ambos devoramos gustosos mientras intercambiábamos pocas, pero simpáticas palabras, hasta fue capaz de hacer un chiste, del cual ambos reímos hasta las lagrimas. Fue la primera vez en mi vida que compartía una cena así con mi padre.

Antes de dormirme recordé programar una alarma en mi teléfono y el motivo comenzó a entristecerme pero lo reprimí y logre dormir plácidamente. Dudo que algún día descubra de donde es que saco tantas fuerzas.

Desperté a horario, con un irritante sonido musical que estaba sacándome de quicio. Extrañe tanto _su_ manera de despertarme, con caricias, risitas, abrazos, besos…  
Sacudí la cabeza para ahuyentar esos pensamientos y comencé a rebuscar entre mi ropa, intentando encontrar que ponerme.  
Encontré, aun guardada en bolsas extravagantes, ropa que ella me había comprado y yo nunca había usado. Aun me pregunto por qué pone tanto empeño en comprarme cosas que sabe que no usare.  
Entre ese montón de ropa elegí lo mas "utilizable": Unos pantalones chupines marrón claro, una camisa blanca y borceguís marrones. Era ropa muy bonita, pero a mi gusto demasiado coqueta para asistir al instituto. De todas formas me vestí con ese conjunto de ropa, arregle mi pelo en una linda y simple trenza ladeada y baje a desayunar.  
Devoré mis cereales pero mis crujidos estomacales no cesaban. Estaba muy nerviosa y no entendía el por qué.  
Subí a mi carro y emprendí el viaje hacia el instituto, escuchando música y, para agregarle mas cosas extrañas a mi día, cantando, haciendo lo posible por no oír mis pensamientos y hacer caso omiso a mi creciente nerviosismo.  
Llegue al instituto, aparque y baje. Al instante que comencé a caminar varias miradas se posaron en mí y recibí unas cuantas sonrisas. Oh, cierto, hoy debo admitir que me veía bonita, pero ellos exageraban con su reacción.  
Transcurrí mi primera clase, más entretenida en contar todos mis lápices que en oír al profesor. También memorice la letra de varias canciones y las cante en mi interior.  
El timbre sonó y todos nos vimos felices de por fin salir y dar por terminada la clase.  
Camine despreocupadamente hacia la mesa de siempre, pero me frene varios metros antes de llegar al comprobar que ella estaba ahí.  
Mi estomago se retorció y más aun cuando ella volteo y me miro. No tenia expresión en el rostro, no se veía enojada, pero tampoco feliz. Luego, tras darme una repasada con sus ojos, alejo su mirada de mí y continuó hablando con sus hermanos.  
Me acerque con paso lento y tímido, mirando hacia el suelo.  
- Hola Bella- Saludo Jasper sonriéndome.  
- Bella ¿Qué tal? Pero si te ves radiante hoy, más que de costumbre- Dijo Edward con una sonrisa y haciéndome una seña con su mano, abarcándome de arriba abajo, como si fuese lo más deseable del mundo. A todo esto, Alice no me miraba, era como si yo no estuviese ahí o que ella no haya reparado en mi, cosa que era imposible, primero porque ya me había visto y sabía muy bien que yo estaba ahí, segundo porque hoy yo captaba mas miradas que en mi primer día en el instituto y Mike Newton tenía su expresión de "Bella, estas como quieres" incrementada y quizás también babeando el muy idiota, y tercero porque yo sabía muy bien que esto no era más que uno de sus jueguitos de orgullosa.  
- Es cierto Bella, te ves muy bonita- Comento Jasper, incrementando mi nivel de sonrojo- Alice tiene buen gusto para escoger tu ropa- Dijo y fue exactamente lo que no debió haber mencionado, pero de todas formas se lo agradecí. Fue lo que necesitaba para comenzar con mi plan del día: Reconquistar la amistad de Alice.  
- No es que deba sorprenderte, tiene buen gusto para todo- Dije yo, con naturalidad, sonriendo mientras me sentaba quedando justo frente a Alice, logrando que esta se incomode un poco cuando levanto su mirada y comprobó que la observaba con ojos amigables y una sonrisa dulce.

En cuanto Alice bajo su mirada, rehusándose a establecer contacto visual conmigo, aproveche y mire en forma significativa a Edward, como diciéndole "Lárgate, necesito el terreno libre para cazar a esta presa".  
El guapo vampiro no tardo ni medio segundo en comprender y se excuso con Jasper para abandonar la mesa, dejándonos solas.

- No has tocado esa manzana, que pide a gritos ser mordida- Dije en tono divertido logrando que me mirara.  
- Tal vez si mi alimentación fuese a base de esta porquería, lo haría- Dijo con un sonrisa y un tono igualmente sarcástico.  
No me deje vencer por su mal tono, pero como la conocía y sabía que era tan orgullosa que me la haría difícil, decidí sacar el tema por donde ella no pudiese escabullirse y tenga que hablar conmigo.  
- Supongo que sabes lo que estoy haciendo- Dije jugando con su manzana entre mis manos.  
- Hablar conmigo- Contesto, sin mirarme y empleando un tono de fastidio.  
- Aparte de eso.  
Ella contesto negando levemente con la cabeza.  
- Disculparme contigo- Le dije. Ella cambio su expresión por una mas pacifica y no tan la defensiva- No me comporte bien el otro día. Fui una completa estúpida, pero es que estaba confundida, aun no sé por qué reaccione así.  
- ¿Quizás porque te interrumpí ese bonito sueño con tu noviecito?- Pregunto desafiante.  
- No era un bonito sueño, no lo interrumpiste y no estaba Jacob en el- Conteste relajada.  
- Claro- Dijo, acompañándolo con un bufido.  
- Es cierto. No sé por qué te empeñas en inventarme una historia de amor con él cuando solo es amistad.  
- Vamos, como si no murieses de ganas por ser algo más, sin contar que el muere por ti- Dijo observando sus manos.  
- Repito, el es solo mi amigo- Continué, firme en mi postura, pero también suave en mi tono.  
- Si, como digas- soltó una risita irónica- ¿Cuántas veces lo has besado?- Me pregunto, con la curiosidad chispeando en el brillo de sus ojos dorados.  
- Jamás- Dije encogiéndome de hombros, despreocupada- Contigo no puedo decir lo mismo, amiga- Le solté, divertida y sin poder contener una risita tonta.  
La sorpresa ante mi respuesta y el haber mencionando aquella ocasión (que jamás olvidare), se reflejo en su rostro por una milésima de segundos, pero el suficiente tiempo como para que me de cuenta.  
- Estamos hablando de tu príncipe azul, no de la debilidad en el auto control de un vampiro- Dijo, sin atreverse a mirarme. Yo no podía contener una sonrisa tonta al recordar aquel día.  
-Alice- Le susurre en un tono tan dulce, suave y persuasivo, que logre ablandarla- De verdad, quiero disculparme contigo- Mi tono se estaba apagando.  
Ella se mantuvo callada, no me miro y fingió no haberme escuchado. Me estaba lastimando.  
- No entiendo por qué te disculpas conmigo. Era yo quien debía disculparse por esa "interrupción"- Hablo de una manera que lograba seguir hiriéndome- Pero ya lo hice, así que tómalo o déjalo.  
Tome una gran bocana de de aire, llene mis pulmones, exhale y cuando estuve segura de que mi voz no temblaría le hable.  
- No entrare en este juego, deja de ver fantasmas- Le dije, ya no tan simpática, atrayendo su mirada- Solo quería disculparme por mi mala reacción y decirte que no puedo soportal estar lejos de ti- Le dije, con la voz apagada y quebrada, abriéndole una parte de mi corazón.  
Sin esperar respuesta por su parte me levante de la silla de una forma ruidosa, de lo cual me arrepentí porque con eso probablemente la mitad del instituto se entero de la discusión. Me aleje intentando mantener mi rostro lejos de las miradas curiosas, porque un mar de lagrimas amenazaba con ahogarme. Salí del instituto sin permiso, aun era horario de clases, pero me importo poco y nada. Corrí hasta mi vehículo, agradeciendo que mi padre lo hubiera enviado al taller, pero también rogando por que no me abandone en este preciso instante.  
No me fallo, arranco a la perfección y me ayudo a escapar de allí.  
Conduje a la máxima velocidad que esta mierda me permitía. No tenia destino fijo y no me importaba.  
Estúpida, estúpida. Soy una estúpida, ¿Cuál era la necesidad de tal sentimentalismo? Podría haberme ganado su disculpa de otra manera, no siendo tan débil.  
Cuando ya no lo soporte, frene a un costado de la calle y apague el motor.  
Me abrace al volante y llore, envuelta por la tristeza y el mal amor, por cuan débiles nos volvemos al encontrar nuestra razón de existir en una persona, por cuan desesperadamente frágiles somos ante el miedo de perder aquello que nos mantiene vivos, por comprender que jamás podre ser feliz si no comparto esa felicidad con ella.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve así, maldiciendo mi suerte, escuchando como pesadas gotas de agua golpeaban contra las ventanas de la Chevy, cuando me quede dormida.


	6. Chapter 6 Sin fingir

Sentía incomodidad física, la espalda dura y el cuello adolorido. Tras varios segundos de mitad inconsciencia mitad conciencia, logre asimilar el espacio y el tiempo. Abrí y cerré mis ojos para poder enfocar bien la vista.  
Estaba con la cabeza sobre el volante, dentro de mi auto y quién sabe dónde. Me incorpore con pesadez y cansancio. Se había hecho de noche y aun llovía. Rebusque en mis bolcillos hasta dar con mi teléfono. Eran pasadas las 12 de la noche. Mi móvil estaba en silenciador, por lo cual me sobresalte al ver que tenia 53 llamadas perdidas, de mi padre, Jake y de los Cullen, todos los Cullen. Si, también ella. Al instante volví a ponerlo en sonido y me quede esperando, ilusionada, a una nueva llamada.  
Me sorprende que no me hayan venido a buscar, sé muy bien que saben dónde estoy, de todas formas también sé que me dan mi espacio. Probablemente hayan venido hasta aquí para comprobar que este sana y salva, pero mi comportamiento dejaba en claro que deseaba estar sola, por lo que de seguro optaron por no irrumpir en mi privacidad.  
Me mire en el espejo de mi carro. Estaba demacrada, despeinada, pálida, con los ojos rojos y una visible expresión de tristeza.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y vibrar entre mis manos, observe la pantalla y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Era ella. Era ella. Era ella. Me estaba llamando ella. Ella. Ella está en este momento esperando que le responda. Ella tiene la intención de que lo haga. Ella quiere hablar conmigo.  
Tras algunos y cortos segundos de dudas la atendí.

-¿Diga?- Pregunte, con la voz rasposa, apagada, en forma lenta.  
Ella suspiro y se tomo unos segundos para contestar.  
- ¿Me quieres dejar entrar?- Hablo en forma veloz, tanto que no pude distinguir si su tono era o no amable.  
Cuando logre asimilar su pregunta mi cerebro comenzó a funcionar, intentando encontrarle sentido a sus palabras.  
- No estoy en casa- Conteste, siendo la única respuesta que, a mi parecer, coincidía con su pregunta.  
- ¿De verdad?- Pregunto teatralmente- Ya lo sabía genia- Algo en su tono me lastimo- Reitero, ¿Me quieres dejar entrar?  
Volví a quedarme sin comprender. La boca semiabierta, los ojos entrecerrados y la capacidad mental al máximo, pero aun era insuficiente.

Unos rápidos golpecitos en mi ventana me sacaron de mis cavilaciones, sobresaltándome. No recordare ocasión más terrorífica que esta. En cuanto voltee mi rostro como acción refleja, salte de mi asiento y solté el grito más ensordecedor que recuerdo haber emitido jamás.

Ella estaba ahí. Parada con despreocupación junto a la puerta del acompañante. Observándome como si yo sufriese alguna debilidad psicológica. Estaba tan mágicamente hermosa que me costó aun mas trabajo recobrar la respiración y mi estabilidad mental, junto con la regularidad de los latidos de mi asustado corazón.  
El viento azotaba su diminuto cuerpo y bajo la violenta tormenta se veía frágil y desprotegida. Me invadió el sentido protector y no dude más de 3 segundos en abrirle la puerta.

Antes de que siquiera tuviese tiempo de parpadear, ella ya estaba junto a mí, muy cerca de mí, con la boca abierta y expresión preocupada. La forma en que sus ojos me miraban y como la comisura de sus tan deseables labios se inclinaba hacia abajo, junto con mi falta de sueño, incomodidad, el recuerdo de lo sucedido y mi peligrosa sensibilidad, hicieron nacer una bola de dolor que se alojo en mi garganta, impidiéndome hablar.

Fue tan instantánea la manera en que esos sentimientos me albergaron, tan violenta como aquella tormenta, que estuvo fuera de mi alcance el poder evitar que una traicionera lágrima patine por mi mejilla, dándole vía libre a otras cuantas.  
Tuve que cubrir mi rostro, limpiarlo y obligarme a mi misma a no ser tan débil, no frente a ella.

Todo esfuerzo logrado fue inevitablemente en vano, lo supe cuando libero mi rostro de mis manos, reemplazándolas con las suyas. Acaricio mi mejilla de la forma más lenta, suave y protectora que jamás pude imaginar, mientras me penetraba con la tristeza que naufragaba en los mares dorados de sus ojos.  
Acerco su rostro al mío, forzando una sonrisa, como queriendo convencerme de que todo estaba bien.  
Mi cuerpo fue más veloz que mi cerebro, cuando acerque más mi rostro al suyo, observando fijamente sus ojos, a través de las lagrimas que aun colmaban los míos, pero que no derramaría si continuaba así, quieta, respirando y mirándola, solo eso.

Con una mano, Alice limpio el camino que habían dejado mis "sentimientos" al pasar por mi rostro. Esa muestra de afecto, no supe cómo ni por qué, me debilito nuevamente, permitiendo que unas pocas lágrimas se escapasen de mi prisión, otra vez.  
En esta ocasión, ella las detuvo con sus labios, al depositar un helado beso en mi mejilla. Cerré mis ojos y no volví a abrirlos hasta que sentí como su boca se separaban de mi piel.

Lo primero que vieron mis ojos fue su rostro, su tan perfecto, hermoso, juvenil y dulce rostro. Luego, la cercanía entre ambas. Pude sentir en cada parte de mi cuerpo, de mi piel, en toda mi sangre, la necesidad absoluta y desgarradora de acortar esa mortal distancia. La necesidad de fundirme con ella, la necesidad de besarla, la necesidad de amarla, la necesidad de tenerla. La necesidad de que no se aleje.

Pero había otra necesidad, una que, a pesar de no ser tan fuerte como las otras, necesitaba saciar en ese preciso instante.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- Le pregunte, en un tono casi inaudible, casi tímido, sin atreverme a mirarla. Sentí como ella se removía a mi lado, alejándose unos centímetros, que fueron pocos, pero de todas maneras me sentí algo vacía e instantáneamente me pegue a su cuerpo, nuevamente, deseando abrazarla, pero sin atreverme.

Esta vez si la mire a los ojos y casi se me escapa una sonrisa cuando vi que me observaba con cariño.

- Para decirte que de verdad acepto tus disculpas- Dijo seria, pero suave. No era lo que esperaba, aunque ni si quiera sabia que esperaba- Y también- Hablo levantando su dedo y sonriendo levemente y con algo de tristeza- Implorarte que me perdones.

- Sabes- Dije con un suspiro- Por más orgullosa que sea, por mas terca que sea, por más dolor que me haya causado tu comportamiento y por más que desee gritarte que salgas ahora mismo de mi auto y te alejes de mi… no podría, simplemente no viviría, porque te quiero demasiado y te necesito a mi lado cada segundo- Le hable con la cabeza gacha, como si le estuviese haciendo la confesión mas grande, como si le estuviese diciendo que en este mundo ella es lo que más amo. Pero dudo que ella lo interprete de otra forma que no sea un "amor de amigas".

Creí haber oído un sonido algo extraño salir de ella, como un ronroneo, algo como _"aww"_, luego me encontré acorralada contra los asientos del auto, con aquel ángel abrazándome, como si su vida dependiese de ello, sentada a horcajadas sobre mi regazo.  
Pronto repare en el hecho de que sus labios, muy simpáticos, repartían cariños y efusivos besos por todo mi rostro.

Era simple, tenia tres opciones. La alejaba o hacia mi habitual actuación, o la besaba.

Opte por la segunda opción. Siempre optaba por la segunda opción. Maldita mi cobardía. Conserve la cordura, la abrace como ella a mí y forcé mi sonrisa más sincera, pero cuando ella aflojo su agarre y levanto el rostro, sus ojos brillaban como el deseo, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y levemente curvados en una sonrisa sensual y provocativa, y su mirada estaba clavada en mis labios.  
El universo entero se detuvo, expectante. ¿Cuál sería su próximo paso? ¿Acaso iba a besarme? ¿Acaso lo deseaba?

En mi fuero interno una vocecita vitoreaba excitada, gritando que me lance a ella. Pero cuando su boca se acerco peligrosamente a la mía, cambio su rumbo, en forma casi imperceptible, aterrizando sobre mi mentón y reposando allí unos segundos.

Nadie dijo nada y el silencio incomodo fue rápidamente interrumpido por su enérgica manera de hablar, tan alegre.

De un minuto a otro pase de estar llorando desconsoladamente por ella, a sufrir un colapso mental por ella, y por ultimo retomar una charla habitual, con el equilibrio habitual, con la paz y el cariño habitual por ella.

No olvidare ese pequeño gran detalle. Yo leí a la perfección el deseo en sus ojos, el deseo de besarme. Eso me infundio de valor, uno que almacenaría para el momento indicado, para el momento en que todo me diga que por fin, y sin miedo al rechazo, pueda besarla, sin fingir que nada paso, sin fingir que no la deseo, sin fingir que no me causa la menor inquietud su presencia…

Sin fingir que no la amo


	7. Chapter 7 ¿Eres tu o tu monstruo?

Me quede un rato más con Alice, deseando que se lance sobre mi nuevamente, deseando tener otra oportunidad para no dejar que ella afloje, se eche atrás y se arrepienta.  
Se quedo conmigo en el trayecto hasta mi casa y cuando llegamos ella no hizo ademan de entrar conmigo, tampoco insinuó que vaya a visitarme por mi ventana, así que yo tampoco se lo propuse, no quería forzar nada, por más fuerte que sea el deseo de tenerla en mi cuarto, recostada en mi cama a mi lado, abrazándome…

Sacudí la cabeza y espante aquellas ideas. Luego, con la mente ya aclarada, abrí la puerta de entrada de mi casa, siendo lo más silenciosa posible y de la misma forma la cerré.  
Camine cual ladrón en casa ajena haciendo de las suyas y me dirigí hacia la escalera. El capitán no debía despertar, porque si lo hacía me tiraría al mar. Trague saliva ante la idea de un Charlie enojada, un Charlie con un sermón preparado y un Charlie que me castigue por una semana. Padre policía, que divertido.

Cuando alcance los inicios de la escalera sonreí y levante mi pie derecho para ponerlo en el primer escalón. En cuanto lo hice, todo sentimiento de victoria se desvaneció ante el carraspeo que oí a mis espaldas.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Forcé una sonrisa inocente y expresión despreocupada, entonces di media vuelta y me enfrente a aquellos ojos marrones que me miraban enfadados, debajo de un par de cejas tan juntas que parecían una sola.

- Hola pa…  
- 1 hora y treinta y cinco minutos de que comenzó el día- Me interrumpió, mirando su reloj mientras me hablaba- ¡Son la mas de la 1:30 de la madrugada! ¿Dónde demonios estabas Isabella Marie Swan?- Me pregunto furioso, levantando su tono de voz y llamándome por mi nombre completo, indicio de que no me saldría tan fácil con la mía.  
- Eh yo…-  
- ¿Acaso estabas con alguien?-Pregunto, interrumpiéndome nuevamente.  
- Si, pero yo…-  
- ¿Quién? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Cuál es el nombre de sus padres? ¿Qué edad tiene él?- Volvió a interrumpirme, atropellando una pregunta con otra. No sabía cual contestarle primero y que excusa darle, hasta que…-  
- Espera ¿Acaso tu piensas que yo…-  
- ¿Qué yo pienso que?  
- ¿Qué es lo que piensas?- Le pregunte, cruzándome de brazos y sintiéndome superior ya que, dado que él se equivocaba, no sería tan difícil mentirle.  
- Que no tienes edad para noviecitos, jovencita- Me dijo, apuntándome con un dedo acusador.  
- En primer lugar, no tengo "noviecito", en segundo lugar no estaba con nadie del sexo masculino y en tercer lugar te recuerdo que tengo 18 años- Dije contando con mis dedos a medida que me acercaba a él, desafiante.  
- Cuida ese tono conmigo, jovencita.  
- Pues tú no tienes por qué levantar la voz, no estaba haciendo nada que tu creías que estaba haciendo- Le dije, levantando yo mi voz.  
Mi padre pareció pensárselo un rato. Debatiéndose entre creerme o no.  
- Entonces tu… no… quiero decir, no estás saliendo con nadie- Hablo calmado y se relajo aun mas cuando negué con la cabeza en respuesta- Bueno, em, eso me deja más tranquilo- Dijo, luego me dio una última mirada- Buenas noches- Se despidió y subió a su cuarto dejándome algo desconcertada. El había olvidado por completo mi horario de llegada, solo quería escuchar salir de mi boca un "Papá no tengo novio" aunque más tranquilo lo hubiese dejado al aclararle lo inocente y virginal que soy.  
Mi padre es un completo desquiciado.

Escuche como el cerraba la puerta de su cuarto mientras yo subí las escaleras en dirección al mío. Entre y ni siquiera me digne a encender la luz, tan solo me desvestí y hurgue entre mi ropa hasta dar con algo que usar de pijama. Cansada, y con el deseo de dormir como único objetivo, me metí en la cama, que estaba sumamente helada.  
Me cubrí con las mantas hasta la barbilla y me removí inquieta en busca de calidez. Con este frio me costaría trabajo dormirme.  
- ¿Quieres calor?- Pregunto una voz cantarina y seductora a mis espaldas, logrando que gire mi rostro en 180 grados. Su mano dura, gélida y suave callo el grito que estuve a punto de emitir- Te ves sumamente sexy con esas pintas.  
Su risa y el haber reconocido su tan precioso rostro aun en la oscuridad, logro calmarme y reemplazar mi susto por alegría.  
- Alice- Susurre con un tono de extrema dulzura y me acerque a ella y la abrace, por más necesidad de calor que tenía.  
- ¿Sabes que si haces eso tu frio será aun peor, cierto?- Pregunto divertida, posando sus brazos en torno a m cintura, con su rostro en mi cuello, respirando en mi piel, erizándome de pies a cabeza.  
Mi silencio fue la respuesta que le di. Ni el frio más atroz podría separarme de ella. Nada podría separarme de ella.  
- Creí que no vendrías- Le confesé.  
- Creí que no deseabas que lo hiciera- Dijo ella, despreocupada, porque de una forma u otra estaba aquí conmigo.  
- Creí que usabas la cabeza, es eso que tienes pegado al cuello- Me burle.  
Ella suspiro.  
- No pude resistirme- Su voz era tan atrayente e hipnotizante. Cuando me decía este tipo de cosas no sabía que debía pensar yo.  
Le di una y mil vueltas a lo que acababa de decirme, sin saber por qué lado tomarlo. Pero finalmente, aferrándome a mis esperanzas y a todo mi valor aleje mi rostro de su cuerpo y la mire fijamente a los ojos antes de hablarle:  
- Entonces no te resistas.  
Mis palabras quedaron claras flotando en el aire, haciendo eco en el silencio. Pude ver un brillo que no conocía en sus ojos, fijos en los míos.  
Poco a poco se fue acercando a mí, sin romper la conexión de nuestras miradas. Dorado y chocolate se fundieron y, unos segundos después, también los hicieron nuestras bocas, cuando ella acorto la distancia que quedaba entre nuestros rostros y reposo sus labios sobre los míos.  
Fue un beso corto, suave y tímido, apenas y rozo mis labios. Intente animarla y esta vez fui yo quien la beso, tan solo uno pequeño. Lo hice una, dos, tres veces.  
Ella pronto tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y profundizo el cuarto beso que había depositado en sus labios, sorprendiéndome.  
Me beso con tal respeto, cariño y dulzura que creí desmayarme. Pronto sentí algo húmedo y frio rozar mi labio superior, su lengua estaba pidiendo permiso para jugar con la mía y yo, gustosa, le concedí el deseo.

No cavia en mi propio cuerpo, ni mente, ni corazón, la felicidad y el deseo que me recorría entera. El estar besándola sin miedos, ni por su parte ni por la mía, era algo con lo que había soñado mil y un veces, algo que esperaba hace tiempo y que, a pesar de no ser la primera vez que posaba mis labios sobre los suyos, no se comparaba con ninguna otra experiencia a lo largo de mi vida.  
Sus labios eran fríos, completamente helados, pero no era eso lo que provocaba mis constantes estremecimientos, porque eran suaves, húmedos, carnosos, adictivos, sin contar que su lengua era lo más dulce y delicioso que había probado en mi vida.

Me atreví a morder su labio inferior y regocijándome al oírla gemir en respuesta. Deslice mi mano por su espalda, dejándola reposar en el inicio de su bien formado trasero, atrayéndola más hacia mí. Ella no se quedo atrás, escondió una de sus manos bajo mi remera y acaricio mi abdomen desde el elástico de mis pantalones hasta el aro de mi sujetador, logrando que suspire contra su boca, a lo cual ella respondió intensificando el beso.

Quite mi mano de su espalda, la metí debajo de su camisa y acaricie la piel helada de su costado, esperando chocar contra su sujetador, pero sorprendiéndome al encontrar algo ovalado y blando, descubriendo que no traía puesta tal prenda. Mi mano estaba a centímetros de su pecho izquierdo y la sola idea de acortar esa distancia estaba volviéndome loca.

- Hazlo- Me susurro, parecía un ronroneo, su voz era pastosa y ronca. Se oía ansiosa y excitada.

No espere un segundo más y lo hice, sorprendiéndome por su reacción, al abandonar mi boca y morder inocentemente mi mentón mientras suspiraba mi nombre, desquiciándome.  
Dejo vagar sus labios hasta mi cuello, donde golpeo cada uno de sus suspiros. Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja, a la vez que me imploraba con voz desconocida que no me detenga. Sonaba diferente, pero le reste importancia.  
Rompió una parte de mi remera, a la altura del hombro, dejando mi piel expuesta a su boca. Pronto su lengua dejo un camino en esa zona y luego fueron sus dientes los que viajaron por allí centrándose más bien en mi yugular, se sentía muy bien. Pero con cada ida y vuelta se sentían más y cada vez más, hasta que comenzó a dolerme.  
Me asuste. Ella estaba siendo ruda y cerca de mi cuello. Intente apartarla inútilmente, ella no lo sentía. Intente utilizando mis dos brazos, poniendo mis manos en su pecho y empujando con todas mis fuerzas, ya que sus colmillos estaban raspando mi cuello.  
¿Cuánto tiempo más tenía hasta que penetrase mi piel?

- Alice, Alice suéltame- Le dije, con el volumen de voz adecuado para que mi padre no oiga- Que me sueltes, me estas lastimando- Le hable desesperada- Por favor, aléjate de mi- Le implore con la voz quebrada.

Sentí como sus dientes se detuvieron nuevamente en mí yugular, sentí como comenzaron a hundirse. Pero antes de rasgar mi piel, desaparecieron. Al igual que su mano en mi abdomen, al igual que su helado cuerpo pegado al mío.  
Me incorpore aturdida, temblando, percatándome de que de mis ojos caían lágrimas que llegaban hasta mi boca, inundándome con su sabor salado, privándome del sabor de su boca que había quedado en la mía.

La busque con la mirada alrededor de todo mi cuarto. Y entonces, allí en la penumbra, en una esquina de la habitación, la encontré, sentada, abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo su rostro detrás de ellas.

-¿Alice?- Pregunte en un sollozo, sin atreverme a dar un paso hacia ella. Tenía miedo. En ese momento no sabía si ella era un animal sediento o la alegre e inquieta mujer que tanto amaba.  
Cuando me dispuse a acerarme, dando un primer paso lento y dubitativo, ella levanto el rostro.  
Su expresión era perturbada, sus ojos estaban tan negros como el carbón, su mandíbula fuertemente apretada y su boca entre abierta, dándome una pequeña vista de sus amenazadores dientes blancos, que relucían con la luz de la luna.

- No des un paso más- Dijo con voz ronca, pronunciando con especial énfasis cada palabra, luego rápidamente volvió a esconder su rostro. Me detuve en seco, helada por su advertencia. Pero después recordé que ella era Alice, mi Alice y esto también era parte de ella y yo lo había aceptado y digerido hace tiempo. A decir verdad jamás me había atemorizado su condición, solo me causaba asombro, curiosidad y admiración.

Di un paso decidido, luego otro y otro y otro, hasta terminar parada frente a ella. Me agache para quedar a su altura y, tomando valor, acerque mi mano hacia su brazo. Cuando estaba a punto de tocarla, su mano sujeto mi muñeca, impidiéndomelo. Pasados tres segundos en los que nuestras miradas se conectaron, ella desapareció.  
Rápidamente volví a pararme y voltee mi rostro en diferentes direcciones en su búsqueda. Mis ojos finalmente dieron con el blanco. La vi parada frente a la ventana, de espaldas a mí.

Sin pensarlo camine hasta ella y antes de siquiera levantar mi mano para tocarla, ella dio media vuelta y dio un paso hacia atrás, luego otro y lo máximo que pudo hasta chocar tocar de espaldas la ventana.

- No sigas acercándote- Dijo con voz ahogada y casi inaudible. Pude percatarme de que estaba haciendo el máximo esfuerzo por no respirar.  
- Pero, Al…  
- No- Me espeto con voz clara- Tan solo dame un segundo- Y saco su cabeza por la ventana y puse ver como inhalaba y exhalaba profundas y repetidas veces- Es inútil- Dijo luego de voltearse nuevamente- Te huelo en todos lados, no hay un pedazo de aire puro y libre de tu olor ni a 10 km de distancia- Hablo veloz y sin mirarme. Me sentí algo insultada pero lo ignore.

No supe que contestar y no lo hice. Aun estaba en estado de shock. Ella suspiro lastimosamente, atrayendo mi completa atención. Sus ojos continuaban ennegrecidos, pero su mirada era avergonzada, su semblante entristecido y la comisura de sus labios estaba inclinada hacia abajo, dando la imagen de una niña débil, frágil, arrepentida, triste y al borde del llanto. Esa imagen podía partirle el corazón a cualquiera y el mío ya lo había destrozado.  
No pude contener los sollozos y las lagrimas que me provocaron verla así de vulnerable y enojada consigo misma. Y todo era culpa mía.  
Como no pude prever, ella malinterpreto mi llanto.

- Bella lo siento tanto- Su voz estaba quebrada y sus labios temblaban- Estoy tan avergonzada- Dijo, volviendo a darme la espalda.  
Por fin, luego de aquellos intentos fallidos, me dejo tocarla. Puse una mano en su helado hombro, percatándome de que estaba temblando, fue ahí cuando oí sus débiles sollozos. La obligue a voltearse y no lo logre.  
- Alice- Le susurre al oído, intentando tragarme la amargura y el espanto, empleando el tono más confidente y dulce que puse soltar en ese momento- Por favor Alice, mírame- Le suplique pero de todos modos creyendo que no lo haría.

Rendida, di media vuelta, con mi espalda a escasos 10 centímetros de la suya. Me sobresalte cuando sentí su mano en mi hombro.  
Con una sonrisa me gire y me perdí en sus profundos ojos negros, parecían un mar en una noche sin luna.  
- Debo irme- Dijo seria, sin permitirme leer expresión alguna en su hermoso rostro. Había un brillo extraño en su mirada, pero solo pude ver sed. Ella estaba sedienta.

Antes de que pueda decir nada, desapareció, dejándome nuevamente con dudas. Comencé a estremecerme. El último rato había sido muy agitado. Pero por más terror que sentí, me invadieron las imágenes de nuestra candente forma de pasar el rato. Aun no entendía por qué razón me había dejado continuar, ni por qué me beso, ni por qué se veía tan desesperada como yo.

Con todos esos "¿Por qué?" rebotando de un lado a otro en mi cabeza, inquietándome, me acosté en mi cama. Abrí desmesuradamente mis ojos y una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzo mi rostro al reconocer su delicioso aroma impregnado en mis sabanas.  
Así, con mil preguntas, dudosa, perdida y extrañamente insatisfecha, con una sonrisita tonta, me quede dormida.


	8. Chapter 8 El prado

Deseo. Resistencia. Afloje. Pasión. Beso. Problema. Monstruo. Afloje. Resistencia. Deseo.  
Se repetía la historia. La lista de sucesos era un círculo, que giraba y giraba. Era la segunda vez que estaba parada en este casillero, ansiando que la próxima jugada sea diferente a la anterior. Era un juego tedioso y repetitivo. Como un constante deja vu.  
Ya había tirado los dados y aquí me encontraba, dando mi jugada, con las manos apretadas al volante, conduciendo con lentitud, intentando aclarar mis ideas y prioridades.

Suspire largamente y asentí con mi cabeza para mí misma, intentando infundirme más valor. Frote la cicatriz de mi muñeca con nerviosismo, recordando que si estaba aquí era porque mi suerte, o destino, o lo que sea, me llevaba a un lugar mejor, lejos del peligro. Levante mi mirada hacia la gran casa blanca y la vi allí, apoyada sobre la puerta de entrada y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba junto a mi Chevy. No me miraba.  
Abrió la puerta con un movimiento tan veloz que pareció no haber existido.

- Muévete- Me dijo con voz clara y fría. Aun sin entender, hice caso a sus palabras y me pase al asiento del copiloto, dejándole a Alice el lugar frente al volante.  
- Alice ¿Qué ha…-  
- Luego, Bella, luego- Me interrumpió. Cerré mi boca y observe todos sus movimientos rápidos. Encendió el motor, puso el auto en movimiento y piso el acelerador a fondo, todo en menos de 5 segundos.  
- Intenta no destruirlo- Le dije secamente al ver como trataba a mi vehículo como si de un autito descartable se tratara.

Ella se mantuvo en completo silencio todo el viaje. No contesto a ninguna de mis tantas preguntas, hizo caso omiso a mis reproches y disgustos y continuo con el rumbo por lugares que yo desconocía.

Una inmensa cantidad de arboles, plantas y coloridas flores, aire puro y viento fresco, un paisaje digno de ser admirado. Mi monovolumen, haciendo distorsión con aquel bello espacio que nos rodeaba, se movía a la máxima velocidad que su estado deplorable le permitía por un angosto camino de tierra.

Nos detuvimos por fin y Alice estaciono junto a un arbusto de largas y finas ramas que caían hacia los costados y algunas tocaban el suelo, en ellas había miles de pequeñas y delicadas flores blancas. Me recordó que la primavera estaba cerca.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba sola en el auto hasta que aparte mi vista del arbusto. Me baje rápidamente y busque a Alice con la mirada.

- Por aquí- Escuche su voz a unos cuantos metros de mi y logre visualizarla entre un montón de arboles.

Rápidamente la seguí sin dudar y, al igual que en el auto, la caminata se hacía en forma silenciosa. Luego de que en varias ocasiones mi ropa se enganche a las ramas bajas de los arboles, o mis pies se enreden con sus raíces, o con rocas grandes, o pequeñas, o simplemente con ellos mismos, mi pequeña compañera detuvo la marcha y me miro entre seria y divertida.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte o me prometes que llegaras con vida a destino?- Me pregunto con simpatía y burla. Me sorprendí y a la vez algo cálido nació de mi pecho, cuando vi su perfecta, blanca y reluciente fila de dientes. Su primera sonrisa del día.

Puse los ojos en blanco y le saque la lengua. A paso firme continué moviéndome, pero ni bien di cuatro pasos, Alice, que había quedado detrás de mí, envolvió mi cintura con uno de sus brazos y en un acto veloz me dejo sujeta de su espalda, con mis brazos alrededor de su fino cuello y mis piernas envolviendo firmemente su cuerpecito. En cuanto sentí la velocidad cerré fuertemente mis ojos, afiance el agarre de mis brazos y piernas, e intente alejar de mi mente diversas imágenes de futuros próximos posibles, como por ejemplo, y siendo el más insistente y persistente, una en la que ambas dábamos de lleno contra un árbol.

El mareo se hizo presente y las nauseas comenzaron a aflorar, sentía mi cuerpo entero de gelatina. Lo supe, me iba a desmayar.

- Llegamos- Oí su voz como un eco, lejano y apenas perceptible- Ya puedes bajar- Oí una risita débil y nuevamente lejana.

No supe en qué momento mis brazos y piernas se rindieron y deshicieron el agarre, pero sentí como comenzaba a caer de espaldas a un pozo negro y profundo.  
Al caer fui abrazada por un montón de plumas, suaves y cómodas, y el frio de su contacto me mantenía consciente.  
Pronto comencé a recobrar la lucidez. Recordé el tiempo, el espacio y la compañía, en especial la compañía.

- ¿Qué, don…- Balbucee inútilmente.  
- Shh, no hables- Su voz era aterciopelada, dulce como la miel, tan atrayente, que creí que moriría si no la oía hablar.  
Algo helado frotaba mi rostro, en una leve caricia.

Cerré mis ojos y decidí no abrirlos hasta no recuperarme completamente, disfrutando del aroma, la comodidad, el aire y el contacto.  
Cuando decidí que ya había sido suficiente abrí mis ojos, siendo los suyos, tan dorados y brillantes, lo primero que apreciaron los míos. Luego, recuperándome de la momentánea hipnosis, mire en todas direcciones. Era un enorme prado, un terreno circular de césped y montones de flores de distintos tamaños y colores, contorneado por el gran bosque verde que atravesamos para llegar hasta donde estamos.  
Desde nuestra posición era escasa la presencia de nubes y, si las había, eran pequeñas y blancas. El cielo era de un celeste profundo, iluminado y acompañado por aquel sol, tan brillante, con su luz entibiándote la piel. Al reparar en esto último gire velozmente la mirada hacia Alice, que estaba sentada en el suelo, conmigo sobre sus piernas y sus brazos envolviendo los míos.  
El sol, con su luz y brillo, quedo completamente opacado. La piel de la criatura que me sostenía era de una luz y brillo enceguecedor, tanto que su belleza se incrementaba y me aturdía lo visible y palpable que era su indudable, inhumana y excesiva perfección. Parecía salida del sueño más profundo, aquel que no imaginarias trasladar a la realidad, ya que sería imposible esperar que algo tan precioso como ella exista. Pero lo hace, es real, lo es. Su magnífico rostro era real, la textura y suavidad de su pálida y limpia piel era real, la frialdad de su cuerpo era real, el delicioso sabor de su boca era real, su brillante y fina cabellera negra era real, sus rojizos, levemente carnosos, sumamente atrayentes y sensuales labios eran reales, el contorno perfectamente marcado de su hermosa faz era real, sus delicadas cejas eran reales, su pequeña, fina y respingada nariz era real, sus brillantes y blancos dientes eran reales, su perfecta, simpática, amable, sensual e irresistible sonrisa era real, el sonido de su voz suave, dulce, de soprano era real, el canto de su musical y contagiosa risa era real, sus profundos, luminosos, impactantes, hermosos, hipnotizantes y dorados ojos eran reales también, al igual que sus bien formadas curvas, aquellas tan femeninas y fabulosas que podrías llegar a olvidar su diminuta estatura. Todo en ella era real. Ella es real, así como también lo es el vinculo que nos une, nuestra amistad, el sincero y puro cariño mutuo y el desbocado, irreversible y loco amor que siento por ella.

También era real el hecho de que me encontraba con la boca abierta, las cejas levemente alzadas y expresión atontada. Estaba admirando todos y cada uno de los detalles de su rostro, luchando por guardarlos intactos en mi memoria, por no olvidar la forma en que el sol brilla en su piel, como millones de pequeños diamantes.

Algo palpitaba insistente en mi cabeza, una idea, un pensamiento, intentando aflorar y salir al exterior, intentando escapar de mi boca, cosa que finalmente, sin mucha resistencia por mi parte, dado mi estado de shock, logro.

- Eres tan hermosa- Las palabras acariciaron mis labios e hicieron eco entre nosotras, dentro de nuestra burbuja.

No pude evitarlo, ni tampoco supe en qué momento mi cerebro creyó conveniente acercar mi mano a su rostro para acariciar sus mejillas.  
Ella permaneció quieta, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos

- Es solo parte del disfraz- Comento encogiéndose de hombros con desinterés.  
- ¿Dónde está la cremallera entonces? Quisiera ver que escondes- Le dije divertida, pero sus ojos se veían repentinamente apagados- ¿Alice?- Me incorpore para quedar sentada frente a ella.

Ella agacho la cabeza.  
- Supongamos que la belleza física del vampiro no existiese y nuestro cuerpo refleja el monstruo abominable que en verdad somos ¿Aun así estarías conmigo?- Su voz era baja y con un tinte de nerviosismo. Divague por unos segundos con darle otro significado a "…estarías conmigo".  
- No entiendo a que te refieres.  
- Fui clara, solo contesta- Dijo insistente como una niña.  
- Que seas hermosa forma parte de ti, pero te adoro por cómo eres en verdad- Conteste con sinceridad, habiendo estado a punto de hablar de mas- Que seas un vampiro es algo que juega un papel tan poco importante como el hecho de que yo sea humana, a la hora de afirmar que eres maravillosa- Intente buscar su mirada- Por mas que yo posea un talento natural para atraer al peligro, también tengo sentido de la supervivencia y si tu eres un peligro entonces estoy sumamente feliz de haberte atraído a mi suerte, porque el hecho de que los considere a ustedes mi familia es la seguridad, confianza y cariño que me hacen sentir.

Me sorprendí de mis propias palabras y de la facilidad con que le explique las cosas.

- Si crees que soy tu amiga por no ser un monstruo físicamente horrible- Llamarla "amiga" se me hacia gracioso, pero aun así el seguir utilizándola significaba que algo aun nos separaba- entonces puedo afirmar que tu eres la mía por mi sangre- Le dije, logrando que me mire entre avergonzada y sorprendida.  
- Sabes que eso no es cierto- Se apresuro a decir, mirándome con sus expectante ojos- En nuestro caso tu sangre debería ser un motivo para que me mantenga a una distancia prudencial de ti, no para acercarme.  
- ¿Entonces qué papel juega?- Pregunte con curiosidad.  
- No lo sé, quizás una barrera, algo que me prohíbe…- Y ahí calló- No lo sé.

Sus ojos estaban intensos, especialmente penetrantes, me observaba fijamente y, a juzgar por eso, daba la impresión de no querer que los míos viesen otra cosa que no sea los suyos. Lo estaba logrando, si eso era lo que pretendía. En ese momento mi mundo entero se resumía a la luz de sus ojos.

Una parte de mi deseaba besarla y, la muy rebelde, no parecía rendirse. Mi parte más cuerda me decía que no me mueva, que no haga algo estúpido.  
No supe quien gano la batalla hasta que ella desapareció de mi lado, sin darme tiempo a descubrir cuál había sido mi decisión siquiera.  
Rápidamente me incorpore

- Alice- La llame sobresaltada.

Comencé a girar en mi posición, buscándola con ansias. Finalmente vi una mancha de luz plateada, una criatura pálida y hermosa hasta lo imposible, casi en el comienzo del bosque, completamente lejos de mí.  
Trote hasta ella, quien no se movió, la larga distancio que nos separaba, aproximadamente dos cuadras. Cuando llegue hasta su posición, con la respiración agitada y el latente deseo de acercarme aun más, le pregunte:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te fuiste así?- En mi voz sonaban la duda, la curiosidad, el reproche y la incomprensión. Ella estaba de espaldas a mí.  
- Veo el futuro, Bella- Contesto en un tono indescifrable- Veo el tuyo, a largo y corto plazo, con cada minúscula decisión que tomas de un segundo a otro.

Supuse que por mi silencio interpreto que no comprendía a donde quería, por lo que volteo y sus siguientes palabras me golpearon:  
- Vi la decisión que habías tomado, eso no debe suceder- Me dijo enfadada, volteándose- No debes desearlo, jamás.

Intente hablar, decirle que no sabía a qué decisión se refería, fingir demencia, mentir, excusarme, pero ella no me dio oportunidad a siquiera despegar los labios porque ya estaba hablando nuevamente.

- Sabes perfectamente de que hablo, Bella, tu ibas a b…-  
- De acuerdo, basta- Dije elevando el tono de mi voz sobre la suya, interrumpiéndola antes de que diga algo que yo no quería oír.

Ella libero un largo suspiro, miro sus manos enlazadas con nerviosismo y permaneció quieta a medio metro de mi. Tras aproximadamente 5 minutos de inquietante silencio, ella se digno a hablar.

- Bella debes ser consciente de que ibas a hacer algo peligroso- Su voz se había endulzado nuevamente, con su tono habitual.  
- No hubiese sido la primera vez- Le conteste yo, sin aclarar si me refería a que no era la primera vez que la besaba, que deseaba hacerlo, o me ponía a mi misma en peligro.  
- Con más razón, por experiencia sabes que no es seguro- Sentí su mano fría en mi mentón, forzándome a que la mire- Bella, esas dos veces podría haberte matado si no me detenía, pero eso no parece detenerte y es un problema.  
- ¿Qué tipo de problema? Alice, sabes que confío en ti- Me queje.  
- Pues no debes- Me corto ella secamente- Y en cuanto al problema… me obligarías a alejarme de ti- Sus últimas palabras fueron casi un susurro pero quedaron latentes en el aire y mi cabeza como si lo hubiese gritado con furia.  
- ¡No!- Grite yo desesperada, observándola con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos- ¿De qué hablas? No puedes alejarte- Dije enfadada- No lo permitiría, te buscaría, yo…-  
- ¿Cómo?- Pregunto ella con vos serena y mirada seria- ¿Cómo me encontrarías? ¿Me obligarías? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no puedo irme ahora mismo? ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes hacer algo en contra de mis decisiones y si yo decido irme y que no me veas nunca más?- Pregunto desafiante y duramente.

Sus preguntas se respondían a sí mismas y me perforaban. Ambas sabíamos de sobra que yo no tenía el poder de evitarlo si ella lo decidía. Pero no se trataba de que ella fuera un vampiro poderoso y yo una frágil humana, se trata de que ella es mi mejor amiga y lo que más amo en el mundo y sé que, al igual que a mí, le dolería de sobre manera irse de mi lado.

- ¡Pues hazlo!- Le grite- ¡Vete!- La empuje con todas mis fuerzas, pero solo logrando hacerme daño.  
- ¿Es eso lo que quieres?- Pregunto con frialdad, pero en sus ojos yo vi miedo.

Mi respuesta definía todo, ambas lo sabíamos. Si yo decía "Si", ella creería que era lo que realmente deseaba y yo estaba tan enfadada que si no me detenía a pensarlo un segundo, le habría contestado eso. Pero moriría, mi vida terminaría si ella no está conmigo. No debía permitir que mi orgullo me gane, no debía ser tan idiota, sería un acto suicida.  
La curiosidad mato al gato y el orgullo al ser humano ¿Aprenderé yo la lección? ¿Aprenderé equivocándome? ¿Acaso tengo una segunda oportunidad si me equivoca? No.

- No- Llore, lanzándome a sus brazos, siendo envuelta por los suyos.  
- Creí que…- Sollozo ella. Oír su voz vibrante, su dolor y sentir que si no fuese por su condición estaría llorando igual que yo, me rompía el corazón- Creí que me dirías que me vaya.  
Sus brazos se afianzaron con más fuerza alrededor de mi cintura y recorrió mi espalda repetidas veces con ellos, mientras descansaba su cabeza en mi hombro. Por mi parte, me dedique a disfrutar el aroma de su cuello.

- Me lo haces tan difícil Bella- Me dijo ausente, mas para sí misma.  
Mi cuerpo entero se endureció ante eso y la duda nació en mí, por lo que no pude evitar preguntar:  
- Tú deseabas irte- Dije con voz rota. No se lo pregunte, lo afirme.  
- Debería- Contesto relajada, sin reparar en el daño que me producían sus palabras- Seria lo más seguro, antes de que sea más difícil- Continuo, como si del clima hablara.  
- ¿Y por qué no lo haces?- Pregunte forzándome a mi misma a ser fuerte, para preguntarlo y para enfrentarme a su respuesta.  
- Porque- Levanto su cabeza de su reposo y me miro con intensidad- como tú dijiste una vez, no podría, simplemente no viviría.

No me sentía cómoda. Alice estaba utilizando mis mismas palabras mientras suponíamos la posibilidad de la misma situación, pero el significado que ella le daba no era el mismo que el mío.  
¿O tal vez si?

- Pero yo solo soy una humana, no soy nada- Dije sin evitar que unas traicioneras lagrimas se escapen de mis ojos. Rápidamente las limpie con el dorso de mi mano, avergonzada.  
La sola idea de que se quede a mi lado por lastima me dolía casi tanto como la posibilidad de su partida.

-No sabes lo que dices -Ella me miro expectante y con una sonrisa reluciente- ¿En que estas pensando? ¿Qué es lo que sientes?- Me pregunto ansiosa, acorralándome contra un árbol, con una mano a cada costado de mi cuerpo. La emoción se leía en sus ojos y yo no entendía el por qué.  
- Ahora tengo miedo- Confesé mientras un escalofrío me hacía temblar de pies a cabeza.

Ante lo dicho, ella dejo caer sus brazos y antes de que se aleje demasiado la sujete por los hombros.  
- Pero no de ti, tonta- Dije con una débil sonrisa- Siento que vas a desaparecer y temo perderte- Le dije en voz baja, como si de un secreto se tratase.  
- Eso no pasara, no me iré a menos que lo desees- Dijo con firmeza, infundiéndome confianza.  
- Entonces jamás te irás- Esta vez mi sonrisa fue más ancha y viva.

Su cuerpo cerca del mío me provocaba una sensación de inquietud extraña, jamás sentiré que estoy lo suficientemente cerca de ella. Su boca se abrió lentamente antes de hablar y mis ojos fueron testigos del brillo desbocado en los suyos, al igual que la duda en su silencio.

- Y así fue como la leona se enamoro de la oveja- Sus palabras volaron hasta mi, con su dulce aliento inundando todos mis sentidos y su penetrante mirada haciendo que mis piernas flaqueen. Lo que dijo tenía un nuevo sentido para mí y sabía que no podía ser más feliz.  
- Que estúpida es la oveja- Sentencie, con voz firme, pero la mente ida y la expresión embobada.  
- Y que masoquista es la leona- Murmuro ella con una picara sonrisa antes de acercar su rostro al mío, depositar un delicioso beso en la comisura de mis labios y dejar su boca reposar allí un largo rato.

Me abrace a ella, sin permitir que la conexión se rompa y cerré mis ojos. Esta vez estuve segura de una cuarta cosa: Jamás tendría suficiente de esto.


	9. Chapter 9 Visitante nocturna

Algo acariciaba mi rostro y me provocaba un cosquilleo donde sea que tocara. Me sentía desnuda y recostada en la nieve mientras miles de plumas bailaban sobre mí. Era la única explicación que encontraba a aquellas sensaciones, pero luego me di cuenta de que era algo imposible.  
Sobresaltada, me desperté cuando el cosquilleo ceso, por lo que sentí el golpe de la realidad y me apresure a sentarme en la cama  
Me asuste aun mas cuando vi a Alice acostada a mi lado, con las manos detrás de su cabeza, completamente despreocupada y con una sonrisa alegre extendiéndose por su rostro. Aun en la completa oscuridad de mi cuarto ella se veía radiante y la profundidad de sus ojos me mareaba.

Apenas la había visto hacia un rato, las horas más intensas de mi vida, en las que declaramos nuestro amor y yo casi muero de felicidad al saber que Alice, mi dulce Alice, me amaba tanto como yo a ella.  
Luego de eso habíamos pasado el día entero juntas, disfrutando de la compañía mutua. Me abrazo, me acaricio, me miro con deseo muchas veces, pero solo beso mí cabello, frente, mejillas, nariz, ojos; sí, todo mi rostro, excepto una parte que pedía a gritos la atención de sus labios: Los míos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?- Le pregunte, pero no me interesaba en absoluto la respuesta. Era un privilegio despertar con caricias heladas en la madrugada y descubrir que Alice Cullen está en tu cuarto, en tu cama, a tu lado.  
- Por la ventana- Me contesto ella, con una sonrisa picara.  
- ¿Entonces debo interpretar que me despertaste porque te veías aburrida?- Pregunte yo, aun perdida en su hermosura.  
- No era mi intención despertarte- Dijo un poco avergonzada- Es que verte dormir es fascinante- Dijo mirándome con admiración mientras un brillo jovial inundaba sus ojos- Pero te veías tan linda que no pude evitarlo- Dijo tímidamente, escondiendo su mirada de la mía. Era tan adorable- Siento haberte despertado, puedo irme- Se disculpo, pero no permití que se mueva ni un centímetro. La tome de la mano y le rogué:  
- No, por favor quédate, si te vas ahora ya no podre dormir- Le hable mientras jugaba con su mano entre las mías.

Me relaje cuando, sin dudarlo, ella regreso a su lugar sentada con las piernas cruzadas frente a mí.  
- ¿Qué tiene de fascinante verme dormir?- Pregunte sin ocultar mi curiosidad.  
- Te ves preciosa, aunque a decir verdad te ves preciosa en todo momento- Sus palabras lograron que un inevitable calor suba a mis mejillas- En especial cuando te sonrojas- Dijo sin contener una risita al final- También hablas dormida.  
- ¿Qué yo qué?- Pregunte rápidamente, haciendo lo posible por controlar el volumen de mi voz. Ella asintió en respuesta- Oh rayos ¡No! ¿Qué dije?  
- Dijiste mi nombre- Se me helo la sangre y tuve que esconder mi rostro entre mis manos para ocultar el gran sonrojo que me invadió, además de sentirme totalmente avergonzada.

Solté un gruñido de frustración. Odiaba el hecho de que me haya oído hablar en sueños, en especial porque sé perfectamente que oyó, así que espero que esta haya sido la primera vez que me escucha, o me habré delatado hace tiempo sin haber sido consciente de ello. Ahora que sabía que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos por ella, no debería sentirme tan vulnerable. ¡Pero rayos! Qué situación tan vergonzosa.

- ¿Estas enojada?- Me pregunto con un deje de preocupación en la voz.  
- Eso depende- Dije enfurruñada, aun con el rostro tras la protección de mis brazos.  
- ¿De qué?  
- De lo que hayas escuchado- Dije nerviosa.  
- No, Bella, por favor no te enojes- Me pidió, utilizando la persuasión de su hermosa voz.

Alice, sin mucho esfuerzo, aparto mis propios brazos de mi rostro y los mantuvo a ambos costados de mi cuerpo hasta cerciorarse de que no intentaría esconderme nuevamente, pero yo en un acto de desesperación cerré mis ojos. Luego sentí sus suaves y delicadas manos proporcionando frías y dulces caricias a mi rostro.

Algo frio rozo el lóbulo de mi oreja, provocándome un escalofrío y sentí su respiración golpeando en esa zona.  
- Si pudiera soñar, seria contigo- Me aseguro con dulzura, hablándome al oído. Fue algo tan hermoso que sentí mi corazón hincharse y subir hasta mi garganta- Y no sentiría vergüenza.

No me resistí a abrir mis ojos, recibiendo el impacto de los suyos que me miraban tímidos y cariñosos. Nuestras sonrisas nacieron al mismo tiempo y crecieron de igual manera, demostrando el mismo sentimiento.

Ella estiro nuevamente una de sus manos y la dejo reposar en mi mejilla, dejando que se amolde a la perfección. Luego me sorprendió por completo cuando de un segundo a otro su cabeza se encontraba pegada a mi pecho y su cuerpo en completa quietud. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte que antes inclusive. Juro que ante esto pude escuchar su leve risita, pero luego solo silencio.

La oí suspirar. Era un momento tan único, tan nuestro y tan perfecto, que nos encontrábamos totalmente inmersas en nuestra burbuja, ella escuchando los desbocados latidos de mi corazón, el cual le pertenecía, y yo con mi cabeza descansando plácidamente sobre la suya.

El hermoso ambiente se vio duramente roto cuando ella se alejo sobresaltada de mí, con expresión de miedo. Luego escuche salir de su deseable boca algo similar a _"mierda".  
_  
- Charlie entrara en 23 segundos- Dijo apresurada- Túmbate- Me ordeno antes de desaparecer.

Hice caso a sus órdenes y en 5 segundos ya estaba nuevamente acostada, tapada, con los ojos cerrados, respirando lentamente, fingiendo estar perfectamente dormida.  
La puerta se abrió silenciosamente y escuche los torpes pasos de mi padre acercándose hasta mi cama, luego quedo en silencio y solo oí su respiración durante tres largos y tortuosos minutos.  
Luego lo escuche caminar de regreso a la puerta, permitiéndome soltar un largo suspiro de alivio.

Sentí como se escabullía discretamente entre las sabanas y me abrazaba por la espalda, pegando su cuerpo al mío.

- ¿Sabes? Eres una pésima actriz- Se burlo, hablándome al oído y dándome una perfecta audición de su risa.  
- ¿Dónde estabas?- Le pregunte curiosa.  
- Salte por la ventana- Pude imaginármela encogiéndose de hombros. Me gire un poco para poder verla.  
- ¿Por qué mi padre entre aquí? ¿Acaso escucho algo?- Ella sacudió la cabeza en respuesta y yo me sentí más tranquila.  
- Vi que se levantaría al baño y que luego decidiría echar un vistazo a para ver si dormías- Dijo con el ceño arrugado. Ni la mueca más horrible podría borrar la magia de su rostro.  
- ¿Ya se durmió?- Le pregunte y ella asintió- ¿Acaso cree que escapare por la ventana?- Mi intención fue un chiste, pero su silencio me confirmo otra cosa- Esta demente- Dije yo ante las suposiciones tontas de mi padre.  
- Bueno, yo lo hago todo el tiempo, tu padre no esta tan fuera de lugar- Su sonrisa resplandeció en la oscuridad- Además, en cualquier caso, la demente es otra persona- Me miro significativamente.

La mire entre confundida y ofendida ¿Acaso se refería a mi?

-Si, tú cariño- Dijo ella. "Cariño" resonó en mis oídos y no pude evitar que la comisura de mis labios se arquee en una sonrisa.  
- Me gustaría saber por qué- Le dije, fingiendo estar herida.  
- ¿Qué humano en sus cabales sale con un vampiro?- Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa.  
- ¿Salgo con un vampiro?- Pregunte escondiendo mis ojos de los suyos.  
- Vampiresa- Aclaro ella riendo.

No pude contestar nada, aun estaba digiriendo aquella información. Yo saliendo con una vampiresa, yo saliendo con Alice. Jamás había sonado mejor.

- Bueno, yo creí que…- La duda en su voz era palpable y supe que se sentía algo herida. Lastimarla era lo que menos quería.  
- Suena perfecto, pero admito que jamás creí que le pondríamos nombre- Me apresure a decir, antes de que crea que no me sentía a gusto, cuando en verdad me estaba esforzando por no abalanzarme sobre ella con cada cosa que hacía o decía, era perfecta de pies a cabeza y en todo- Pero no sé si aun…- No encontraba las palabras. Quería decirle que aun no estaba segura de mostrarnos públicamente.  
- Tranquila, lo entiendo- Dijo y acaricio mi rostro con la yema de sus dedos- Pero…- Comenzó, dudosa de cómo continuar.  
- ¿Qué?- Me sentí muy interesada en saber que pasaba por su mente en estos momentos.  
- Me gustaría que el chico Black no alardee contigo, no quiero que el disfrute de un público del que yo no puedo disfrutar- Intento sonar autoritaria, pero pareció más bien celos un crio, en especial cuando se mordió los labios con nerviosismo. Se veía tan humana.  
- ¿Estas insinuando algún especie de romance entre nosotros?- Pregunte divertida con la idea de una Alice celosa.  
- Bueno, nunca supe a ciencia exacta que tipo de relación compartían.

Me incorpore y apoye una mano en el colchón, sosteniendo mi cuerpo, observando hacia abajo, donde estaba ella.

- Alice yo nunca te mentí acerca de Jacob- Comencé, serena. Le explicaría las cosas parte por parte, paso a paso, como a un niño- Admito que es un joven muy atractivo y me gusta- Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante eso. Yo me limite a conservar mi calma y le reste importancia a lo que acababa de decir- Pero nada, absolutamente nada, se compara a la forma en que tú me atraes- Murmure, sin detenerme ante el sonrojo que no pude contener.  
- P-pero tu soñaste con él y dijiste que lo a…-  
Su voz era nerviosa. ¡Había tartamudeado!, se veía más humana aún.  
- No soñaba con él Alice- Le dije con dulzura, sintiéndome valiente. Ella miro mi rostro buscando más respuestas- Soñaba contigo, solo que hasta esta tarde no me hubiese animado a decírtelo- Le confesé- Aunque me extraña que aun sabiendo de mis sentimientos creas eso. Entiéndelo Alice, el es solo mi amigo y si, le dejare en claro las cosas- Finalice, con una sonrisa sincera y feliz.

Ella contuvo una sonrisa que se libero en una risita, donde me mostro sus brillantes dientes.

-¿Contenta?- Le pregunte con burla.  
Ella con su natural velocidad me tumbo en la cama, invirtiendo nuestras posiciones y se acerco peligrosamente a mí.  
- Demasiado- Susurro.  
Beso mis mejillas, rozo mi nariz con la suya, dándome cosquillas, y sonrió juguetona antes de apoyar su boca sobre la mía y retirarla rápidamente. Luego volvió a descender y me dio otro beso, no tan excesivamente corto como el anterior y mucho más dulce, demostrando que nuestros labios podían amoldarse a la perfección.  
Escuche el sonido de aquel segundo, y lamentablemente ultimo, beso. Su diabólica sonrisa se extendió en su rostro, contagiando una mía, más inocente y tímida.

- Debes dormir, mañana tenemos instituto- Dijo y me entro terror cuando comenzó a alejarse de mí. Rápidamente me incorpore y me aferre a ella.  
- Solo si te quedas conmigo- Le implore, sonrojándome por haber sonado tan desesperada.

Ella me sonrió complacida y nos acomodo a ambas en el centro de mi cama, conmigo a medias sobre ella, con mi cabeza en su pecho silencioso y uno de mis brazos sobre su plano abdomen.  
Sus brazos me acunaron y su cuerpo me brindo una perfecta comodidad. Ella acaricio mi cabello y todo mi rostro una y otra vez durante una cantidad de tiempo que no pude definir.

Dormirme significaba dejar de disfrutar de su cariño físico, entonces luche contra el peso de mis parpados, hasta que recordé que mañana podía disfrutar de ella, también pasado y pasado y pasado y espero que cada día, tanto como dure mi vida.

Así, en sus brazos, con sus interminables y suaves caricias, su cuerpo pegado al mío y el leve, casi inexistente, sonido de su hermosa voz tarareando una música desconocida para mí, pero llena de cariño y dulzura, me quede plácidamente dormida.


	10. Chapter 10 Bromas indebidas

Abrí mis ojos con desmesurada lentitud, permitiéndoles acostumbrarse a la luz de aquella mañana. De sobra sabia que el cielo estaba teñido con su habitual gris y que el ambiente estaba frio y húmedo, sin agregar que siempre podemos contar con las fastidiosas lluvias aquí en Forks.  
Pero a pesar de todo, este pequeño pueblo hoy me parecía de lo más hermoso, al igual que la humedad, al igual que las oscuras nubes que apenas nos dejan creer que detrás de ellas se esconde un sol radiante y nos amenazan con sus aguas. También el frio me parecía de lo más cálido.  
No podía ser más feliz de estar aquí.

Inevitablemente, una enorme sonrisa nació en mi rostro. Jamás me había despertado con un aire tan alegre y soñador. Me revolví en las sabanas y gire en mi posición, al tiempo que estiraba los brazos para alcanzar a la criatura más maravillosa de este mundo. Pero, lo que mis manos tocaron no fue la suavidad de su piel fría, si no más sabana, siendo consciente que había un espacio vacío en la cama. Mi sonrisa, aquella que creí eterna, desapareció.

Me sentí algo decepcionada. Con los brazos cruzados y las cejas juntas, cerré los ojos y me recosté nuevamente en la cama.

- Relaja ese ceño, mi amor y muéstrame otra vez esa sonrisa- Su voz golpeo en mi oído. Pronto mis pies temblaron y de ellos nació un calor que creció y subió por todo mi cuerpo, hizo brincar a mi corazón y me hincho el pecho de pura alegría. El sonido de su aterciopelada voz era la musica más hermosa e infinita del mundo.

Gire mi rostro con una nueva sonrisa pintada en él y abrí los ojos. Los suyos estaban increíblemente vivos, su líquido era brillante como el oro y dulce como la miel, enmarcados por sus largas y espesas pestañas.  
Su sonrisa era aun más amplia que la mía y me dejaba una perfecta vista de sus igualmente perfectos, blancos y alineados dientes.

Nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca uno del otro que nuestras narices se rozaban. Su mirada rompió la conexión que mantenía con la mía y se poso en otra parte de mi rostro. Sentí como rápidamente mis mejillas se colorearon de un intenso rosa cuando me di cuenta que lo que sus ojos miraban tan fijamente era mi boca.  
Trague saliva con torpeza cuando ella, indisimuladamente y en forma provocativa, se mordió su labio inferior. Fue un gesto tan sugestivo que de haber olvidado su naturaleza y debilidad, me habría abalanzado sobre ella.

No me sorprendí cuando sus labios presionaron muy suavemente los míos. Fue sumamente leve, pero suficiente para desquiciarme. Sabiendo que no era correcto presionarla, me aleje cuando ella rompió el contacto.  
Sí me sorprendí cuando subió una mano a mi nuca y me acerco nuevamente a ella, para atrapar con sus labios los míos. Nuestras bocas se amoldaban a la perfección, como dos piezas de rompe cabezas que se complementaban mutuamente. El hielo y el fuego se estaban fundiendo en algo más poderoso, constructivo y destructivo. Amor.  
Odie el momento en que se alejo de mi, había sido demasiado rápido y yo aun deseaba tanto…

- Buenos días- Me susurro, haciendo que mis deseos sean aun más fuertes cuando su delicioso aliento llego hasta mi.  
- Buenos días- Le respondí y me sentí dichosa cuando su sonrisa creció aun más.  
**  
**En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Alice había desaparecido de mi lado. Yo, velozmente, me senté en la cama sobresaltada.  
- En exactamente 38 minutos tendremos que estar partiendo al instituto- Dijo Alice detrás de mí, haciendo que voltee en mi posición.  
Me levante de mi tibia y cómoda cama, y me pare, quedando frente a ella. Levante mi rostro y descubrí que Alice me observaba algo inquieta.  
- ¿Sucede algo?- Pregunte con una leve risita.  
- Que yo también te amo- Me dijo con su rostro a centímetros del mío, haciendo que mil mariposas revoloteen en mi interior.  
- No recuerdo haberlo dicho- Le confesé nerviosa, sonrojada de pies a cabeza.  
- Tal vez porque estabas dormida- Me respondió bajando el tono de su voz, hasta algo tan leve como un susurro. Supuse que se sentía algo preocupada de cómo tomaría eso.  
Controlando el tono de mi voz, haciendo fuerza por no revelar mi histeria y conteniendo el deseo de correr avergonzada de allí, tome aire y le dije:  
-Deberías sentirte culpable- También hice fuerza por aplicar un tono bromista.

Al parecer mis intentos no fueron suficientes. La sonrisa que adornaba su rostro se desdibujo hasta desaparecer y sus labios se torcieron en una mueca de arrepentimiento.

- Vaya, creo que no debí mencionarlo- Su voz era apenada y sus ojos me echaron una última mirada de tristeza y desamparo, antes de agachar la cabeza.  
Era tan jodidamente adorable, que logro desaparecer cualquier sentimiento de vergüenza y disgusto de mí.  
- No sabía que necesitabas que te lo repita hasta dormida- Renové el tono de mi voz por uno más dulce y juguetón, mientras subía una de mis manos para alcanza un mechón de su brillante y corta cabellera negra.  
Levanto su mirada y me observo con sus ojazos brillando con timidez.  
- Es bueno oírlo de vez en cuando- Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.  
- Te amo- Le dije sin dudarlo y se oyó tan bien, tan liberador. Se sintió aun mejor cuando una triunfante sonrisa ilumino su faz.  
- Y yo a ti- Me ronroneo felizmente, tocando levemente la punta de mi nariz con su dedo índice, haciéndome sentir completa- Ahora apresúrate o llegaras tarde- Dijo, intentando sonar autoritaria.  
- No si voy contigo.  
- Muy convincente, ahora ve- Y me empujo fuera de mi cuarto y prácticamente me obligo a entrar al baño. Entro conmigo, corrió la cortina de la ducha, abrió el grifo y espero con su mano extendida bajo la lluvia de agua esperando hasta que ésta esté en la temperatura adecuada.  
Me cruce de brazos y la observe algo molesta.  
- Puedo hacerlo sola- Dije cortante- ¿Acaso también vas a desnudarme tu?  
No medí el nivel de doble sentido que se podía leer en mis palabras, ni lo pensé cuando lo dije. Pero ella se congelo de espaldas a mí y lentamente giro. Había algo extraño en su expresión y en sus ojos repentinamente hambrientos. Me observo con detenimiento, con su mirada penetrante, tanto que me sentí invisible, desnuda, inhibida.  
Pronto una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios y sus ojos recuperaron su habitual brillo dorado. Camino en mi dirección, hasta quedar con su cuerpo casi pegado al mío, con mis brazos cruzados en medio de ambas.  
Lentamente inclino su rostro, haciendo que mi estomago se arremoline y retuerza de nerviosismo. Luego, con su boca a escasos centímetros de la mía, que la deseaba tan enloquecida, me hablo:  
- No tientes mi auto control- Dijo, pronunciando cada palabra con énfasis, haciendo que se deslicen junto con su exquisito aliento y me golpeen con el tono seductor que la esbelta criatura pálida frente a mí había empleado. Había sentido sus helados labios rozar los míos mientras hablaba, lo cual junto al hecho de que no me había besado, me hacia desearla aun más.

Ella se alejo y camino a mi lado, contoneándose, con aire victorioso y hasta puedo apostar que con una sonrisa engreída. Me mordí el labio ante eso y sacudí la cabeza al tiempo que oía la puerta cerrarse.  
Me desvestí y me metí al agua tibia, sin evitar pensar que lo que necesitaba era una ducha fría, muy fría.

Cuando estuve seca me dispuse a vestirme y escogí unos bonitos jeans azules, una camisa blanca y una campera de cuero negro. Todo cortesía de Alice Cullen, me estilista personal. El calzado, a pesar de ir perfectamente a juego, no había sido escogido por ella, pero yo amaba mis viejas converse rojas.  
Baje la escalera con paso alegre y me encontré a Alice al final de la misma. Tenía una expresión tan hermosa, tan feliz, que me sentí culpable de no haberla reconocido antes ¿O debería sentirme orgullosa? Porque extrañamente yo me sentía la razón de su alegría. Sin evitarlo, mientras bajaba los últimos escalones, repare en que su vestimenta era distinta que la de ayer.  
Ya con los pies en el último escalón, me detuve. Ella abrió sus brazos en forma de invitación, y yo la fulmine con la mirada y la señale con un dedo acusador.  
- Mentirosa, me dijiste que te quedarías toda la noche- Le dije, fingiendo enfado.  
Ella pareció pensárselo.  
- Bueno…- Comenzó dudosa- Es que…yo… quería producirme… para ti- Dijo nerviosa. Sus ojos abandonaron los míos. Esta faceta humana de Alice era completamente nueva para mí y me encantaba. Repare en sus palabras y casi se me escapa un ronroneo.  
- ¿De verdad?- Le pregunte, endulzando mi voz. Ella asintió y yo baje los últimos escalones y bese su fría mejilla- Pues es inútil, porque te ves maravillosa con cualquier trapo- Le dije al oído.  
- A mí también me gusta tu vestimenta de hoy- Me dijo nuevamente entusiasmada- Aunque necesitas un cambio de calzado- Me reprocho, sabía que lo haría.  
No le hice caso y camine a la cocina, con ella detrás de mí.  
- Obsérvame cazar- Le dije volteándome a mirarla, encontrándomela sentada en una de las silla que rodea la pequeña mesa y su belleza inundo el lugar.  
Busque un cuenco, leche y cereales, y, cuchara en mano, me senté frente a ella a devorar mi desayuno. Sintiendo su mirada fija en mí, inhibiéndome.  
- ¿Acaso también es fascinante verme comer?- Le pregunte sin levantar mi mirada, para luego meter otro bocado en mi boca.  
- Eso no se ve para nada apetitoso- Dijo con algo de asco, ignorando mi pregunta. Levante mi mirada y me encontré con su nariz arrugada y su boca en una mueca de desagrado.  
- Bueno, no es un león de montaña, pero sabe bien- Dije a la defensiva. Ella solo se encogió de hombros.  
- A decir verdad…- Dijo, luego de unos minutos de silencio. Levante mi mirada hacia ella y la encontré con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, descansando su mentón encima de estos- siempre me he preguntado cuál es el sabor de la comida, me refiero a la comida humana- Dijo en tono despreocupado y leve, muy levemente, melancólico.  
- Yo siempre tuve deseos de salir a cazar al maldito pie grande y beber su sangre- Dije, empleando un tono que pretendía ser aterrador. Le dedique una sonrisa divertida y ella rio gustosa.  
Me apenaba que ella no supiera nada de su vida humana. Solo contaba con la información que obtuvimos de mi nada agradable encuentro con James.  
Recordarlo hizo que mi cicatriz me queme, pero ignore el dolor. Estire mi mano sobre la mesa y Alice la tomo entre las suyas con cariño. Luego giro mi muñeca, observo con detenimiento la cicatriz de medialuna que la adornaba y la contorneo con sus helados y finos dedos. Pude ver como sus cejas se juntaban por el disgusto y en su boca se formaba una mueca. Siempre quise saber qué cosas pasaban por su mente.

- Nunca me perdonaría si algo te pasara- Dijo en forma ausente- Aquella vez, ni siquiera pude ser quien te salvara… porque apenas podía mantenerme a metros de tu olor.

Me remonte hacia aquel momento, casi cuatro meses atrás, cuando Carlisle intentaba frenar el flujo de sangre de mi pierna, al tiempo que el veneno que había ingresado por la mordedura de James en mi muñeca comenzaba a extenderse por mi cuerpo. Recuerdo como Alice no pudo quedarse a mi lado y Edward fue quien decidió no darme la inmortalidad, quitando toda la ponzoña de mi sangre y tentándose en el proceso. Aun así, le estaré eternamente agradecida por haberme salvado la vida aunque el sostenga ridículamente que su desliz, al casi no poder detenerse, sea imperdonable.

Quite mi mano de entre las de Alice, me levante y camine alrededor de la mesa de la cocina. Llegue hasta ella, me senté en su regazo y abrace fuertemente su pequeño cuerpo, mientras enterraba mi rostro en su cuello. Ella tardo unos segundos antes de envolverme con la protección de sus duros brazos.

Cuando levante mi rostro y lo aleje del embriagador aroma de su piel, descubrí que estaba mirándome apenada.  
- ¿Sabes? Yo opino que tenemos razones de sobra para pensar en este presente y darnos cuenta de lo afortunadas que somos- Clave fijamente mi mirada en la suya mientras hablaba con seguridad. Ella asintió con una leve sonrisa y sus ojos tenían ese color y brillo apagado cada vez que deseaba, pero naturalmente no podía, llorar.

Un rato después, cuando yo me encontraba cerrando con llaves la puerta de mí casa antes de partir, Alice se encontraba con alegría renovada, con esa emoción habitual que tenia, como si no hubiese pasado nada.  
Ella camino hasta el monovolumen con sus pasos de bailarina y se paro junto a la puerta del copiloto. Me quede quieta a mitad de camino, confundida.  
- ¿Qué haces?  
- Hoy iremos en tu auto- Me explico en un tono de voz particular, como dejando en claro que no quería negativas por mi parte.  
- ¿Es una orden?- Pregunte divertida.  
Ella asintió con una sonrisa. La conocía tan bien.

Con el auto ya en marcha, gire mi rostro hacia ella y le pregunte:  
- ¿A qué se debe este cambio?  
Ella arrugo un poco su expresión antes de contestar.  
- Porque quería ir contigo, solas- Dijo, luego de aflojar su rostro- Y no quería soportar los comentarios indebidos de Edward y Jasper durante el viaje, ya tendré bastante con ellos y el idiota de Emmett hoy- Dijo bufando molesta.  
No la cuestione, a pesar de que no comprendía bien a qué se refería, y continué con el camino.

Llegamos perfectamente a horario y la música de fondo durante el viaje fue la hermosa voz de Alice quejándose de la lentitud de mi carro.  
- Ahora se cual será tu regalo de cumpleaños- Comento la duende, luego de bajar y llegar a mi lado.  
- Ni lo pienses- Le advertí, observándola amenazadoramente.  
- Oh vamos, no puede ni andar una cuadra este Chevy de mier…- Comenzó a decir despectivamente, señalando a mi amado monovolumen con su mano.  
- Oye- La interrumpí- Mas respeto, es un señor mayor.  
Ella puso los ojos en blanco y comenzamos a caminar en dirección al instituto, bueno, ella más bien danzaba, dejándome unos cuantos paso detrás.  
- Vamos abuela- Se quejo Alice, volviendo a buscarme, enlazando nuestras manos.  
- ¿Disculpa? ¿Quién tiene aquí 17 y quien más de 110?- Pregunte divertida en voz baja.  
Ella sonrió ampliamente y su risa comenzó a sonar al tiempo que atravesábamos la puerta. Nos ganamos unas cuantas miradas. El hecho de estar tomadas de la mano no era nada novedoso, siempre lo hacíamos, la risa de Alice también era de lo más habitual, pero aquel sonido no dejaba de llamar la atención de quien lo oía y derretía a quien la miraba sonreír. Me incluyo en ese montón.

Cuando el timbre que daba fin a la primer clase del día y comienzo al almuerzo, salí velozmente del aula, ansiosa de ver a Alice. Camine por los pasillos atestados de alumnos y profesores. Estaba luchando por hacerme lugar entre ese tumulto de personas cuando una mano fría envolvió mi muñeca.  
Me gire sonriente, encontrándome los dorados y traviesos ojos de mi Cullen favorita. Se acerco a mí y beso mi mejilla, logrando que al instante me sonroje. Ella rio gustosa de lo que lograba en mi, tomo mi mano y comenzamos a caminar.  
- Te extrañe- Me confesó, apretando cariñosamente mi mano.  
- Y yo a ti, deseaba correr a nuestra mesa de almuerzo- Le dije son una sonrisa tonta.  
- Yo no estoy muy emocionada en llegar- La mire curiosa y ella volteo su mirada hacia mi- Emmett, Jazz y Edward están ahí, amasando su arsenal de bromas indebidas.  
- Ya lo habías mencionado, pero no se a que te refieres- No podía ocultar mi interés, muy pocas cosas ponían incomoda a Alice y en este momento se veía fastidiada.  
- Ya verás- Dijo, suspirando- Aunque preferiría raptarte ahora mismo y llevarte lejos conmigo todo el día- Trague saliva y mis pulsaciones aumentaron ante esto. La idea de ser raptada por Alice todo el día era realmente excitante- Pero en algún momento tendré que enfrentarlo, así que prefiero tenerte a mi lado cuando eso ocurra porque sé que no se sobrepasaran en tu presencia- Dijo sonriendo, apuesto que estaba escuchando mi repentinamente desbocado corazón- Eso creo- Agrego ausentemente.  
Seguimos nuestro camino por el interior de la cafetería y llegamos a destino. Como Alice predijo, Emmett, Jasper y Edward estaban allí, esperándonos y a juzgar por sus maliciosas sonrisas, tenían algo preparado.  
- Nos tomamos el atrevimiento de tomar tu almuerzo por ti, aquí esta- Dijo Edward, siendo el primero en hablar- No, no me refería a Bella, hablaba de tu manzana y tu agua- Continuo, aguantándose la risa, mientras arrastraba por la mesa la bandeja hasta Alice, quien lo fulmino con la mirada y se sentó, haciéndome señas a mí para que también lo haga y me senté a su lado.  
- ¿Qué será ese clima de lujuria y deseo?- Pregunto teatralmente Jasper observando a sus hermanos que sonrían si poder evitarlo.  
- ¿Sera Alice?- Pregunto Emmett con su voz gruesa y en tono burlón.  
Los tres se miraban entre ellos, fingiendo que ni Alice ni yo estábamos ahí.  
- Creo que diste en el blanco- Dijo Jasper abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos y riendo a continuación.  
Mire a Alice que tenia la mandíbula fuertemente apretada y los ojos en un dorado oscuro. Acaricie suavemente su mano debajo de la mesa y les puse mala cara a los tres bellos vampiros enfrente nuestro.  
- No, Alice, se que hace mucho no lo haces, pero esta mesa no es buen lugar para terminar con tantos años sin echar un polvo- Dijo Edward y casi podía llorar de la risa. Emmett y Jasper se observaron con la boca abierta, sumamente asombrados y un segundo más tarde estallaron en estruendosas carcajadas. Todos los estudiantes giraron a ver la escena y quedaron en silencio por el asombro, siendo las risas de los tres Cullen lo único que se oía en toda la cafetería.  
También todos presenciaron cuando Alice se levanto de su silla y comenzó a caminar. Observe a los tres vampiros que tenía enfrente mío, que seguían riendo pero más calmados y se limpiaban inexistentes lagrimas.  
- Parecen niños, gran trió de estúpidos- Les dije con frialdad mientras me levantaba para seguir a Alice.  
Atravesé la cafetería, la puerta y anduve por los pasillos en su búsqueda y nada. Entre a varias aulas vacías y nada. Intente en baño y nada. La llame a su teléfono pero no contesto, lo intente 8 veces más y nada.  
Para cuando me rendí sonó la alarma que daba el almuerzo por terminado. Ingrese a la siguiente clase. Edward estaba sentado en la mesa que compartíamos. Camine hasta él y me senté en mi lugar, a su lado y lo fulmine con la mirada. El se veía algo arrepentido, pero yo estaba sumamente enojada y lo único que deseaba era abrazar a Alice, pero para ello tendría que soportar las horas que me quedaban aquí.  
Con fastidio y cansancio hice lo posible por prestar atención a la clase y no hacer caso a los constantes e insistentes intentos de mi compañero por llamar mi atención, o para disculparse.

**_Agradezco todos los reviews y a todos mis seguidores y lectores. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, aun hay mucho mas por contar, asi que cuenten conmigo y con que voy a serguir publicando. Tengo otro fic Alice&Bella con un par de capitulos ya, creen que es momento de publicarlo?_**  
**_Sigan comentando y yo sigo escribiendo. Cualquier consulta o deseo o lo que sea mi mail es 43 _**  
**_Saludos amigos, Jade _**


	11. Chapter 11 Mi sangre o mi cuerpo

Cumpliendo con mi responsabilidad como estudiante, conteniendo mis deseos de salir corriendo a buscarla, mantuve el culo pegado a mi asiento de clases. Cuando el timbre sonó guarde mis cosas, tome mi bolso y volé de allí.  
Llegue al aparcamiento como un rayo, cruzándome a Edward de camino a mi coche. Ignore por completo su presencia y sus intentos por entablar conversación. Arranque y conduje a casa, más rápido de lo que habituaba.  
Llegue, estacione y baje. Con la mirada fija en las llaves que mis manos sostenían temblorosas, camine hasta la puerta de entrada.  
- Bella, al fin llegas- Una voz masculina me asusto. Levante rápido la mirada y me encontré a Jacob parado frente a mí.  
- Jake ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunte aun agitada.  
- Creo que al menos esperaba un "Hola, Jake ¿Qué tal?"- Dijo algo herido y con sarcasmo.  
- Vale, yo… lo siento, es que no te esperaba- Dije nerviosa.  
- Lo sé, últimamente así es- Dijo apartando sus ojos de los míos- Hace tiempo que no hablamos.  
- Si, es que, he estado…- ¿Qué excusa le daría? ¿Qué la última semana había estado pendiente del ser más hermoso del universo? ¿Qué estaba con Alice?- ocupada- Me decidí, sabiendo que aún era pronto para aclarar las cosas acerca de mi reciente noviazgo.  
- Oh- Pareció pensárselo un momento, al parecer no esperaba encontrarme tan fría- Bueno, entonces ¿Quieres hacer algo? Tengo la tarde libre- Dijo recobrando su entusiasmo, mientras una sonrisa amplia se formaba en sus labios.  
- Lo lamento, pero estoy sumamente ocupada, no puedo- Le dije mientras rascaba mi nuca- Quizás otro día.  
Su sonrisa decayó.  
- Vale, en ese caso, mejor en otra ocasión- Contesto desilusionado.  
Se acerco a mí y, sin que yo pueda preverlo, me abrazo con dulzura. Me sorprendí al encontrarme a mi misma correspondiendo al abrazo. Pero simplemente no pude evitarlo, adoro a este muchacho.  
- Adiós, Jake- Dije en tono amigable al tiempo que lo soltaba y esperaba a que el haga lo mismo.  
- Adiós, Bells- Se despidió, no sin antes depositar un cálido beso en mi mejilla, dejándolo reposar más tiempo del indicado. Se alejo de mí y lo observe marcharse a pie.

Entre a casa preguntándome "¿Dónde está Alice?" Subí a mi cuarto arrastrando los pies. Era increíble como mi estado anímico decaía cuando ella no estaba a mi lado.

Cansada, me quite la campera de cuero, el calzado y me deje caer rendida en la comodidad de mi cama. No llegue a permanecer allí ni 2 segundos, porque cuando mi brazo rozo algo muy similar al hielo, salte de allí. Perdí el equilibrio y supe que mi trasero sufriría el peor daño, pero me sobresalte cuando caí recostada sobra más hielo y unos brazos igualmente fríos me envolvieron.  
Ahogue un grito de terror cuando oí su aterciopelada voz.  
- No quería asustarte- Dijo Alice en mi oído, erizándome la piel.  
Mis músculos se relajaron cuando comprendí que ella estaba allí, lo que había anhelado desde su partida del instituto. Sin contener mi deseo de abrazarla, hice girar mi cuerpo, quedando recostada sobre ella, con nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros uno de otro y envolví su cuello con mis brazos, deleitándome con su incomparable aroma.  
- Alice- Suspire con alegría y alivio, sintiendo como ella dejaba deslizar cariñosamente sus manos por mi espalda.  
- Bella- Su voz era ahogada, levante mi rostro y me encontré con el suyo tan hermoso enmarcado por una expresión de desagrado, casi asco y la nariz arrugada.  
La observe confundida.  
- ¿Qué?- Le pregunte, restándole un poco de importancia a su expresión y acerque mi rostro con intenciones de besarla.  
No pude ni rozar sus labios cuando me encantaba de pronto parada, con ella enfrente de mí, con sus manos firmes en mis hombros, formando una barrera entre nosotras.  
- ¿Alice, que sucede?- Le pregunte un tanto herida.  
- Hueles fatal- Me dijo, poniendo cara de asco- Hueles a perro.

Me había sentido tan atacada por su comentario y a la vez avergonzada, que volé al baño. Me duche con rabia ¿Qué le sucede a esta loca? Primero no puede mantenerse cerca de mi por lo apetitoso de mi aroma y ahora porque huelo a "perro" ¿Qué cosa podía lograr que no le agrade mi olor?  
Sacudí la cabeza y continué higienizándome, procurando limpiar cada pedazo de mi cuerpo.  
Salí envuelta en una toalla, olfateándome en el camino de regreso a mi cuarto. Cuando me decidí en que olía perfectamente bien, entre.

Alice estaba sentada en mi cama, en la misma posición en la que se encontraba cuando salí precipitada al baño. La alegría había regresado a su rostro y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tenia frente a mí. Me envolvió entre sus brazos y enterró su nariz en mi cuello, inspirando profundamente. Pude oír como suspiraba de satisfacción y comenzó a repartir besos por esa zona, lo cual me volvió loca. El camino de su boca subió hasta mi mejilla, luego la comisura de mis labios y finalmente sobre estos. Eran cortos y repetidos besos en mis labios, y en el sexto se congelo y profundizo sus acciones, cuando tomo suavemente mi labio inferior entre sus dientes, mordiéndolo y tirando de él con delicadeza, arrancándome un suspiro. No pude contener mis hormonas la bese con desesperación. Ella reacciono sorprendiéndome al lamer mi boca con su fría lengua, demandando su acceso, el cual le concedí al instante. Sentí sus manos bajar por mi cintura y mas y mas, hasta sujetar mis piernas, logrando que envuelva su cuerpo con ellas. Mis manos sujetaron el cabello de su nuca, al tiempo que nuestras lenguas comenzaban una danza desesperada.  
Me di cuenta de que Alice estaba caminando hacia la cama y me recostó sobre esta, si romper el firme agarre de mis piernas en torno a su cintura, ni el de mis manos en su cabello, ni el beso en sí.  
Intente llegar más lejos y cole una de mis manos por su camiseta para acariciar su frio y plano abdomen. Sentí como ella gemía contra mi boca, lo cual me hizo sentir orgullosa.  
La toalla que aun, sorprendentemente, cubría mi cuerpo, se torno en un completo fastidio, un estorbo, al igual que su vestimenta, que me alejaba de su suave y fría piel. Alice era toda una experta, me tenia donde quería, yo estaba enloquecida y lo único que deseaba era mas de ella.  
No lo soporte más y, sin romper el desesperado beso ni el juego de su experta, fría y suave lengua con la mía, intente quitar la toalla de mi cuerpo.

No sabía que esperaba yo con esto, ni por qué creía que podía llegar aun más lejos, que podíamos dar el siguiente paso. Toda posibilidad se esfumo cuando ya no sentí entre mis piernas el pequeño y frio cuerpo de Alice, ni su vientre en contacto con mi mano, ni el juego de nuestras lenguas, ni su boca sobre la mía.

Cuando abrí los ojos alarmada, gire hacia un costado encontrándome su rostro cerca del mío, su mandíbula apretada, los ojos ennegrecidos y atolondrados, y una expresión perturbada. Sabía que estaba luchando por controlar sus deseos de quitar hasta la última gota de sangre de mi cuerpo. Yo aun estaba peligrosamente cerca de ella y quise alejarme con intención de darle espacio, de ayudar a que se serene, de no ser una molestia para ella, pero al instante que tome esa decisión su mano sujeto mi brazo. Me quede completamente quieta, apenas siquiera respiraba. Luche por controlar los aun acelerados latidos de mi corazón y parpadee lo mínimo indispensable, intentando que mis ojos no se pierdan ni un segundo la profundidad de los suyos.  
Fueron unos largos minutos en la misma posición, ambas en absoluta quietud. Fui testigo de cómo, poco a poco, aflojaba los músculos de su rostro, como sus ojos se aclaraban hasta recobrar su fascinante dorado, como su expresión se relajaba y como una pequeña y avergonzada sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

Su mano soltó mi brazo, subió hasta mi rostro y acuno mi mejilla. Soltó un suspiro, mezcla de alivio, cansancio y resignación.

- Definitivamente no tienes sentido de auto protección- Me dijo en un tono de desaprobación- Aunque soy responsable de haber llevado las cosas a ese nivel. Por un momento creí que podría, pero fue sumamente peligroso confiar tanto en mi control- Se reprocho a sí misma.  
- Yo confió en ti y en tu control- Las palabras se escaparon de mi boca, mostrando mi desesperación por que fuese algo suficiente, algo que bastara para que ella también crea en sí misma, tanto como yo lo hago.  
- Pues haces mal, no debes olvidar que soy un depredador letal- Su voz era de lamento.  
- P-pero es que yo desearía… poder…- Termine con un suspiro de frustración. Me costaba expresarle en simples palabras la forma en que no solo deseaba su amor sino también su cuerpo.  
- Lo sé- Dijo con simpleza- También yo, pero es tan difícil… tan arriesgado- No quería insistir, ni presionarla, solo quería lograr que poco a poco confié en sí misma, para poder dar aquel paso que yo tanto ansiaba.  
Repare en sus últimas palabras, en que ella también me deseaba, pero rápidamente me forcé a no ilusionarme. Soy un humano, ella un vampiro, el sexo para cualquiera debe ser placentero, pero sé que no sería lo mismo para ella, ya que no sería ni algo nuevo ni fascinante, considerando mi falta total de experiencia y conocimiento. En mi caso, en cambio, el solo hecho de pensar en tener relaciones sexuales con Alice me mareaba. Sus abrazos, sus inocentes y cariñosas caricias en mi mejilla, y también los besos sobre estas, o cuando jugueteaba con mi cabello o mis dedos, siempre habían despertado una chispa en mí que me demostraba que una vez que pruebe su droga, sería una adicta. Ahora, que siempre cuento con algún que otro beso en mis labios, por más cuidadoso y corto que pueda ser, lograba que mi temperatura corporal llegue a niveles altísimos, y recordando esta ultima y peligrosa sesión de besos, lo cual fue sumamente pasional y candente, tendría que sentirme avergonzada porque de seguro su perfecto olfato reconocería el olor de mi humedad.

Sacudí la cabeza.  
- ¿En qué piensas?- Pregunto Alice curiosa dado que mi silencio se había hecho extenso.  
- ¿Qué es lo que más te atrae? ¿Mi sangre o mi cuerpo?- Le pregunte con seriedad, observando al techo.  
Ella, dubitativa, se tomo unos segundos antes de contestar.  
- Creo que hay un empate- Aunque ya lo sabía, la observe boquiabierta- En momentos como el de hace unos minutos tu sangre es lo único que pasa por mi cabeza, pero el resto del tiempo, cuando no tientas al límite mi auto control, tu cuerpo es lo más deseable para mí- Dijo con palabras sinceras y un tono divertido.  
Suspire al tiempo que me perdía en sus ojos.  
- Me pregunto cómo me sentiría en tu lugar.  
- Bueno, no es para nada agradable, si de algo te ayuda saberlo- Me aseguro.

Pasaron verías horas, en las cuales conversamos de cosas sin importancia, reímos, pero el silencio fue nuestro principal espectador. No volvió a besarme, pero no se alejo de mí e incluso me envolvió con sus brazos y acaricio mi cabello.  
Me quede pensando en algo en particular que deseaba preguntarle, ya que me inquietaba no saberlo.  
- Alice- Dije su nombre con delicadeza, con suavidad, sin poder evitar sentir calidez cada ver que lo pronunciaba y ella volvía sus ojos hacia los míos esperando que continuase- ¿Has hablado con Jasper y Edward?  
Sus cejas se juntaron en señal de disgusto y sacudió la cabeza.  
- Apenas salí de allí me fui a cazar, tenía que… descargarme- Me explico con lentitud, escogiendo la palabra adecuada.  
- ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste siquiera a donde ibas? Al menos hubiese querido despedirme de ti y saber cuándo volverías- Le confesé en voz baja y ella me observo con aprehensión.  
- No podía, quería salir cuanto antes de allí, lejos de esos idiotas y de ti- Hablo sin mirarme, dejándome apreciar como la escasa luz de aquel atardecer nublado iluminaba el contorno de su perfecto perfil- No podía arriesgarme a cometer una estupidez, como romper una mesa, o una silla, o golpearlos a ellos, sabiendo que no solo nos pondríamos en evidencia sino que tu podías salir gravemente lastimada.  
- Pero te fuiste sin decirme nada- Insistí yo.  
- Es que me sentía tan…- Corto la oración nerviosa, sentí sus brazos endurecerse en torno a mí.  
- ¿Tan qué, Alice?- Intente controlar la urgencia en mi voz, pero creo que fue en vano.  
- Avergonzada- Soltó la palabra con frustración.  
Observe su perfil con detenimiento, apreciando que su boca estaba apretada y los ojos entrecerrados, en una expresión de completa seriedad. Definitivamente no estaba bromeando y la palabra que salió de su boca, efectivamente había sido "avergonzada".  
- ¿Qué?- Pregunte sorprendida, expresando mi confusión- ¿Avergonzada?- Ella asintió en respuesta.  
- Yo, a decir verdad, esperaba que me dijeras que te sentías tan furiosa que no viste otra alternativa que salir de allí antes de asesinar a todo el alumnado en un acto de desahogo violento- Le confesé, aplicando un ligero toque bromista- Pero, tú me sales con que te sentías avergonzada. Lo que no entiendo es ¿avergonzada de qué?- Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro, aspirando su exquisito aroma.  
- ¿Acaso no escuchaste las guarradas que dijeron ese trió de idiotas, en especial Edward?- Me pregunto fastidiada, agitando su brazo libre en el aire en señal de frustración.  
- Si- Le dije con lentitud y calmada- Pero no pensé que te afectaría tanto, admito que por un momento creí que también reirías.  
- ¿Estas bromeando? ¿Acaso tienen derecho a meterse en mi vida privada?- Pregunto enojada.  
- Yo no dije eso, solo que no creí que tu vida sexual sea tan… tan innombrable, ya que también estamos hablando de mi. No es como si el sexo conmigo sea algo que deba preocuparte, no sería nada nuevo ni fascinante para ti, siquiera sabemos si algún día sucederá, así que no debes sentirte incomodada- Se lo dije con tanta vergüenza y pena, en un tono tan bajo que apenas oí mis propias palabras.  
En el segundo siguiente a terminar de hablar, el silencio inundo la habitación, pero apenas pude sentirlo porque las estruendosas carcajadas de Alice comenzaron a sonar. Me incorpore por el susto y la observe entre horrorizada y preocupada, como quien mira a un loco.  
- Alice- Intente llamar su atención sacudiendo su brazo pero ella comenzó a girar en mi cama, abrazándose a sí misma, riendo a gusto, llenando mis oídos con el sonido más perfecto y hermoso del universo.  
Aun sabiendo que sería en vano, intente atrapar su bello rostro entre mis manos, pero para mi sorpresa seso sus carcajadas y quedo completo silencio, observándome expectante y divertida. Un segundo después me encontraba entre sus brazos fríos, sobre su pequeño cuerpo, con su rostro a una distancia casi nula del mío, con mis labios deseosos de atrapar los suyos.  
- Bella- Suspiro mi nombre e inhale su delicioso aliento, que me endulzo la garganta y la existencia misma. Una de sus manos acuno mi mejilla con cariño mientras ella me miraba con devoción- Dime ¿Por qué crees que me enfade y me sentí avergonzada?- Me pregunto con suavidad.  
Tuve que concentrarme en analizar su pregunta, porque la hermosura inhumana de su faz estaba mareándome.  
- Y-yo em- Tartamudee con incoherencia. Ahora era mi turno de sentirme avergonzada y lo confirme cuando sentí mi rostro arder bajo sus helados dedos, que comenzaron a trazar un camino por este.  
- Me dio rabia que Edward airee mis pensamientos y que Jasper revele lo que siento en tu presencia- Siseo- Y respecto a la vergüenza, no me hacía gracia alguna que tu escuches eso, porque creí que te sentirías incomoda de que piense así de ti, tan… hambrientamente- Sus ojos permanecían clavados en los míos mientras hablaba.  
- Pero ellos no hablaron de mi sangre- Dije entrecerrando mis ojos, esforzándome al máximo por comprender sus palabras.  
- Porque ellos no se referían al hambre de sangre, sino a mi apetito sexual- Casi pude sentir un ronroneo vibrar en su pecho.  
- ¿Apetito… sexual?- Aun no entendía.  
- Bella, eres tan inocente- Rio Alice.  
- Es que no comprendo que tiene que ver tu apetito sexual con mi sangre y las bromas de tus hermanos- Dije sintiendo una extraña inquietud cuando las palabras "sexo", "apetito" y "Alice" se encontraban perfectamente unidas en una misma oración.  
Alice puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un suspiro de impaciencia.  
- Si, como ya sabes deseo tu sangre porque es el aroma más enloquecedor y delicioso del mundo entero- Dijo, explicándome las cosas lentamente como a un crio- Me molestaron las bromas de mis hermanos porque no hacían más que revelar mis pensamientos hacia ti y me avergoncé porque sabía que te sentirías incomoda- Finalizo y me observo como esperando que yo diga algo.  
Algo hizo _clic_ en mi cabeza, como cuando enciendes una lamparita en plena oscuridad y su luz te permite observar todo con perfecta claridad. Aun así, no le encontraba sentido a lo que Alice me decía, era simplemente ilógico.  
- Entonces, t-tu… ¿Piensas así de mi?- Tartamudee con nerviosismo.  
- Si, yo lo siento, no quiero incomodarte- Me susurro avergonzada, apartando su mirada de mi. Luego me aparto de su cuerpo y me dejo sentada en la cama frente a ella.  
- Tu… me deseas- Dije mirando las sabanas, como si ellas pudiesen confirmármelo.  
- Por supuesto que sí- Gorjeo Alice- No debería sorprenderte, yo te amo- No pude evitar unir mis ojos con los suyos al oír sus palabras y su tono dulce, casi tímido.  
- Siéndote sincera, hasta hace cinco minutos pensaba que yo era la única deseosa.  
Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Creías que yo no te deseaba?- Pregunto casi ofendida y yo asentí con la cabeza.  
- Bueno, es que somos diferentes, quiero decir, tú eres un vampiro y no creí que el sexo, en especial conmigo, sea algo que te atraiga- Le confesé.  
- Tonta, tonta Bella- Sacudió la cabeza mientras reía- Jamás he deseado algo con tantas ganas, siquiera tu sangre podría superarlo- Me dijo con sus ojos repentinamente oscurecidos, acercándose a mí.  
Me mordí el labio para ahogar un gemido de satisfacción. Alice Cullen, la criatura más hermosa perfecta, esbelta, atractiva y encantadora del universo, no solo me amaba sino que también me deseaba. En mi cabeza el "Alice me desea" rebotaba de un lado a otro, vitoreando.  
Cuando gateo hasta mi, cual gato al asecho, me entraron unas ganas incontrolables de besarla. Ella invadió mi espacio, logrando que poco a poco me recueste sobre el colchón, mientras ella continuaba acercándose a mí, deslizándose sobre mi cuerpo.  
Poso sus manos en mi torso, sobre la tela de la toalla, y marco un camino desde mi cintura hasta el inicio de mis pechos. Mi corazón se acelero cuando rozo mi cuello con su nariz, haciéndome cosquillas mientras inspiraba mi aroma, luego sus labios besaron mi piel desde mi hombro hasta mi oído repetidas veces, y finalmente su gélida lengua acompaño el trayecto, logrando que los latidos de mi ya desbocado corazón, se aceleren aun mas.  
Un suave gemido escapo de mis labios cuando mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y desde allí beso mi mejilla y para mi suerte llego a mi boca, que la estaba esperando ansiosa. Me beso suave y lentamente, como intentando marcar un control. La textura de sus labios, su suavidad, su frialdad y su sabor no permitieron que me resista y presione su labio superior con mi lengua, rogando que me permita jugar con la suya. Sentí su duda, pero al instante abrió su boca y arremolino su lengua con la mía, provocando que su sabor se sienta aun mas, haciéndome perder el control. Gemí contra su boca y en el segundo que aproveche para tomar aire, ella me sorprendió al frotar su rodilla en mi entrepierna. Gemí su nombre y al mismo tiempo sentí su pecho vibrar contra el mío.  
Quería sentir su piel con mis manos, quería quitar mi estorbosa toalla de en medio, quería morder sus labios gélidos y apropiarme de ellos, quería tanto, pero sobre todo, quería que esto no termine.  
Y, como siempre me sucede, llegar hasta estos niveles, de besos peligrosamente apasionados, exploraciones de su lengua en mi cuello, sus manos en mi torso y ahora la nueva labor de su rodilla, significa pasar un límite.

Cuando inevitablemente me encontré sin su cuerpo de mármol sobre el mío, o sus helados y deliciosos besos, o su rostro enterrado en mi cuello, comencé a sentir mi propio cuerpo, como mi respiración agitada, mis pulsaciones aceleradas y una notable humedad allí abajo.

- Puedo oír tu corazón martilleando- Su voz se oía lejos de mi y la encontré parada junto a la ventana, inhalando y exhalando lentamente- puedo oler tu torrente sanguíneo, puedo sentir en el aire el ritmo de tus pulsaciones y los rastros de tu excitación, pero más fácilmente aun puedo destrozarte sin que seas consciente de ello- Me dijo tan bajito que apenas creí oírlo.

Giro su rostro en mi dirección y visualice sus ojos negros como el carbón. Me senté y extendí mi mano, invitándola. Ella lo sopeso por un momento y luego camino hasta mi a paso humano y estrecho mi mano. Se recostó y yo la imite.  
- ¿Estas mejor?- Le pregunte, deseaba abrazarla, pero no quería ponerla incomoda.  
Ella sonrió burlona y, luego de dedicarme un asentimiento, estiro sus brazos y me atrajo hacia sí.  
- Charlie llegara en 26 minutos- Me aviso Alice despreocupada y hasta pude sentir como se encogía levemente de hombros.  
- Eso significa que hay que hacer la cena- Dije, sin ninguna intención de apartarme de sus brazos.  
- Si, yo también estaba pensando en comer- Me dijo divertida.  
Levante mi rostro en busca del suyo. Conocía el significado de sus palabras.  
- ¿Volverás?- Le pregunte con cara de cachorro mojado.  
- Si me miras así ¿cómo negarme?- Ronroneo Alice. Me abrace con más fuerza a ella.  
- ¿Ya debes irte?- Ella asintió en respuesta.  
Me aleje de su cuerpo a regañadientes, sabiendo que cuanto antes la deje ir, más rápido volverá.  
- ¿Me acompañas a la ventana, mi amor?- Me pregunto teatralmente, ya parada a mi lado, ofreciéndome una mano que toma gustosa.

Conté los 8 cortos pasos que di hasta llegar a destino y apreté su mano, la cual ella unos segundos después acerco a su boca y la beso, para luego soltarla.  
Alice se agazapo sobre la ventana, en posición para saltar. Volvió su rostro hacia mí y me dedico una de sus más adorables sonrisas, que resplandeció a la luz de la luna. Me hizo una seña para que me acerque más y tomo mi rostro con una de sus manos. Se inclino hacia mí y deposito un dulce pero corto beso en mis labios.  
- Tranquila, volveré tan rápido que no tendrás tiempo de extrañarme- Me aseguro, mientras sus dedos marcaban círculos en mi mejilla.  
- Muy tarde, ya lo estoy haciendo- Le dije en tono lastimero.  
Ella me miro encantada y pude escuchar un _"aww"_ escapar de sus labios. Luego quito su fría mano de mi rostro y salto. No existió su caída, ni su desaparición. Era tan sigilosa que en ocasiones aterraba.  
- Caza un puma por mi- Le hable a la nada, pero puedo jurar que oí su musical risita en la penumbra.  
Con pesadez camine hasta mi cama nuevamente, que se veía extrañamente vacía. Disfrute cuando me quite mi maldita toalla y la tire con furia al suelo. Decidí que debía ser más autosuficiente de ahora en adelante o podría morir en su ausencia.

Luego de vestirme y recalentar la lasaña del día anterior, me senté a esperar a mi padre. Cuando oí el coche patrulla estacionar frente a la casa no pude evitar pensar las cosas que sucedían en esta cada y mi inocente Charlie no era consciente de ello.

Hola queridos/as! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Quizas, solo quizas, publique mañana el siguiente. Comenten lo que les parecio este cap y tambien sus sugerencias, que esperan del fic, que quieren que pase, yo tendre todas las propuestas en cuenta :)  
Hasta el proximo capitulo.  
Saludos, Jade :)  
43 (Agreguenme)


	12. Chapter 12 La bella y la bestia

Bostece satisfecha y me estire entre las sabanas. Sentía como una sonrisa estaba perfectamente marcada en mi rostro y me preguntaba si había estado toda la noche con la misma cara de idiota enamorada.  
- Buenos días, Bella durmiente- Me saludo una alegre y cantarina voz.  
Abrí mis ojos, con la incontrolable necesidad de admirar su precioso rostro. Alice estaba sentada en el borde de mi cama, con las piernas cruzadas. Me estaba derritiendo ante sus áureos ojos y su luminosa sonrisa.  
Me incorpore y me arrastre hasta ella, pero me detuve a mitad de camino cuando reconocí un cuadernillo y un lápiz en cada una de sus níveas y pequeñas manos. La mire con curiosidad.

- Hola- Le dije algo distraída, luego de mirarla sonriente- ¿Qué haces?  
Ella acorto la distancia que nos separaba y se sentó frente a mí, con nuestras piernas rozándose. Luego, con una sonrisa casi infantil adornando su faz, me mostro un dibujo aun no terminado en una hoja de aquel cuaderno. Era una mujer, joven, bella y sonriente, y a juzgar por sus ojos cerrados y la cama donde se encontraba recostada, pude reconocer que estaba dormida.  
La expresión en su rostro, sus pómulos, sus labios, sus facciones en sí y esa atontada sonrisa, me hicieron darme cuenta de algo: Aquella mujer que vivía dibujada sobre ese papel, era yo.

Eleve mi mirada y me encontré con sus ojos adorándome, al igual que una sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios.  
- Cuando regrese te encontrabas así y no pude contenerme- Me explico entusiasmada- Regrese a casa en busca de esto y decidí dibujarte. Fue sencillo, dado que no cambiaste de posición en toda la noche.  
Admire el dibujo unos segundos más.  
- Eres muy buena- Dije con sinceridad. Era un dibujo estupendo, parecía salido de la mano de una profesional. Efectivamente este es otro punto a favor de mi convicción al asegurar que la pequeña pixie es perfecta.  
- Gracias- Contesto Alice, un tanto engreída, ante mi cumplido- Entonces creo que te gustaran los otros- Dijo pasando las páginas del cuaderno hasta llegar al principio, hasta el primer dibujo. Eran cientos de elaborados bocetos, en todas las hojas mi rostro estaba plasmado, cada dibujo mostraba una expresión o gesto propio de mí y el tema más repetido era mi sonrojo. Los últimos cinco eran de esta misma noche, todos desde diferentes ángulos, algunos de cuerpo entero, o perfil, o primer plano, como el último.  
- Oh, Alice, son bellísimos- Le dije asombrada- Pero no creo verme así- Dije insegura. La mujer de papel que suponía ser yo, era bien parecida y llena de gracia.  
Alice negó con la cabeza, cerro el cuaderno y me enseño la tapa, y sobre ella, en una delicada y prolija caligrafía, brillaba mi nombre. _Bella_.  
- Tu nombre hace honor a lo que eres. Por dentro- Dijo con seguridad, reposando la palma de su mano en mi pecho, a la altura de mi alocado corazón- Y por fuera- Susurro, trazando el contorno de mis cejas, nariz, mandíbula y labios, con sus finos y helados dedos- Esto es lo que mis ojos ven cuando te miro- Me dijo, sacudiendo levemente el cuadernillo en el aire.  
Me ruborice al instante, con su mano sobre mis ardientes mejillas.

- Ahora, preciosa, debes cambiarte o llegaras tarde al instituto- Me hablo en plan madre.  
- Sabes que eso no pasara- Le dije juguetona pellizcando su mejilla.  
Me levante de la cama de un salto y me decidí por provocarla, solo un poco. Como si fuese lo más normal, sujete mi remera de pijama del borde y la deslice hacia arriba, quitándomela por la cabeza. Quede en corpiño, uno negro y sugerente.  
- Bella ¿Qué haces?- El nerviosismo en su voz era notable.  
Aproveche el momento para quitarme los pantalones, luciendo unas pequeñas e igualmente negras braguitas, que dejaban poco a la imaginación.  
Atine a sujetar el borde de mis bragas y al segundo siguiente unas manos frías me lo estaban impidiendo. ¡Bingo!  
- ¿Qué?- Pregunte, con inocencia, fingiendo demencia.  
- No lo hagas- Me dijo con dureza. Cuando me asome a sus ojos los encontré perturbados y ennegrecidos- Por favor- Me rogo, casi gimoteando.  
No era mi intención desnudarme, tan solo quería ver cómo reaccionaba ante la posibilidad de que lo haga. Di en el blanco, sabía que no me lo permitiría y que balbucearía como una niña.  
- ¿Qué sucede? Me dijiste que me cambie, ¿recuerdas?- Le hable, como si fuera lo más obvio.  
- B-bueno pero espera a que salga- Tartamudeó, ¡Tartamudeó! Esto es tan extraño y agradable.  
No pude contener la risa. Era tan cómico verla nerviosa.  
- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Pregunto algo exasperada.  
Tape mi boca con una mano para esconder un poco el ruido de mis carcajadas y la señale con un dedo en forma significativa.  
- ¿Ah sí?- Se notaba la molestia en su voz. Yo asentí en respuesta y ella bufo ante eso- ¿Por qué?- Intento ocultar el interés en su voz.  
Tome aire varias veces y le hable en cuanto estuve segura de que podía hacerlo sin reír.  
- Pues porque te pones nerviosa y actúas como si fuese a violarte- Le dije divertida.  
- ¿Violarme?- Pregunto sorprendida- Yo asentí- ¿Tu a mi?- Reconocí un peculiar tono de superioridad, pero le reste importancia y asentí nuevamente- Por favor, no estás en condiciones de hacer tal cosa. Recuérdalo, yo soy la bestia y tú la bella.  
- Creo que tu eres ambas cosas- Le sonreí con cariño y logre ablandar su expresión.  
- Y yo pienso que tu eres una jodida depravada- Trague saliva. Su voz había sonado tan seductora y melosa, con una mirada lasciva y sugerente. Esta chica era el mismísimo diablo y me llevara al más profundo de los infiernos, uno del que no podré, ni tampoco querré, salir jamás.  
- Yo no soy quien fantasea con hacerlo sobre la mesa de la cafetería del instituto, atestado de alumnos y profesores- Contraataqué, haciendo mi mejor intento por sonar sensual.  
Ante mis palabras ella dejo de respirar, no es como si precisamente necesitara hacerlo, tan inmóvil como una estatua y bella como la más perfecta obra de arte. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de disgusto y otra cosa que solo pude reconocer como vergüenza. La observe juguetear con sus manos algo inquieta. Callada, quieta y nerviosa. Esto solo me indicaba una cosa. No podía siquiera imaginarlo.  
- Oh dios mío- Exprese impresionada por lo real de mis palabras. Tape mi boca con ambas manos- Oh dios mío- Dije mas para mí misma, marcando una pausa entre cada palabra.

Recobre la compostura de mi misma al instante en que una ola de satisfacción, nacida del orgullo, me invadió. Descubrí a Alice sentada en el borde de mi cama, con un semblante de seriedad y algo expectante de mi persona. Camine hasta ella con una sonrisilla feliz y me senté a su lado.  
- ¿Por qué no veo que te enfadaras conmigo?- Pregunto con un deje de curiosidad y timidez.  
- Tal vez porque no lo estoy ahora y tampoco habría razón alguna para estarlo- Le conteste con simpleza. Al escuchar mis palabras y mi tono dulce, levanto sus preciosos ojos y me observo con detenimiento, en busca de algún indicio que contradiga a mis palabras y al no lograrlo me devolvió una sonrisa amplia.  
- En este punto te vuelves impredecible, porque no confió en lo que mis visiones me dicen- Me explico- ¿Qué otro ser humano se sentiría a gusto con un vampiro acosador?- Me pregunto con burla.  
- Mientras tú seas ese vampiro, cualquiera se sentiría a gusto de ser acosado por ti- Le asegure divertida y me regocije al escuchar su risa.  
Ella suspiro y observo a la nada con una mirada soñadora, luego sus ojos se conectaron nuevamente con los míos.  
- Eres tan rara.  
- Me declaro culpable.  
- Yo debería hacerlo.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Por haberme apropiado de ti- Le reste importancia a su tono triste.  
- Sabes que soy independiente, pero hasta cierto punto- Le dije y ella me observo esperando a que continuase- Me refiero a que es mi decisión estar contigo, lo cual significa que no te apropiaste de mi, pero de todas formas soy dependiente de tu persona- Agache la cabeza cuando sentí que el inminente sonrojo se avecinaba- No puedo estar un segundo lejos de ti, siento que me falta el aire.

Últimamente lo único que lograba con mis palabras era enternecer a mi compañera. Esta no fue la excepción, lo supe cuando la oí ronronear de satisfacción para luego atraparme entre sus brazos, dejándome recostada sobre la cama con ella encima mío.

- Eres tan, tan tierna- Me dijo efusivamente, con voz melosa, antes de callar cualquier cosa que yo fuese a decir, plantando un hambriento beso sobre mis labios.  
Fue instantánea la forma en que abrí mi boca cuando ella me lo solicito. El sabor de su lengua jamás dejara de sorprenderme, enloquecerme y provocar una inevitable humedad en mi entrepierna.  
Fantasear acerca de revolcarme con Alice sobre la mesa de la cafetería mientras en mi realidad me encontraba debajo de ella con esta besándome con desesperación, nublando cualquier idea, me hacía imposible no intentar cumplir aquel deseo. La candente fantasía de Alice.  
Sabia que estaba atravesando los últimos segundos hasta que llegue el momento en que ella se aleje de mi diciendo que es muy peligroso o que arriesgo mi seguridad tontamente, etc. Entonces, utilizando todas mis fuerzas, me aferre a ella, con piernas, brazos, manos y uñas, invertí nuestras posiciones quedando yo sobre ella y profundice aun más el beso, si es que era posible hacerlo.  
Puse tanto ímpetu en disfrutar los últimos segundos del delicioso beso que, como siempre, me olvide de respirar. No fue hasta que sentí su manos aferrarse a mis hombros y empujarme suavemente, que me di cuenta de que estaba agitada y respirando con dificultad.

Sus ojos dorados me observaban con reproche.  
- Bella, honestamente ¿Cómo es que logras olvidar el más básico rasgo humano?  
- Te declaro culpable- Logre articular mientras sonreía.  
Ella soltó un bufido mitad risa y luego endulzo su expresión.  
- De acuerdo _Bella_, ponte algo de ropa. Te espero abajo- A regañadientes me aparte para dejarla salir. La observe caminar hasta la puerta de mi cuarto y desaparecer. Me relamí los labios, reconociendo su sabor en ellos y luego, sin ser capaz de aguantar más tiempo lejos de su cuerpo, volé al armario en busca de ropa.

- No me mires así, se perfectamente lo que estas pensando así que limítate a borrar esa idea de tu psicópata cabecita- Le advertí a Alice en cuanto baje de mi monovolumen.  
Ella se acerco a mí danzando y entrelazo su mano con la mía mientras caminábamos por el aparcamiento, que por cierto estaba repleto de alumnos. De mas estaba aclarar que, como siempre, habíamos llegado perfectamente a horario al instituto, sin importar las insistencias de Alice.  
- Oh vamos, hace mucho no lo hacemos- Me dijo ella entusiasmada.  
- Para mi suerte.  
- Por favor Bella, no es como si fuese la primera vez, lo hicimos ya cientos de veces y se que cada vez es más fácil- Intento convencerme.  
- N…- Intente dejar en claro mi postura, pero la perfecta criatura a mi lado ya se encontraba hablando nuevamente.  
- Además lo harás conmigo y sé que es la parte que más te gusta- Me hablo en tono juguetón.  
No pude contener un sonrojo.  
- No lo lograras, no iremos de compras, Alice. Busquemos otra pasatiempo, uno que no incluya mi aburrimiento, no lo sé, asaltar ancianas quizás- No pude evitar una sonrisa cuando mis oídos recibieron la música de su risa.  
- Al menos debía intentarlo.  
- No pierdes las esperanzas, por lo que veo.

Sonreí ante su forma de negar con la cabeza.  
- No, pero de todas formas me refería a que no quería aceptar mis visiones.  
La observe con seria curiosidad.  
- Ya tienes planes- Me respondió.  
- ¿Cómo es que no lo sabía?- Le pregunte enfadada aun sin saber la respuesta.  
- Porque el profesor de literatura se los dirá hoy. Pero yo puedo adelantártelo.  
La interrogación en mi rostro debió de ser todo un poema.  
- Tienes que hacer un trabajo para la semana que viene- Puse los ojos en blanco ante eso y bufe en modo de queja- y tu equipo será con Jessica y Ángela.  
- Maldito Varner.  
- Y dado que no lograran coincidir muy bien para los próximos días, hoy se reunirán en la casa de Jessica- Continuo Alice como una máquina.  
- ¿Eso significa que no te veré en todo el día?- Pregunte comprendiendo que así era. La idea apestaba.  
Ella sonrió altanera y se acerco a mi oído, donde su gélido aliento golpeo, erizándome la piel.  
- Significa que me tendrás en tu cama en cuanto regreses- Su susurro, seguido de su gutural risita lograron que desee con más ansias aun que llegue dicho momento.

- … entonces espero que la próxima semana tenga todos sus trabajos en mi escritorio- Sentencio el profesor, en tono de advertencia. Era claro que muchos dependían de esta nota y el no tener casi tiempo para hacerlo complicaba las cosas. Yo solo me lamentaba el no poder ver a Alice durante el día.  
El timbre sonó dando vía libre al almuerzo.  
Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del instituto algo enfurruñada y distraída, una mano se poso en mi hombro. Me voltee sobresaltada por la sorpresa y me encontré a una Jessica algo agitada, con Ángela unos metros detrás, caminando relajada. En cuanto esta nos alcanzo, Jess ya se había recuperado.  
- Bella debemos acordar un horario y para serte sincera estoy algo complicada- Dijo Jessica con una mueca de lamento.  
- Eso quería hablar con ustedes chicas. Solo tengo dos días libres- Comento Ángela, observándonos a ambas detrás de sus gafas.  
Sabía que esto era un hecho. Como siempre dije, jamás apostaría en contra de Alice, su palabra era ley y como ella había predicho, me reuniría hoy mismo con las dos jóvenes enfrente de mí, que me observaban ansiosas, esperando mi respuesta. Por lo que pregunte:  
- ¿Qué les parece hoy?

- Bien, si lo miramos de este modo, tenemos más de la mitad del trabajo hecho en forma impecable- Canturreo Jessica alegre y orgullosa.  
- ¿Y qué hay de la otra mitad Jess?- Pregunto Ángela, muy suspicaz.  
- Debes ver el vaso medio lleno Angie, el vaso medio lleno, recuérdalo- Comente divertida, haciendo reír a mis compañeras. Luego suspire rendida- Aunque tiene razón. Debemos acordar otra reunión.  
En ese momento sentí el aguijonazo de la penetrante mirada de Jessica, pero no pude descifrarla. La risita cómplice de Ángela rompió el momentáneo aire de tensión y me devolvió a la realidad.  
- Ten cuidado Bella, no vayas a atentar contra la apretada agenda de Jess.  
La simpática risita de Ángela seguía sonando mientras una Jessica sonrojada ponía los ojos en blanco para luego fulminarla con la mirada. Sonreí ante la situación, que era bastante inentendible.  
- ¿Qué? ¿De qué habla?- Le pregunte a Jessica, que se encontraba seria, intentando que sus repentinamente coloradas mejillas no se notasen.  
Cualquier cosa que la aludida iba a decir se vio interrumpida por las entusiastas explicaciones de Ángela. Lo dijo tan rápido que no la comprendí. Sonreí en mi fuero interno, ya que tal actuación me recordaba a la propia Alice.  
- Más despacio Angie.  
- Si si- Tomo aire y sin que la sonrisa se borrase de su rostro, continuó- Resulta que la aquí presente Jessica Stanley está saliendo…  
- ¡Cállate!- La interrumpió Jessica bruscamente.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Porque si. Ya hablamos de esto.  
- Si y yo te explique que estabas siendo ridícula. No, ahora cállate tú y déjame dar la noticia- Dijo Ángela, atajando a su compañera antes de que la interrumpa nuevamente.  
- Chicas enserio, si yo no debo enterarme, entonces no me lo digan- Les avise tranquila, mostrándoles que no me ofendía en lo más mínimo.  
Mi débil intervención no fue tomada en cuenta, siquiera oída y dudo que alguna se haya percatado de que alguna palabra hubiese escapado de mis labios. Fui callada por el firme grito de Ángela al vitorear alegremente: _"¡Esta saliendo con Mike!"_

Me atragante con mi propia saliva y comencé toser en busca de recuperar el aire. Ambas me observaban expectantes esperando alguna reacción por mi parte.  
- Me alegro mucho por ti Jess- Le asegure con sinceridad, con voz ahogada y luchando por no toser en medio de la oración.  
- Entonces no…- Comenzó Jessica, dubitativa, rascándose la nuca con impaciencia- ¿No te molesta?  
- ¿Qué?- Pregunte perdida.  
- Es que siempre pensé que entre ustedes había… eh… química, eso química- Continuo nerviosa y observándome precavida- ¿El te… el te gusta?  
- ¿Qué? Oh ¡No! No no no- Me apresure a decir atropelladamente, a medias riendo ante sus suposiciones- ¿De verdad creías eso?  
- Te lo dije Jess, eres ridícula- Aporto Ángela levantando una mano, como si pidiese permiso para dar su opinión.

Tras aclarar el malentendido y dejar más que claro que Mike no era de mi interés en absoluto y que nunca lo seria, comenzaron las típicas charlas "sobre chicos". Ángela confeso su interés por Erik Yorkie, aunque fuese más que obvio que moría por él y, como si fuese capaz de frenar la lluvia con las manos, intente contener las interesadas preguntas de mis amigas. Hasta que Jessica, con su particular afición a saber todo de la vida de los demás, luego de lograr que se me paralice el corazón al preguntar _"¿Sales con alguien?"_ y no darme tiempo a responder (a pesar de que no hubiese sido capaz de hacerlo) ya que me soltó algo que no esperaba en lo absoluto y puedo asegurar que la sangre huyo de mi cerebro. Estuve a punto de desmayarme cuando de sus labios, medianamente torcidos en una sonrisa picara, escapo: _"¿Escuchaste los rumores de la última semana sobre Alice y tú?"  
_

-  
**Tarde, lo se. Pero mejor tarde que nunca. Soy de las muchas/os que se han quedado esperando la preciada actualizacion de un fic que nos gusta y este no llego. Bueno, conmigo no corren ese peligro. Puedo tardar, si. En especial en momentos de poca inspiracion. Pero siempre habra un proximo capitulo, hasta el fin de esta historia.  
Por cierto recien me doy cuenta de lo obvio que seria que mi mail jamas apareceria. Pero si esta en mi perfil. Lo intentare asi: 43 etc...  
Bueno, ahora si les puedo asegurar que la proxima actualizacion sera pronto. Como siempre les digo, me gusta que me den opiniones especificas de cada capitulo, como cosas que les gustaron y cosas que no. Siempre es de mucha ayuda, se los puedo asegurar, asi seria mas facil actualizar mas rapido.  
Me despido. Hasta la proxima actualizacion, es decir pronto.  
Gracias por leer! Saludos Jade. :)**


	13. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Hola queridos lectores:

Como muchos ya me han dicho, y es cierto, estoy tardando en publicar. Ya que tantos de ustedes comparten el mismo miedo acerca de si esta tardanza se debe a un abandono de la historia, decidi hacer este aviso para que sepan que no es asi. Puedo jurarles que no dejare de escribir esta historia hasta que la termine y lo hare. Si tardo tanto en publicar este capitulo es porque quiero que sea tan extenso como los otro, ademas es un capitulo que va a definir el furuto de la historia. Por esa razon estoy tardando tanto, porque me cuesta decidirme. El capitulo esta casi listo. Cuando lo publique significara que ya habre decidido el rumbo que seguira la historia, por lo tanto los capitulos que le sigan a este los publicare con rapidez. Ya tengo todas las ideas, solo debo moldearlas. Recuerden que escribir esto no solo es porque amo hacerlo y amo a esta pareja, sino porque tambien amo que ustedes tambien puedan disfrutarlo. Saber que tengo seguidores y lectores a los cuales les gusta leer lo que a mi me fascina escribir, es muy lindo, porque es una gran recompenza por algo que disfruto.

Por eso prometo que no los defraudare y que la proxima vez que comenten esta historia no sera para preguntarme si los "he abandonado" sino para decirme lo mucho que les gusta el nuevo capitulo. Ese momento llegara muy pronto. Quien les dice, quizas hoy mismo lo publique o mañana.

Les mando saludos, confien en mi y no me abandonen porque yo no los abandonare a ustedes. Un abrazo grande y hasta pronto.

Jade :)


	14. Chapter 14 Rumores

Desconcertada como estaba, con los ojos como platos, el aire retenido en mis pulmones y preguntándome una y otra vez si había oído bien, de mis labios solo logro escapar un ahogado:  
- ¿Qué?

Ángela miro hacia otro sitio, fingiendo no prestar atención alguna, mientras Jessica soltaba una risita histérica.  
- Tu sabes…- Dijo en tono confidente, dejando la frase inconclusa.  
Sabía que mi expresión de asesino al descubierto no me ayudaba en nada y su sonrisa de satisfacción solo me confirmaba que me estaba enterrando a mi misma mas y mas, si es que aun no me había delatado por completo.  
Puse mi mejor cara de poker.

- No ¿Qué dicen?- Pregunte desinteresada encogiéndome de hombros.  
- ¿Es que no has oído nada?- Por primera vez se veía dubitativa.  
Negue con la cabeza.  
- Bueno, al parecer- Se acomodo en su lugar y se aclaro la garganta, al tiempo en que disimuladamente evitaba mis ojos y le echaba una mirada veloz a Ángela- algunos creen que Alice y tu, b-bueno, son… p-pareja- Tartamudeo en voz casi inaudible rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo.  
Mi estomago rugió. Mis manos estaba sudadas y mi rostro probablemente era una réplica exacta de un tomate con cabellera. No era capaz de decir nada, por eso agradecí a mi suerte cuando oí a mi teléfono celular sonar.  
Era un mensaje. De Alice. Algo me decía que no era simple casualidad.

_"Tranquila, si deseas decirles hazlo. Se lo tomaran bien. No es como si vayan a sorprenderse de todos modos. Apoyare cualquier decisión que tomes. Te amo"_

Como una vez dije, jamás apostare en contra de Alice. Algo en mi me decía que yo deseaba hacer esto, deseaba gritarlo, deseaba demostrarlo, porque ¿Quién no querría ir por donde sea besando a su pareja? Esa era la parte clave. Yo deseaba besar a Alice a toda hora. Es una adicción. Pero, vamos ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría vivir un segundo sin desear hacerlo? Ella que es tan hermosa, perfecta, esbelta, adorable…

-Tierra llamando a Bella- Reconocí la voz de Ángela al tiempo que esta agitaba sus brazos frente a mi.  
Me sonroje al instante, porque me sentia vulnerable y porque, como mi madre siempre se encarga de recordarme, soy un libro abierto.  
Eran evidentes los inútiles intentos de Jess y Angela por qué no se notasen sus estados de ansiedad. Tome una larga bocanada.

- Así que…- Comencé, sintiendo incomodidad con el silencio que brindaban mis compañeras al estar tan inmersamente expectantes de lo que yo fuera a decir- se dice que somos pareja- Me mordí el labio, aun no me sentía segura para decirlo.

Eleve mi mirada encontrándome con dos pares de ojos, uno desesperadamente ansioso y el otro dulce y atento. Sabía que ya había perdido la oportunidad de negarlo, ya era tarde.

- ¿Qué se supone que debo contestar?- Pregunte rendida, recibiendo un gritito feliz por parte de Jessica.  
- ¡Que si! ¡Di que si!- Me alentó brincando levemente en su posición.

Fue fácil, en verdad demasiado. Jamás me hubiese esperado tal comprensión por su parte. Jessica siempre se había caracterizado por ser muy chismosa y un tanto prejuiciosa, pero resulto ser además una persona de mente abierta. Aunque eso no quita las miles de preguntas que soltó como bombas, una tras otra, luego de que yo afirmara que los rumores eran ciertos.  
Ángela fue más precavida y lenta, me dio mi espacio y no me sofoco. Se mostro entusiasta y, al igual que Jessica, acepto y festejo los hechos.

- ¿Entonces que se siente?- Me pregunto Jessica luego de que mi sonrojo, causado por su interrogante _"¿Ya lo hicieron?"_, desaparezca. No llegue a contestar, porque Ángela se me adelanto regañándola por tal falta de tacto.

- ¿Qué se siente qué?- Ella rodo los ojos y abrazo más fuerte la almohada que aprisionaba entre sus brazos. Supuse que lo hacía para calmar su inquietud.

- Ya sabes. Besarla- Dijo como si fuese lo más obvio y yo no pude contener un sonrojo- ¿Qué se siente besar a Alice? A un Cullen.

Me encogí de hombros restándole un poco de importancia. No era adecuado revelar que tan solo uno de sus besos, el más corto, pequeño y casto, lograba darte un ataque pre orgásmico.

- No no no- Jessica me apunto con un dedo acusador- Escúpelo, quiero detalles Swan.  
- Es lindo- Ella no cambio de postura- Muy rico- La observe levantar una ceja y sonreír en forma maliciosa, sin abandonar su pose amenazadora. Ellas y yo sabíamos que no me libraría de esta- De acuerdo, de acuerdo- Solté yo, a medias enfadada, liberando un suspiro de rendición- Ella es tan… dulce, cuidadosa, respetuosa y…

- Si, si- Me interrumpió Jessica con fastidio- Todos sabemos que es un encanto- Hizo gestos con sus manos como si alejase a una mosca- Lo que quiero saber es si la dulce e inocente Cullen es además… candente- Luego de decir eso movió las cejas sugestivamente.

- ¡Oh dios! ¿Por qué abrí mi bocota?- Me lamente cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos.  
- Vamos, Bella ¿Quién querría mantener en secreto una relación con Alice Cullen?  
- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no?- Le pregunte desde mi refugio.  
- Pues, es Alice Cullen- Contesto Jess un poco alterada- Esa chica es un sueño en carne y hueso.

Su voz lasciva logro despertar mi curiosidad y cuando levante mi rostro descubrí que Ángela observaba a Jessica de la misma forma que yo lo hacia.

- Jess… acaso… tu- Dudo mi amiga.  
La aludida abrió los ojos como platos y sacudió la cabeza instantáneamente.  
- No no no, no me malinterpreten- Se apresuro a decir, soltando una risita histérica.  
- Pues límpiate ese hilo de saliva que cuelga de tu boca. Aunque no pareces ser capaz de evitarlo cuando hablas de ella- La acuse yo, cruzándome de brazos y mirándola con seriedad.  
- Uy como se puso la fiera Swan- Vitoreo Jessica aplaudiendo.  
- Te ves tan tierna celosa- Acoto Ángela con dulzura.  
- No estoy celosa- Sentencie aun más seria.  
- Bueno, si, si, todo muy bonito. Pero no has contestado a mi pregunta- Interrumpió Jessica, quien parecía que no iba a rendirse hasta obtener sus respuestas.  
- ¿Qué quieres que te responda, exactamente?- Mi tono de voz, demostraba, aunque a regañadientes, que sería sincera al contestar sea cual sea su pregunta.  
La aludida pareció pensárselo un momento.  
- Creo que reformularé mi pregunta- Un rayo de maldad cruzo por el brillo de su mirada juguetona- ¿Es candente Alice Cullen?

Suspire con cansancio y, sin pensar en lo que me esperaba, asentí con la cabeza. Pude observar como Jessica mordía su labio inferior conteniendo un torrente de preguntas.  
- ¿Qué tanto?- Lanzo la primera.  
- Mucho.  
- ¿Cómo de mucho? ¿Qué te hace sentir? Y no me refiero únicamente a cuando te besa- Levanto significativamente una ceja y yo trague saliva.  
- Supongo que debo contestar sin pensar en que tan cruda es mi respuesta- Comente yo, relajada y seria, pero con los nervios al asecho.  
- ¡Exacto! Como a mí me gusta, sin tapujos- Me apoyo ella- Entonces reitero, ¿Qué tan candente es? ¿Qué te hace sentir?- Sentada en la cama como ella estaba, se inclino hacia delante aun abrazando la almohada que, a juzgar por sus nervios y emoción, mordería de un momento a otro.  
Tape mi rostro con ambas manos, tome aire y lo hice:  
- ¡Que tienes que correr a por otras bragas cada vez que te besa!- Casi grite, con voz alta y clara.

Luego de superar el embarazoso momento, me convencí de que había sido buena idea hablar con mis amigas, aunque podría haber sido más firme para omitir el gran detalle que Jessica prácticamente me obligo a soltar, ya que luego de afirmar que "Alice es candente" mi amiga soltó un gritito de emoción seguido por una lluvia de preguntas que exigían más y más detalles. Tuve la suerte de tener también la compañía de Ángela para calmar a la bestia y librarme de otro momento vergonzoso.

- Entonces- Hablo Jessica, mientras elegía una galleta de su gusto entre el cuenco que estaba en el centro de la mesa de la cocina. Ya habíamos terminado el trabajo y ahora disfrutábamos el último rato tomando una merienda.  
Conecte mi mirada con la suya cuando sentí que ella me miraba con particular interés. Le hice un gesto para que continuase y ella se froto el mentón pensativa.

- ¿Cuándo piensan oficializar?  
- ¿Oficializar?  
- Si, ya sabes- Hizo un gesto restándole importancia- "Salir del closet".  
Mi cara de confusión y los débiles y torpes balbuceos que con suerte logre emitir resultaron ser graciosos para ella, que comenzó a reír.  
- Oh vamos Bella, no te hagas. No solo se trata de una relación con Alice, sino con una mujer- Explico Jessica con lentitud.

Algo hizo _click_ en mí. Me apresure a aclarar ese pequeño gran detalle.  
- Oh no no, yo no soy lesbiana- Dije atropelladamente.  
- Entonces bisexual- Hablo con lentitud, como intentando razonar conmigo y buscarle un sentido a todo.  
- No lo sé, en verdad es algo que no me había planteado antes- Comente yo con simpleza.  
- Pero estas con una mujer, te gusta siendo mujer- Intento comprender Jessica.  
- Es que no me había planteado mi sexualidad hasta ahora- Le conteste, intentando sonar calmada y siendo paciente.  
- ¿Cómo que no? Estás saliendo con Alice Cullen, un individuo con senos y v…  
- ¡Jess, por favor!- Intervino Ángela algo frustrada- Déjala tranquila.  
- Pero…  
- La atosigas- La acuso.  
- No lo hago, solo quiero saber  
- No, basta. Dale un respiro- Se mostro firme Ángela.

Jessica bufo molesta y unos segundos después me observo con timidez.  
- Lo siento si te hice sentir incomoda- Se disculpo calmada, empleando un tono suave, mirándome con ojos arrepentidos.  
- Descuida Jess, ya tendremos tiempo de que te cuente detalles- Intente complacerla y sus ojos brillaron con ilusión.  
Sentí como se avecinaba otra pregunta, quizás la última. Pero lo que sea que ella iba a preguntar fue interrumpido por el sonido de mi móvil. En cuanto me levante para atender la llamada, pude reconocer decepción en la mirada de Jessica y su boca, que segundos antes se había abierto con esperanzas, se cerró rendida.

Camine alrededor de la mesa y me apoye en la pared, mire la pantalla y no pude controlar una sonrisa alegre al ver que se trataba de Alice.

- Alice- Suspire ¿Cuál es la necesidad de suspirar su nombre? En cuanto lo hice Jessica volteo tan rápidamente que por un momento creí que caería de su silla. Ángela acomodo su mentón en una de sus manos y me observo con un interés controlado. Pude oír como Alice respiraba aliviada del otro lado de la línea.  
- Si tardabas un segundo más en atender, Jessica hubiese abierto su boca una vez más y quién sabe si podría haber sido capaz de volver a cerrarla- Bromeo Alice- Hola, cariño.  
Sentí un remolino en mi interior con solo escuchar su dulce voz.  
- Ni lo menciones.  
Ella rio en respuesta, deleitándome con aquella música.  
- Te extraño tanto- Dijo en voz baja, casi con timidez.

- ¿Cómo estás?- Pregunte algo embobada, poniendo especial atención en controlar mis emociones delante de mis amigas.  
- En exactamente 43 segundos estaré de maravilla- Me respondió alegre.  
Mi expresión confusa apenas y pudo terminar de formarse ya que inmediatamente me sobresalte al oír el timbre. Vi como Jessica volaba de su silla a la puerta y hasta ese momento no me había percatada de que lo único que oía proveniente de mi teléfono era silencio.

- Alice, hola- Escuche la voz agitada y sorprendida de Jessica.  
- Hola, Jessica- Oí su voz, tan suave y perfectamente definida  
Mire a Ángela confundida, quizás para corroborar que había oído bien. Sus ojos me observaron divertidos detrás de las gafas y luego se enfocaron en un punto detrás de mí.  
El aire se agolpo en mis pulmones y sentí una creciente electricidad de pies a cabeza. Sabia que estaba detrás de mí. Mi cuerpo reconocía su presencia y mi pulso ya se había acelerado. Soy tan débil a lo que causa ella en mí.

Gire en mi posición y la admire en persona. Si alguien me hubiese hace tantos meses que la hermosa criatura que caminaba elegante por la cafetería del instituto me amaría de la forma que ahora mismo estoy amándola a ella, jamás lo hubiese creído. Hubiese pensado más posible la idea de volar. Sin contar todos los secretos que escondía detrás de su mirada.  
Se dibujo una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro a medida que caminaba hasta mí. Sentí como mi estomago se comprimía y se descomprimía sin cesar y mi corazón comenzaba a latir aun más fuerte conforme ella acercaba su rostro al mío. Imperceptiblemente, cambio el destino de su beso, depositándolo con dulzura sobre mi mejilla, dejándolo reposar por un instante que pareció eterno, cuando la tierra se detuvo bajo mis pies y solo sentí la presión de sus labios helados sobre mi cálida piel y…

Jessica carraspeo sacándome de mis ensoñaciones. Alice ahora se encontraba a mi lado y en su perfil descubrí una sonrisa traviesa. No quería imaginarme en qué estado de sonrojo se encontraba mi rostro, pero mejor no darle más vueltas al asunto.  
- Así que ¿Viniste por Bella?- Pregunto Jessica con inocencia fingida.  
- En verdad no estaba en los planes, pero si- Su voz era tranquila, como si realmente no supiera lo que Jessica sabe. Fue entonces cuando recordé el pequeño detalle y la observe con curiosidad- Justo pasaba con Carlisle a unas cuadras de aquí y por la hora supuse que Bella estaría a punto irse, si es que aun no lo había hecho. Pero tuve suerte y aquí esta, aunque lamento no tener mi auto- Bromeo Alice haciendo reír a mis compañeras y ganándose un bajo gruñido por mí parte, que estaba segura había oído a la perfección.

Ángela y Jessica no dejaban de alternar sus miradas de Alice a mí y de mí a Alice, una y otra vez, logrando ponerme nerviosa. Ya no soportaba ese ambiente, sentía como de un momento a otro Jessica soltaría una bomba.  
- Bueno, creo que nosotras nos vamos- Anuncie, sacando a mis amigas de sus cavilaciones.  
- De acuerdo, les abro- Dijo Jessica pasando por nuestro lado, echándonos una corta mirada, sin poder contener una sonrisita cómplice, con Ángela tras ella.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió me apresure a despedirme de ambas, pero esforzándome en que no se note dicho apuro, ya que la perversa mente de Jessica lo entendería de otra forma.  
Caminamos hacia mi monovolumen y yo intentaba controlar mis piernas para que no salieran disparadas de allí. Alice parecía estar pasándoselo en grande con todo este circo ya que no dejaba de sonreír con travesura, lo cual a pesar de molestarme no dejaba de resultar sumamente atractivo.  
Ya dentro de mi amado vehículo, le di marcha al mismo y como si fuese obra del destino o simplemente como si Jessica no pudiese contra su propio genio, nos grito sin disimulo y con un tono que escondía un doble sentido entre las palabras: _"Diviértanse"_

-  
**_Hola queridos/as! Realmente crei que publicaria el mismo día del "aviso importante" o quizas al siguiente. Pero no, aqui estoy, haciendolo varios dias despues. No me arrepiento porque como muy bien me dijeron en un comentario no debo sentirme presionada y que la inspiracion llega a su debido tiempo (gracias Misticgwen :D). Asi que decidi que si queria hacerlo como esperaba debia tomarme el tiempo ajustanto cada detalle de este capitulo para que quede asi, como me gusta._**  
**_Ahora si, me despido hasta la proxima, que prometo sera muy pronta. Ah, casi me olvidaba, en mi perfil aparece mi correo (o eso espero) asi que me gustaria que si lo desean me agregasen :)_**  
**_Saludos y hasta muy pronto._**  
**_Los quiero_**  
**_Jade S._**


	15. Aviso importante!

Hola queridos lectores.

Paso a informarles de las ultimas no tan buenas noticias. Estoy momentaneamente sin mi netbook, en la cual estaban los siguientes capitulos de "La leona y la oveja". El motivo, se me bloqueo, es decir que hasta que no lo solucione, dicha computadora no me sirve de nada, quizas como pisa papeles, jejeje ( :( ).  
Lamento si se ilusionaron con que esto se trataba de un nuevo cap, ya quisiera yo que sea asi. No los abandone, no se asusten, pero crei conveniente que les aclare el por que de mi tardanza.  
La proxima ocacion en la que entre para actualizar sera con nuevos capitulos y para borrar este aviso, ya que me sentire bien eliminandolo jaja.  
Nos vemos muy pronto. Seguramente la semana que viene ya tengan alegria por la publicacion de un nuevo capitulo porque ya habre solucionado el inconveniente. :)

Saludos, los ama Jade.


	16. Chapter 16 Métodos de persuasión

- ¿Estas cómoda?- Me pregunto Alice por decima vez en quince minutos.  
- Solo quédate así- Le contestaste, aferrando con fuerza su cuerpo.  
Suspire satisfecha cuando pasaron cinco minutos seguidos sin que ella rompa el silencio preguntando una vez más, y en forma innecesaria, si estaba cómoda. La tenía en mi cama, con sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo y yo estaba plácidamente recostada a su lado con la cabeza en su pecho, como para no estar perfectamente a gusto.  
Pero algo no me dejaba tranquila y mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas sobre ello, impidiéndome conciliar el sueño.

- Enserio Bella, te ves extraña ¿Qué te sucede?- Su voz sonaba dulce y serena pero se notaba que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.  
Me removí algo inquita en mi posición y finalmente termine por sentarme, logrando que ella haga lo mismo y me observe curiosa, expectante y ansiosa. Intente relajarme y reordenar mis dudas. No tenia por que sentirme así, porque esto la incluía tanto como a mí.  
Alice estiro una de sus níveas manos y la deposito en mi rostro al tiempo que me miraba con cariño. Sus ojos me debilitaban de una forma que jamás llegare a comprender y si a eso le sumas un poco de contacto físico, no había forma de mostrar firmeza alguna ante ella.  
- Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras- Me advirtió, mas en tono de pregunta que otra cosa.  
Alterne mi mirada entre sus ojos y mis manos, dubitativa.  
- Bueno, la verdad es que… he estado pensando en nosotras- Logre decirle, a medias tartamudeando, luego de abrir y cerrar la boca en fallidos intentos por decir algo.  
- ¿Nosotras?  
- Si, no, bueno si, más bien en nuestra relación- Ni yo sabía que quería decir.  
- ¿Nuestra relación?  
El tono inseguro de su voz logro hacerme sentir el ser más estúpido del planeta. Observe su rostro enmarcado por una expresión seria y sus ojos me miraban atentos.  
- Quiero decir… nuestra relación vista por los demás.  
Ella asintió indicando que me seguía. Estaba por continuar con mi torpe explicación pero ella retiro su mano de mi rostro y me silencio apoyando un dedo sobre mis labios. Apenas si respire cuando hizo aquello y me mantuve quieta observando cómo sus ojos se opacaban repentinamente y se tornaban tan profundos que mareaba asomarse a ellos, como arrodillarse frente a un pozo infinito y sentirse caer con tan solo mirar su vacio.

Antes de poder sentir el tiempo transcurrido, sus ojos se iluminaron y brillaron en la plenitud de su luz dorada. Sus labios rojizos, contrastando con la palidez exquisita de su rostro, se arquearon en una sonrisa contenida.  
Sentí sus dedos apartarse de mis labios, devolviéndome un extraña inquietud por la falta de contacto.  
- Ne debes preocuparte por ello- Me dijo, tomando mi mentón y acariciándolo con su pulgar.  
- ¿Puedes asegurármelo?- Le pregunte aun dudosa.  
- Creí que jamás apostarías en mi contra.  
Reí cuando me fulmino con la mirada en forma teatral.  
- Es que- Suspire con algo de melancolía- Tengo miedo.

Alice abrió sus brazos y me invito a refugiarme en ella. Me sente sobre sus piernas cruzadas, la abrace por los hombros a medida que ella cerraba el abrazo en mi cintura y escondi mi rostro en el hueco existente entre su cuello y su hombro, permitiéndome el lujo de inspirar el mareante aroma que desprendía su piel.

- ¿Qué pasaría si yo no pudiese ver el futuro? ¿Si tuviésemos que tomar esta decisión a ciegas? ¿Que sucede si decidimos dejar de escondernos y de pronto lo que recibimos de nuestro entorno es un calvario?- Mi respiración se corto ante eso y pude sentir su pecho vibrar cuando comenzó a reir- Tranquila, no menti cuando te dije que no había de que preocuparte, solo quiero que lo veas de otro modo. Porque, creeme Bella, el estar enamorado no significa que la vida te dara todo lo que crees merecer. Aun amando, la vida puede darte porquerías y solo porquerías, al igual que problemas y constantes obstáculos- Su voz sonaba tan dulce y segura, que no podía controlar el deseo de observarla. Levante mi cabeza y nuestras miradas se encontraron- Pero, querida mia, solo nosotros mismos nos ponemos barreras. Solo hay que seguir caminando con la frente en alto- Me sonrio y acaricio mi cabello, para luego volver a mirarme.

- Te oyes muy segura- Yo no lo estaba por completo.  
- Porque lo estoy- Me aseguro- ¿Sabes por qué te digo esto?- Negué con la cabeza- Porque el amor también te hará ver las cosas desde otro ángulo, donde te sentirás mas fuerte y segura. Puede caerse el cielo, pero puedo jurarte con todo lo que soy, que siempre aferrare tu mano- Sus ojos parecían pantallas a lo más profundo de su ser- Y aunque no pueda evitar ver que nos depara el futuro, no me interesa a donde vamos.

Mi pecho se hincho de emociones, al igual que mis ojos, porque no me sentía capaz de contener las lagrimas.  
- ¿Por qué?- Le pregunte con la voz rota.  
- Porque estaremos juntas y amarte hace que cada segundo de mi inmortalidad valga la pena.

Sus palabras fluyeron suaves, atrapando todos mis sentidos, deteniendo el tiempo y creando una burbuja sobre ambas. Si tuviese que vivir así, aferrada a su cuerpo, con el suyo sujeto al mío, respirando su aroma, descansando sobre la suavidad de su piel, creando en mi mente la ilusión de que su cuerpo es cálido solo porque el mío arde con cada roce de su parte, entonces difícilmente moriría. Ella se sentía como la cura a cualquier mal y una pócima mágica capaz de todo.

Era curiosidad, simple curiosidad. No es como si tuviese dudas o miedos. Claro que no. Pero aun así no logre evitar frenar mi caminata por la cocina y dedicarle mi mejor cara de necesidad al perfecto individuo que me observaba divertido ir y venir.  
- ¿No puedes adelantarme nada?- Le pregunte nuevamente, guardando la vaga esperanza de que esta vez no me responda agitando levemente su cabeza con una sonrisita altanera en su rostro.  
- ¿Crees que por algún extraño motivo olvidare que ya me lo preguntaste por enésima vez hace cinco minutos? ¿O piensas que me ganaras por cansancio?- Me cuestiono levantando una de sus perfectas cejas.

Me cruce de brazos al tiempo que bufaba totalmente frustrada. Segui caminando. Un paso, engreída. Dos pasos, inmadura. Tres pasos, se burla de mi. Cuatro pasos, lo esta disfrutando. Cinco pasos, ni que necesitase saberlo. Seis pasos, freno. Sin poder evitarlo, vuelvo a caer en la tentación.  
Sin siquiera girar mi posición, escuche su risita contenida.  
- No, Bella, no me ganaras por cansancio- Y volvió a reír.  
Camine hasta ella, me senté en su regazo, escondí mi rostro en su cuello, aferre su cuerpo y deje que sus brazos envuelvan cariñosamente el mío.  
- ¿Acaso no confías en mi?- Pregunto falsamente ofendida.  
No pude contener una sonrisa, una pequeña y casi débil, pero una sonrisa en fin, aquella que no consigo contener cada vez que logro apreciar esos pequeños aspectos que la hacen tan humana ante mis ojos.  
- ¿Si te pido por favor?- Le pregunte con voz aniñada.  
- Ya lo has intentado, el resultado será el mismo.

Y como si mi materia gris hubiese dejado de funcionar en torno a la idea de cómo persuadirla en forma de ruego, se me ocurrió la idea de aplicar mi arma física para convencerla.

Como quien no quiere la cosa presione mi nariz contra su cuello, olfateando su piel y regocijándome con su aroma, llenando mis pulmones de oxigeno cargado de escancia. Di el primer beso, inocente, como si no hubiese sido planeado. Deposite el segundo, esta vez cerca del hombro, agradeciéndole mentalmente el haber elegido esa remera, ya que su cuello era amplio y me facilitaba los planes.  
Comencé a dejar besos a lo largo de todo su cuello, hasta llegar a su mandíbula, donde deje uno más húmedo. Regrese a su cuello para lamerlo y morderlo, revolviéndome internamente de gusto cuando ella me apretó en respuesta y hasta pude oír como suspiraba.  
Me acomode sobre ella, pasando una pierna por cada lado, y me sorprendí cuando sus manos heladas se colaron por mi ropa, acariciando mi espalda baja.  
Alice, busco mi boca con ansiedad y cuando la encontró, la beso con pasión, reclamando por mi lengua al primer contacto.  
No podía detener mi avance, con cada paso que ella daba, yo daba dos, completamente extasiada por sus caricias, y aun más cuando sus manos descendieron hasta mi trasero, apretándolo y logrando que nuestros pechos se peguen por completo y mi pelvis golpee su bajo vientre.  
Mi gemido se perdió en su boca, se deslizo por su lengua y murió en sus besos. Mordí su labio inferior y aproveche el momento para respirar, regresando a sus labios a los pocos segundos.  
Una de sus manos masajeo nuevamente mi trasero y la otra se deslizo hasta mi pierna, luego el interior de la misma. Sentí que perdía cualquier mínimo pedazo de cordura que aun viviera en mí, cuando continuó el recorrido con su mano hacia mi pelvis. Araño con la yema de sus dedos esa zona y luego dejo descender su mano por la tela de mi jean hasta la altura de la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo.

Froto mi centro con suavidad pero también firmeza, marcando un ritmo. Jadee mientras me retorcía de placer. Era la primera vez que me tocaba de esa manera y me estaba enloqueciendo, sentía mi cabeza arde y mi corazón latiendo con violencia en mi entre pierna.  
Tan rápido como había comenzado con esta nueva caricia, se detuvo. Retiro ambas manos de su posición anterior, para sujetar mi rostro y apartarlo del suyo con delicadeza.  
Temí lo que se avecinaba. La sed, sus ojos terroríficamente negros, su sermón y concluyendo en que hubiese sido mejor que nada suceda.

La frustración que había desarrollado se desplomo al instante en que abrí mis ojos y descubrí que los suyos estaban dulcemente dorados, pero extrañamente acuosos, como si fuesen a derramar oro derretido o miel en cualquier instante. Concluí en que estaba tan excitada como yo y la idea me excitó aun más. Su sonrisa ladina me devolvió la tranquilidad. Se acerco a mí y me beso con lentitud, saboreando mis labios con parsimonia, como si degustara el fruto más sabroso.  
Me estremecí, aun abombada por mi propia temperatura corporal, cuando mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y me hablo con voz rasposa.

- Me gustan tus nuevos métodos de persuasión.

_**Bueno, aqui me tienen de regreso :) Tengo otro capitulo casi listo, asi que en poco tiempo lo publico. Gracias por leer y no abandonarme. Recupere mi computadora como veran :D  
Pasense por mi otro fic, les gustara :)**_

Saludos, Jade


End file.
